Always there for the sons
by cparf30
Summary: Cara helps Donna when Opi's in prison. This is what happens when he comes out and struggles with normal life and the club , Cara steps up and supports them both. She then gets mixed up with the club and a certain blond biker
1. chapter 1

**I do not own sons of anarchy** , and please remember this is fanfiction, i dont know how often im going to upload so please bear with me , all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara moves in with Donna to help her with the kids while Opi is halfway through his prison sentence.

Donna "kids come on , Auntie Caras dropping you off at school today" She shouts as Cara put french toast on the table for the twins

Cara "There be fine , dont worry go to work , i got this " She try's to reassure her bestfriend from school

Donna " i know, but i feel like im putting on you ,you shouldn't have to be here picking up the slack "Cara could see her friend was almost in tears , she pulls her into a long hug and rubs her back for comfort .

Cara " Thats why we dont work at the same time so we take turns "She smiles looking into her friends eyes

Cara " And we have bills to pay so we have to , so go , kiss your kids goodbye and ill see you later "She swats her friend butt trying to lighten her mood

Donna " ok ok I'm going , love you , and thank you "

Donna waves going to look for the twins .

Only a few minute later they rush in and sit at the table .

Care " When you've finished please collect all the dirty washing around the house, so I can put it on before i drop you off " she looks at Kenny and Ellie eating quickly.

Ellie " Ok. Are you picking is up from school today" she loves when they get to ride in there dads truck

Cara "Hopefully, but if it's not me it should be your mum . Remember don't go with anyone else without telling an adult"

Kenny " It was once and I forgot ok" he says shoving the last peace of toast into his mouth

Cara " Ok you know how I worry , I'm sorry to bring it up again " she places a kiss on his head as he hands her his empty plate t

The twins collect as much as they can of the dirty washing and put it on the floor in the laundry room.

Cara" grab your bags and lunch kids and get in the truck please " she slams the washer shut and turns it on . After collecting the keys and her phone she locks the front door. As she walks to the side of the truck door she spots a black motorbikes parked down the street with someone leaning on it .


	2. chapter 2

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Over the next 2 years and a half years Donna and Cara get into a routine with the kids and working around each other , but everyday there's a biker outside the house watching.

The week before Opi is due to be released Cara just finished a night shift at the hospital as a nurse, she's still in her scrubs standing in the kitchen drink a glass of Orange juice when there's a knock at the door. It's 6 o'clock in the morning so the rest of the house are still asleep.

She picks the baseball bat up behind the door before opening it

Cara " Can I help you " she asks the man stood there in a leather cut

\- " Is Donna about Darlin ?, " he asks shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cara " She's asleep " she replies bringing the bat into view

\- " Look i'd like to talk to her PLEASE " he looks uncomfortable

They hear a door shut and Donna appears half asleep

Donna " Jax what's wrong ? Why are you here this time of the morning ? " she asks looking a at the biker rubbing the back of his neck

Jax looks between the 2 woman

Donna " It's all good Cara , I got this " She kiss's her friends check

Cara " You sure? " she asks

Donna " yeah , he's Ops bestfriend " she smiles at them both

Cara " Ok I'll start breakfast for the kids " she starts to walk away

Jax" Does Op know you switch teams " he smiles watching the woman walk to the kitchen

Donna " Dont be a jerk , if you remember she went to school with us , Op knows she's here . He's grateful for everything Caras done , I don't know what I would have done without her, Caras the reason we haven't lost the house and cars , and she's great with the kids " she hugs Jax

Cara keeps looking over her shoulder at them , she doesn't know if they know she can hear everything that's said

Jax " How you really doing ? All you have to do is ask , we're family . You have enough money ? " he looks at the woman's back over Donnas shoulder

Donna " Were fine , I know if I need anything you'll help , but really we got it covered. "

Donna " Anyway Ops coming home Saturday, so it will get back to normal " she says pulling away from him and looks at it face

Jax "You coming to TM Saturday night to Ops colour party ?" She smiles watching the woman in the flipping the toast

Donna " Wouldn't miss it , can we bring Cara . She needs a night off ? " Donna turns at the sound of the kids

Jax " Kenny my man" Jax greats the little boy by high five each other

Donna " Go have breakfast, then get ready for school " she watches as they walk to the table

Cara " Orange or milk " she holds the 2 cartons up to the kids

Ellie " milk please, is Jax staying for breakfast? " she asks with her mouthful

Kenny " milk too please, yeah can Jax stay " Kenny asks watching his mum

Donna " Cara is there enough? ". She asks shutting the door and her and Jax walks into the kitchen

Cara " just " she finishes playing 2 more plates of French toast, bacon and eggs and puts them on the table

Jax " What are you eating " he asks sitting upfront of a plate

Cara " ive just come off nights , I can't eat yet it makes me feel sick " she watches everyone tuck in

Cara " Coffees just finished, I'm just going to get changed. Help yourself " she adds starting to walk to her bedroom

Donna " She's off limits Jax, No way " she can hear Donna as she shuts the door

(Oh my fucking God ) she says herself digging around for some sweat in a drawer,

(How come I haven't seem him before today ) she thinks stripping off her scrubs

She hears the kids run up the hall to there rooms to get ready for school

( You can't do it, he hasn't changed ) she pulls on a t-shirt and grabs her trainers as she walk out her room

Cara " So your the reason the bikers say outside the house for the last 2 years " she asks sitting up the table not looking at him because she can't concentrate when she looks at his eyes

Jax " yeah , sorry . We didn't mean to scare you . Just watching over everyone here till Op gets home " he put his empty coffee cup down and watching her put her trainers on

Cara "Donna leave that , I'll do it when I get back , before i go to bed " she looks at her clearing the table

Donna" You sure " she starts to say watching Cara put her hair up into a bun

Cara " Go get ready for work " she shoos her friend away

Donna " ok ok " she laughs rushing to her room

Jax " hay I'm Jax " he smiles at her

Cara " i know we went to school together, you just never noticed me . " she finally looks at him

She can see he's trying to remember her

Cara " It's Cara , I was always with Donna , but you always had your tongue down Taras throat . " she gets up and loads the dishwasher

Jax " That was you , I don't remember you bring so beautiful Darlin "he give her panty dropping smile as she turns to him

Cara " Hate to brake it to you but I'm not interested Darlin " she fires back making the kids packed lunch

Jax " Oh I love a challenge "he smiles as the kids walk back in

Donna walks back in dressed for her shift at the bar

Jax " You still working there " her asks standing up walking to Donna

Donna " Yes tips are great "she replys digging in her handbag

Jax " Ok , party Saturday night, see you there . Oh and Cara good to see you again , see you Saturday at the party "he smerks walking to the door

Donna" Bye Jax . Go back to your pregnancy wife " Donna shouts after him

Jax " soon to be ex " her shouts back as they hear the door shut

Cara " Hello what party ?? " Cara finally closes her mouth

Donna " There's a party for Op Saturday night at the club , your coming. I'm not taking no . Babysitters booked . Neetas coming at 9 . " Donna smiles as she knows Cara will make an excuse of why not to go

Kenny and Ellie " yay Neeta " they cheer at the same time putting everything into there backpacks

Donna " see they agree " Cara smiles at the kids

Cara " Come on get in the truck before were late , and I'll think about it " she kiss's her friends bye

Donna " be good , have a good day at school " she kiss's her kids as they walk to the door

Cara " bye have a good day " she waves getting in the truck

The week passes quickly, before Carr can think it's Saturday morning, she's arranging to have the next week off at the hospital to look for somewhere to rent as she doesn't want to get under everyone's feet when Op arrives home tonight


	3. chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has liked , followed and read my story , im really greatfull fot the support**

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara " i can't believe you talked me into this " she signs sitting on the bed in a towel watching Donna look at her clothes

Donna " you'll have fun , you need a night off " she holds a retro style top up . It's bright red , rockabilly style, just off the shoulders ,short puff sleeved with 2 buttons on the front

Donna " this with your black skinny jeans " she lays it on the bed

Cara " in wearing my converses, I don't care if I don't fit in " she protest getting up and digs in her underwear draw

Donna " Wouldn't have it any other way " she smiles back

Donna adds " Anyway it will provide your no sweetbut or croweater " Donna sits on the bed watching her friends do her makeup

Cara " I'll never get used to the different lingo " she digs out her black eyeliner and red lipstick

Donna " You'll get it , anyway I'm getting changed Neeta will be here soon " Donna disappears leaving her to change

She's picked red bra and pants , it's not as if she needs bra as she's not exactly big but her Cs full up her cup but right , She slips on her dark black jeans , after putting deodorant she pulls her top on .

She leaves her hair in big waves with an elegant small behive at the front with a few strands hanging like the back .

Small cat flicks , mascara and red lips and she's ready , she grabs her shoes , some small hoop earrings, a skull necklace and her cluch and she leaves her room .

Neetas sat on the sofa with the kids watching God knows what .

Neeta " You should dress up more often , your beautiful. You shouldn't hide behind your scrubs " the kids smile as she sits on a chair putting her shoes on

Donna " Yes she should shouldn't she " Donna adds walking into the room in a sparkling boon tube , black jeans and biker boots ,

Cara " Have you spoken to Op yet ? Is he ok " she asks stuffing her phone and money into her bag

Donna " Yeah he's good , they've been in church since he got back " puts her earrings in and looks at herself in the mirror

Cara " It will be fine " she hugs her friends as she blows out a breath she's holding

Donna " I should be telling you that " Donna larphs as Neeta walks to them

Neeta " your both breathe taking " they smile at her

Neeta " let's take a photo " she adds holding her hand out , Donna gives her her phone

Neeta " there , now go enjoy. The kids will be fine " she pushed them at the door

Cara " thanks again for this " smiles waving at them

Donna " Here's my phone, I sent the pic to Op and said were on our way " Donna gets into the drivers seat . She backs out of the drive and heads towards the garage. As always there's a biker sat near . Donna waves as they pass him . He waves back at them .

Cara " at least that one doesn't look scary " she laughs watching him in the mirror following them . She suddenly feels Donnas phone vibrate. She opens it and reads it with a smile

[ Op " Hurry up and get here , I need my 2 beautiful girls beside me "]

Cara " Op says hurry up " she smiles shutting the phone

Donna arches her eyebrow and looks at the friend

Cara " That's all he says really " she put her hands up in surrender

Donna " He's probably drink already " she laughs as she spots the garage

Donna " Are you ready for this , remember it's a different world apart" she sighs pulling up infrount of 2 parked cars

Cara " I'm not naive , I am a big girl , I know what happens here " she turns and faces Donna

Donna " I know, I don't want you runny away screaming " she pulls her friend into a tight hug

Cara " i put my big girl pants on especially " she runs her friends back

Cara " Come on let's find your man " they laughs getting out

Donna " And don't let Jax get to you " they slam the truck doors shut

Cara " He can try whatever he wants , but I'm not going there " Donna grabs her bestfriend hand as she gets to the side of her

Donna " That's my girl " she laughs as a tall blond walks towards them . She looks like she has a hanky on as a dress , her boobs and bum are almost on show

Cara has to hide her giggle as she watches the blond straight walk in her plastic wedge heals

She suddenly comes to a stop and put her hands on her hips .


	4. chapter 4

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\- " You can't park there , this is a closed party . Your kinds not welcome " she gets into Caras face

Donna spots Op and Jax walking towards them

Cara " i was invited " she goes nose to nose with the blond

\- " Who'd want to invite you " she asks as Donna hugs Op

Cara " Op and Jax did " she doesn't back down

-"Hunny he has all he can handle tonight don't worry " she gestures down her body

Cara " I'm sure he does " she starts walking around towards Donna

\- " I said get out ...bitch " she stops her

-" What part of that is so complicated " she adds

Cara " Get out of my face , BITCH " Cara doesn't back down

Jax " Oh shut " he rushes over and places his arm around her waist

She feels a shock go through her body where his hand is

Jax " Ima back the fuck off " he screamed at the blond , pulling Cara closer to his side

Cara " I didn't need your help " she pushed Jax away from her as quick as she can, to stop the strange feeling going through her body from his touch

Ima stomps away

OP " Holy shit girl your here 5 minutes and you causing trouble " he and Donna laughs walking towards her , he has his arm around Donna

Cara " Don't you start " she smiles and runs and jumps at Op

He catches her , she wraps her legs around his waist

Op " I'd forgotten how small you are " he laughs kissing her forehead

Cara " Best things comes in small packs " she laughs back hugging him tightly

Op " Thank you " he whispers hugging her back , that's all he has to say and she understands

Jax " Come on bars calling us " he walks towards the door past everyone watching

Op grabs his wife hand kiss's it and starts to follow still carrying Cara

The place is packed with men in leather cut and women in next to nothing

Op " 4 beers please prospect " he places Cara on a stool by the bar , Donna sits beside her

-" Feisty " a man with curly hair plonks down next to Op and raises his beer bottle at her

4 beers appear

Op " Hers to family that isn't blood , And my feisty girl " Op say a toast

\-- " FAMILY " everyone shouts and takes a drink

Op " Out of bounds Tig " Op larphs taking a large pull of his beer

Tig " Come on , I wanna play " he laughs eyeing up Cara

Cara " In your dream bud " she puts her bottle down

-" Tig got served " a man with a Mohawk hair cut walks to them

Tig " Fuck off Juice " he flips him the bird

Op " When you get the ink Car " he studies her right arm .

She has candy skulls and flowers from her shoulder to a daisy chain around her wrist

Cara" Started about 3 years ago , it's still not finished " she holds it up

Jax " Have to get happy to have a look at it , he'll help ya out " he suddenly speaks up from beside Donna

Cara " Who's Happy " she asks looking around

Jax " Nomad , he does all our ink " he drains his drink

Cara " Ok " she smiles at him for the first time

\- " Jacky boy , cards ?? Op ? " a Scot asks patting Op on the back

Op looks at the other men beside him nodding

Op " ok , come on girls "he grabs his wife's hand and follows

Jax " Come on " he smiles standing up looking at Cara

Jax " Prospect keep the coming " he adds grabbing Caras drink walking to a big round table the other side of the room

He puts her bottle infrount of the chair next to him

Juice sits next to her , Donna and Op are opposite, Donna smiles as Cara sits on the chair. Cara rolls her eyes at her friend and downs the rest of her drink

Op " You learnt how to play yet ?? " he smiles looking at her hide her face

Cara " Nope " she laughs looking through her fingers

Op " Alright Chibs , deal her in " the Scot gives out the cards

Around the table is Jax , Cara ,Jucie ,Chibs, Donna , Op and Tig

Tig " let's make this interesting " he smiles looking at his cards

Cara put her bag on the table upfront of herself

Cara " what we talking , Money ? Shots ? " she looks around looking at her cards she has 2 pair , 2 7s , 2 4s and a 2

Cara " I'm not taking my clothes off " she looks at the men around the table

Jax runs his hands together

Tig" now your talking " her larphs

Op smiles and shakes his head at her

Chibs " Shots , every card discarded a shot , every person folds 2 shots , you call 3 shots " he smiles looking round the table

Cara " Oh shit " she whispers as a bottle of Jack and a bottle of tequila and shot glasses are put on the table by a young blond guy .

Juice " Can't hold ya drink " he asks lining the glasses up filling half with Jack and the other with tequila

Donna " She never had " she goggles watching Cara

Cara " somewhere i can crash tonight! As there's no way I'm gonna last " she signs looking at everyone

They all larphs and shake their heads

Jax " There's a free room somewhere, don't worry about it , I'll make sure you get there Darlin " he winks at her

Cara " I'm not going in anywhere after your skank friends been , I don't want to catch a STD or anything, she must have been EVERYWHERE " juice spits his drink over Chibs

Chibs " FUCK " he shouts wiping his face with his hand

Chibs " You've met Ima them " he adds looking at jax

Cara " Oh yes , she's stacked her claimed already, I hope you double wrap it Jax , Don't know what your gonna catch " she looks at him

Juice " Come on , gonna warn me when ya gonna say shit like that " he chokes

Cara " sorry juice " she pays his hand , Jax stiffened beside her

Donna " How Wendy ? When's the baby due ? " she goes on to wind Jax up more

Everyone looks at him

Jax " My divorce is due to be finalised soon and the baby's not due for another 3 months, so she's my Ex " he replys knocking back a shot

Loads of shots are taken , half have folded including Donna and Cara

Cara " Don can you show me the bathroom please " she asks her friend over the table

Jax " I'll show you " he sets his cards down turning towards her

Cara " no your all right, your still playing, Don will show me " she places her hand on his shoulder pushing back into his seat .

Suddenly she gets the shock through her hand , she stands quickly and pulls it away , he must have felt it to as he's smirks and grabs his cards again ,

Donna " Come on , we're go to Ops room " she kisses Op and takes his room key

She walks around the table and grabs Caras hand and leads her to it ,

They walk past Ima who's sat on some man's knee who has his face in her chest , Cara waves as they past

Donna " She didn't like you " she trys to open the room door

Cara " I'm so upset I'm gonna cry " she laughs taking the key off Donna and opens the door

Cara walks into the bathroom and uses the toilet

Donna " what's going on with you and Jax " she can hear Donna asking as she washed her hands

Cara " Nothing , I'm not going there , think he's been with most the women in Charmin " she replys as Donna goes in

Donna " Probably, but seriously, he'll break your heart again " Cara walks around the room looking a photos stuck on the mirror of them all growing up

Cara " i know , I couldn't get over it , my first crush . I'm grown up now , I won't let him " she feels her friend walk upto her and hug her

Donna " I remember that one , it's the day Tara started hanging around " the look at a photo of them both but you can see Jax and Tara together in the background

Cara " the day my life changed " she smiles sadly putting it back

Donna " Come on , there come looking for us " she drags her out locking the door back up

Cara " I need some air , go back to them . I won't be long " Donna stops and looks at her

Donna " You ok ? Do you want me to come with you? " she takes her friends hand

Cara " I'm fine , I just need some air " she hugs her and pushed her toward the way they came

Cara " Go see how the games going " she shouts heading for the door

She finds a picnic table the far end of the lot and sits on the table people watching.

There's a chill in the air so she hugs herself

She watches the boxing ring , and how the men hug each other after beating shut out of each other , men almost having sex with girls up against the walls and fire pits dotted all over the place

She suddenly realises she doesn't know how long she's been out here

She hears some footsteps behind her

Cara " If that's you Ima coming back to start again i swear I will punch you one " she doesn't look behind


	5. Chapter 5

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

\--" I come in peace " Jax walks towards her with his hands in the air . He had a pint glass full of clear liquid in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other , a smile on his lips with a cigarette hanging from his mouth

He puts the glass and bottle done beside her and takes his cut and hoddie off then puts his cut back on .

He slides the hoddie over her shoulders then sits beside her

Cara " You didn't have to " she says looking at him

Jax " Don't mean nothing Darlin " he smiles at her and winks while taking a drag from his cigarette

Cara " Ok ok " she smiles back at him putting her arms in it and bring it close around herself, it smells of his aftershave , cigarettes and car oil . She has to shake her head to get his face out of her head

Jax " You ok ? " he asks rubbing her back

Cara " I'm ok ... What's these for " she points towards the glass and bottle

Jax " This is from Op , Donna has one too " he hands her the glass , she takes a large gulp

Cara " it's water , what if I want this " She puts the glass down and picks the bottle up

Jax" You not had enough " he asks as she opens it and takes a large gulp

Cara "Nope " she laughs making a face as the strong liquid burns her throat

Jax " What were you doing out here anyway " he asks flicking his cigarette butt away and takes the bottle

Cara " People watching , Don and I have done it since school " she takes it back and has a large gulp again

Jax " Oh yeah " he looks around

Cara " yeah , What's with the guys in the ring beating shit out of each other, then they hug it out ? " Jax takes the bottle back then drinks

Jax " just letting off steam Darlin , that and sorting out differentials " he srugs his shoulders

Jax " Its your first party here ?" he watches her taking a drink again

Jax " why ain't you shocked at everything you see " he adds as the alcohol starts to take effect on him , he's lost count of how much he's had

Cara " yeah , but remember I've been around Don and Op since school , And Don tried bringing me up to speed with everything " she waves her hand around

Jax " Can't believe i never noticed you " shaking his head again , taking a large gulp

Cara " I was always there but you were always busy between Tara and whatever skank you'd picked up " she starts to slur her words , she still has her head on his shoulder

Jax " Alright, I'm cutting you off now " he larphs taking the bottle off her and puts the lid back on

Jax " You need to drink this , Don't need a hangover " he hands her the water

Cara " K " is all she says lifting her head up and drinking down the water

Jax " You ok Darlin " he asks as she puts the glass down and puts her head back on his shoulder

Cara " Mmmmhhhhh " she murmurs nodding her head

Jax " Babe , can you walk , we need to get you to bed " he whispers rubbing his thumb over her cheek

Her eyes are closed

Jax " Babe , open your eyes . " he slides off the table holds her head in both of this hands , looks closely at her face .

Jax " Come on beautiful, open your eyes . We need to get you to bed " her rubs both his thumbs on her cheeks

Jax " hi , can you stand " she open her eyes and looks deep into his blue eyes

Cara " hi " is all she can say

Jax "hi " he laughs

Jax " Come on " he smiles placing a kiss on her forehead

Cara "K" she slides off the table wobbles

He laughs again and puts his arm around her waist with his hand on her hip

She has that feeling again ,she feels him squeezes her hip

She loves the way it feels and leans into him

They get just inside the door to the club house and she stumbles

Chibs " way to go jacky boy, put her in a coma " People around join in the larphing

Op " how much she drink " he shakes his head walking to them

Jax " Half a bottle " he picks her up bridal style

She feels way too light

Donna " Holy carp Jax , not good " she slaps his arm

Jax " I didn't pore it down her throat, Don can you come help please " he walks towards the dorms , she follows behind

He pulls a key out of his jean pocket and unlocks a door

Donna " Please Jax, off limits " she shuts the door as he places Cara into the bed

Donna " Hey hunny , you ok " she asks as she can hear Jax rummaging in some draws

Cara nods

Jax " can you change her into this , she'll be more comfortable " he places a t-shirt into the bed

Donna " Who are you and what have you done with Jax " Donna smiles taking her friends shoes off and hands them to him

Jax "I'm still here Darlin " her larphs winking at her

He puts the shoes by his desk

Jax " I'll get some water while you help her change " he walks to the door watching Donna take his hoodie off Cara

Cara " Mmmmhhhmmmm K " she sits up with donnas help

Donna " thanks Jax " they both laugh , he shakes his head shutting the door behind himself

Donna " Babe you have to help me here " she laughs pulling Cara's top off and pulls on the t-shirt Jax left

Cara "thank you, you know i love you, your my bestfriend" Donna pulls the covers back for Cara to lay down

Donna " love you too , lay down and were take your jeans off " she does as she's told

Donna" let's take the pins out your hair so you don't stab yourself in the night " she pulls the pins out and puts them on the bedside table

There's a knock at the door

Donna " Come in " she shouts pulling the covers up over her friend

Jax walks in with 2 bottles is water

Jax " Ops looking for you , go , she'll be fine , I'll keep an eye on her " he places them beside the bed

Donna "Ok thanks Jax " she kiss's his cheek , and walks to the side of the bed after folding the clothes and puts them on the desk

Donna " Go to sleep Car , see you in the morning. Love ya " she kiss's her friends forehead, then walks to the door

Jax digs caras bag out from the inside of his kut pocket and places it beside the bed

Jax " thought she might need it " he srugs

Donna " night Jax " she opens the door and leaves

Jax " You ok babe " he sits on the side of the bed looking down at her on his pillow stroking her hair

Cara " Hummmmmmm " she hums in enjoyment feeling his fingers in her hair

Jax " There's some water here , and your bag . I'll leave the bathroom door open so you know where it is , if you need it . Ok " he smiles taking in every inch of her face ,

Cara " K " she smiles feelings his fingers still moving

Jax " Night Babe , if you need anything I'm just out there " he places a kiss on her forehead again. Without thinking he kiss's her closed eyes , she giggled as his goatiee tickles , she feels his lips smile still in her skin

Cara " Stay " she whispers as he pulls away from her face

Jax " I don't know " he replys putting his elbow on his knees

Cara " Stay " she repeats herself without opening her eyes

Jax " are you sure " he asks getting off the bed and locks the door

Cara " Please " she whispers nodding her head

She can hear him moving around and rustling

The bed dips and she can feel the heat of his body

She turns over to face him and curls into a ball

Jax " You warm enough " he asks moving to his side to look at her

Cara " yes " she whispers in such a small voice

Jax " You need anything at all in the night ,you wake me ok " he puts his hand on her hip and pulls her closer

She can feel he's stripped into some sweat pants

Cara " K " she answers as he places a kiss on his lips

Jax " Night Babe " he whispers pulling her as close as he can and burys his face into her hair, she can feel him sniffing her shampoo

Cara " hhhhmmmmm . Please don't hurt me ... Again " she sighs in delight and whispers the last part

Jax " Go to sleep babe " he whispers squeezing her hip and sighs too

Cara " K " she inhaled his sent as she drifted off to sleep

Cara starts to wake up , it's still pitch black ,her head is killing her , she can't move as the covers feel like lead holding her in place 


	6. Chapter 6

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara " Aaaaarrrrrr " groans opening her eyes

She feels the bed move beside her , they pull her closer to them

\--" You ok , what do you need , I'll get it " jaxs whispers from beside her sounding concerned , he squeezing her hip for reassurance.

Cara " What are you doing in my room Jax " she asks

He chuckled from beside her

Jax " other way around Darlin , your in my dorm " he larphs

Cara " Oh " she wiggled under the covers

Jax " You ok " he asks her again

Cara" I need the bathroom " she whispers

He sits up and puts the bedside light on

Cara " Fuck " she gasps putting her arms over her eyes to shade them

Jax " the door open , go on , I'll find you some pain killers " he points to the door

Cara " Ok , thank you " she slides out of the bed but realises she only has a t-shirt on

As she walks and trys to pull it down she can hear him chuckle behind her

She shuts the door and uses the toilet , as she washed her hand she looks at her reflection in the mirror

Cara " oh carp " she tries to get her hair under control

Cara " underwear still on , so we didn't have sex " she looks under the t-shirtll

She washed what little makeup she had on and sets her face with the big fluffy towel folded on a shelf

Cara " that will have to do " she hufs walking towards the door

When she goes back into the room Jax is out of bed looking in the draw of the bedside table the side she was

Jax " back into bed " he looks over his shoulder at her and smiles

Jax "Don't mean a thing Darlin " he holds his hands up in surrender

Cara " Ok " she whispers walking back to the side she got out

As she climbs back into bed she watches him , the draw still open , she sees piles of condoms stuffed in there

Jax chuckles finally finding what he needs

Jax " here " he says shutting the draw and sits on her side of the bed . He opens a bottle and hands her 2 tables

After putting the bottle on the side he hands her a bottle of water

Jax " you'll feel better after some more sleep Darlin " he watches her take them and places the bottle back then

Cara " thank you " she whispers sliding under the covers onto her left side watching him walk around the bed and climbs in beside her again. He rolls into his side too to face her

Jax " Couldn't leave a damsel in distress Darlin" he smiles licking his lips looking close at hers

Cara " I don't know what ... " she starts to say but his soft lips are on hers , she doesn't push him away but closes her eyes

As there lips move slowly she feels him smile against her lips

Feel him slide his arm under her pillow and head . He pulls her close putting his hand on her hip and squeezing it . He the threads his fingers through her hair , she places her hands into his chest, she can feel is heart beating fast

She doesn't know how long they are doing this but all of a sudden she feels his hand that was on her hip is moving around the waistband of her pants then he squeezes her ass

She lets out a small moan , he takes advantage of it and slides his tongue gently in . She'd never thought a bad ass biker could be so soft , general and caring , she melts into his arms

There tongue brushes against each other for what feels like forever , she runs her fingers over his abs he sighs and deepens the kiss , pulling her face close with his hand on her neck . She moans again as he pulls the rest of her even closer

Jax " we should get some more sleep Babe " he pulls away smiling biting his lip looking into her eyes

Cara " Ok " is all she managed as he leans over and turns the light off never letting go of her

Jax " sleep" he whispers kissing her forehead pulling to do close you can't tell where he ends and she starts

Cara "K" is all she managed feeling safe she falls back to sleep 


	7. Chapter 7

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up feeling like she's had a good night's sleep , she opens her eyes and realises her head is on Jax chest and hes holding her as close as he can , the skylight in his room is letting the morning light in . She studied his chest without moving.Then his face , he looks carefree and relaxed

Without moving much she looks around the room , she spots her clothes . Trying to prize herself from his hold . As she moves he pulled her closer and sighs

Cara " ooohhhh carp " she whispers to herself closing her eyes

She then had an idea, she grabs her pillow she slept some of the night on and puts it close to his face . It smells of her , Jax rolls over and buries his face into it and moans

Cara moves quickly but quietly out of the bed , picks up her jeans and goes into his bathroom without looking back

Cara " what the Fuck are you doing " she whispers to herself using the toilet and pulls her jeans on

In her jeans is a hair tye so she puts her hair into a messy bun, she spots his tooth brush. Picks it up .

Cara " what the hell " she shrugs and uses it to brush her teeth

She opens the door quietly again and puts her head out .

He's still fast asleep.

She spots her shoes , she grabs them , walks to his door .un locks it, Opens it and goes out . Shutting the door behind herself She leans onto the wall letting out a breath she was holding in

She walks into the main room and spots Donna sitting at the bar with a coffee in her hand talking to the blond hair man everyone called prospect

Donna " hey , do you want coffee " Donna asks watching Cara putting her shoes on

Cara " morning, show me the kitchen and I'll get it " she walks to her friend

Donna " Come on , let's see what food there is as I'm starving " Donna drags her to a room off the side

They did through the fridge and cupboards

Cara " pancakes, bacon and eggs? " she looks at her friend

Donna " Were have to cook it all up as if they smell food , it'll probably be gone before we get any " she larphs turning the oven on

Cara " Ok come on , we can do this " She tucks jaxs t-shirt into her jeans and digs a bowl and wisk out

Between the both of them , they put the bacon in the oven cooking , Cara is mixing pancakes and cooking scramble eggs , Donna has refilled the 3 coffee machines and turned them on

Cara flips pancakes as the prospects puts his head in the door

Cara " what's your name prospect! " she turns and looks at him

\-- " kip " he replys as she places the cooked pancakes into a foil tray and places them in the oven

Cara " make yourself a plate before anyone else gets here , you've been up since God knows what cleaning , so you've earned it " Donna hands him a paper plates and plastic knife and fork

Cara gets 3 foil trays out , he puts his food on it , Donna adds some bread

Kip" thanks " he kisses there cheeks and goes and sits at the bar

Op " good timing " he suddenly appears, he pulls Donna to him and kiss's her

Op" how's your head " he asks walking to Cara , pulls her into a hug and kiss's her forehead

Cara " not too bad thanks , slept it off " she pulls all the cooked food out of the oven

Donna and Op look at each other and smerk

Cara " what " she asks watching Donna make her and Op a plate

Op " nothing , thanks for this " he leaves the both women to tidy up

Jax " smells great , you didn't wake me up " he appeared out of nowhere. His hair is wet and pulled back like he's had a shower

He walks towards Cara and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

Donna raises her eyebrows at his actions. Jax doesn't see

Donna " here take this , we're be out in a minute " she give him her plate

Jax " make sure you eat , your too skinny " he places another kiss on Caras head and leaves to find Op

Donna " what was that, spill " she whispers to her friend as they plate food up to themselves

Cara " we sort of made out " she stops and hides her face with her hands

Donna " You were in no state when I put you to bed " she pulls her hands away from her face

Cara " we woke up in the night , it was then . And I woke up on his chest with him holding me tight " she fills 4 cups of coffee turning her back to her friend

Donna " what the Fuck " she half shouts

Cara " shhhhh we didn't have sex " she tries to quit her friend down

Op " we ok here " he pokes his head in

Donna " sorry coffee cups were hot , can you take these 2 in please " she smiles at him giving him 2 cups

Cara " won't be happening again , Don't worry " she hugs Donna after Op disappears

Donna " ok" she whispers hugging her tightly

Donna " Come on before everyone else gets here " Donna larphs grabbing her food and cup then walks out towards the guys

Jax " how's your head " he asks as she sits at the table

Cara " Ok " is all she can say

Op " how's the hangover " he smiles as he and Jax finishes there food

Cara " fine , I won't be drinking like that again " she looks at Donna

Cara " before i forgot I've got this week off , so I can sort out somewhere to live so you can get your house back " she looks at Donna again drinking her coffee

Op " hey you don't need to , the room is yours as long as you want it " he smiles at her

Donna "yeah you've done so much for us , so your not going anywhere" Donna has tears in her eyes

Cara " I need to , you need family time " she smiles with tears in her eyes too

Cara " but you can't get rid of me " she adds as Donna sits on her lap and hugs her tightly

Op " too right , you need to keep cooking for us , we're waist away " he laughs watching 2 best friends wipe away there tears

Jax " just let us know when you need help and were help move you" he smiles as Donna goes back to her seat and food

Cara " Ok , I'm looking around 3 houses this week so I'll let you know " suddenly people start coming back into the main room

Chibs " wow who cooked " he asks smelling the breakfast

Op " Cara " he laughs as Chibs joins them with a cup and a plate of food

Chibs " your coming next week to our party , I'll make sure we have more food here love " he smiles kissing the top of her head as he passed and sits at a table

She watches Jax stiffen across from her

Cara "We'll see " she whispers holding her cup to her mouth

Cara "You ok if I take the truck, I'll rescue Neeta " she stands up

Donna " that's fine , I'll jump on Op " she replys not realising what she's said

Cara " Too much info , another reason why I need to leave, I don't need to hear you " she larphs holding her hand out for the keys

Donna " Shut up " Donna goes red digging her keys out of her pocket

Cara " Op can you finish my food , can't have you wasting away " she pushed her plate towards him

Cara " Jax is your dorm open so I can get my things " standing by him

Jax " I think so , hang on a minute I'll come " he looks at her and stops putting food into his mouth

Cara " it's fine , I won't be long " she starts to walk towards his room

She gets halfway down the corridor ima comes out of a door looking a mess , Cara shakes her head and walks past her

Ima " run away bitch " ima whispers folding her arms

Cara " excuse me " Cara stops turns around and walks back to her

Cara " I'm not running away anywhere " she glares her down

Cara " I'm just going to jaxs room to get my stuff , Jaxs room is where I slept , and this is his shirt that I slept in " imas eyes get bigger

Ima " won't be long before he gets bored of you and he's off to the next croweater " she hufs

Cara can see jaxs coming towards them

Jax " Ima leave " he shouts at the blond

Cara " she don't like me " Cara smiles as he puts his arm around her

Jax " your playing with fire there , she'll make it her job to make your life hell " he shakes his head pulling her towards his door

Cara " I'm a big girl " he opens his door and they go in

She moved away from him and collects her hand bag , her phone is on top of it

Jax " I put my number in it , if you need anything, call me " he walks close behind her as she stands up

Cara " Why would I need you " she asks turning around , she can feel his breath on her face

Jax " for anything Darlin" he smiles moving closer to her face

Cara " I have to go Jax " she pulls away putting space between them

Jax " come on I'll walk you to the truck " he places his hand on the small of her back after he shuts the door . That feeling is still there every time he places a hand on her

Donna " we won't be long " she shouts waving as Jax pushes her out the door

Cara " thanks for last night " she starts as they reach the truck, he boxs her in with his arms

Jax " about last night " he starts looking into her eyes . Blue on blue and bites his lip

Cara " Jax , I can't be a notch on your bed , I don't share well . And you can't be fateful. Soooo it's not gonna happen " she places her hands on his chest

Jax " Come on Darlin " he smiles at her

Cara " I have to go " she whispers kissing his cheek

Jax " see you around Darlin " he rubs his thumb over her cheek and kiss's her lips slowly

Cara " bye " she whispers back as he opens the truck door for her

She gets in , starts the engine and pulls away , he watches her. She sees him pull a pack of cigarettes out of his cut and lights it . She then pulls into the street and drives away


	8. Chapter 8

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

It's Monday morning , Donna and Cara are walking out of a house

Donna " There's no way your moving in there " Donna gets into the truck

Cara " it's not that bad " she hide the humour in her voice

Donna " yeah the mushrooms in the bedroom are ideal " she laughs as the drive home

Cara spots a to let sign at a house at the beginning of donnas road

Cara " can you drop me here a minute, I wanna check something " Donna pulls over and let's her out

Cara " Go home , I'll walk . I won't be long " she digs her phone out of her pocket

Donna " You sure " Donna asks watching her friend

Cara " Go " larphs shutting the door

She dialed the number on the sign

\-- " charming rental , how many I help you " someone picks the call up

Cara " hi yes , I'm looking for a house to rent , I've seen one in Washington drive , is it still available, and if so can I maybe view it please " she cross her fingers

\-- " yes it is , it's a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom place not in the best part of town . But it's a place to start. " she can hear rustling

\-- " I can be there in an hour if that's ok , does that work for you " she asks

Cara " yeah I can work with that , thanks . My name's Cara by the way " she smiles starting to walk to Donna house

\-- " I'm lizzy , see you soon " the phone goes dead

An hour later Donna and Cara are stood out the house waiting

A car pulls up a large black women gets out and walks to them

Lizzy " are you Cara " she holds her had out to Donna

Cara " no that's me " she laughs taking her hand

Lizzy " Ok sorry , shall we go in " she unlocked the door

It's dark and dusty but roomly

Lizzy " this is the living room , it's open planned, there's a small kitchen to your left , it's big enough for a table " Cara looks into the oven and fridge

Donna " just needs a good clean and air " Donna looks around

Lizzy " 2 double bedrooms with fitted wardrobes " they walk towards them

Lizzy " it's $500 a month , unfurnished . We'll pay for the cleaning up , lawns cutting front and back " the walk to the bathroom

There's a shower , toilet , 2 sink and surprising a old style bath

Lizzy " it's that low because were in the unpopular side of town "

Donna " $350 and were clean and do the lawns " she puts her hands on her hips

Lizzy " $450 is lowest i can go " they walk back into the living room

Cara " As you said it's the unpopular side of town , how long it been empty , 6 months a year ?? . Last offer $400 , show me the garden " she grabs Donnas hand and walks to the patio doors

Lizzy " it comes with a shed and small wooden patio also a small garage you can access from here of out front" they walk into the grass

Cara " can we have a quick chat , then we're get back to you " she turns to Donna

Lizzy " sure I'll be inside " she disappeared

Donna " you'll stay with us until we clean , paint and get furniture " she smiles

Cara " Ok I'll take it , can I pay 4 months up front please " Donna smiles looking at her friend as they walk to Lizzy

Lizzy " great , are you able to come to the office tomorrow about 11am to sign your paperwork " she smiles handing her a card with the address on

Cara " no problem, see you tomorrow and thank you " they shake hands , Lizzy locks the door and walks to her car

Donna " can't believe it , I'm so glad your close " Donna hugs her friend as they walk to her house

Donna looks at her phone

Donna " Come on were having lunch with Op , we're stopping on the way to get burgers " she smiles going and getting her keys

Cara " really , why " she moans getting in the passenger seat

Donna " he said . He and Jax haven't got anything to do for a bit " Donna smiles put into the dinner

Cara " Come on , I haven't seem or spoken to him since I left that morning " Cara follow Donna into lumpys

Donna " yeah , what did happen " Donna stops and looks at her

Cara " on the way to his room Ima stoped me , told me he'd get board of me them move onto the next , Don . I can't do it . He walked me to the truck . Started trying to talk about the night before. I told him I wasn't a notch on his bed , and I don't share. And I know he can't stay fateful. I just can't Don . I don't know how you do it " she's trying not to cry

Donna " Oh Babe . Op don't cheat .We don't have the what happens on the road stays on the road clause, I'd leave with the kids . He knows id kill him " Donna larphs slinging her arm over her friends shoulders and they continued walking in

\-- " Don what you doing here on your day off " a woman asks as she approaches the till

Donna " Stacie , getting Op and Jax lunch . Can they have the normal please and a plain burger with salad and cheesy fries. Cara what you having " she turns to her friend

Cara " Ham salad sandwich with normal fries please " she tries smiling but it doesn't reach her eyes

Stacie " 2 double cheese burgers with pickle , salad and sauce, 3 cheesy fries , 1 salad burger , I ham salad sandwich with regular fries . Can you give us 5 minutes " she places the order

Cara " no worries, how much " she starts digging her bank card out

Stacie " nothing , the amount of hours Don does . It's fine " she disappears

Donna "We need to start lists of everything you'll need " they sit at a table getting a pen and notebook out

Cara " Everything " she larphs

Donna " not funny , let's make a page per room " she writes on each side of the pages

Stacie " here you go , all ready " she places the large bag on the table

Donna " thanks , see you tomorrow " they walk to the car

Donna " Were list everything on the page they'd go in , and tick it off when we have it " they start driving towards the garage

They pull in and spot the guys sat on a picnic table

Donna " Come on I need to see gemma " they get out and walk to an office

Gemma " hay baby girl. Looking good . And you are " Gemma kiss's Donna and looks at Cara

Donna " Cara bell , she's been staying with me and helping out while Op was inside " they both look at her

Gemma " well that makes you family, welcome to the family hun " she pulls Cara into a hug

Gemma " what can I do for you two " she adds sitting behind the desk

Donna " is there any furniture in the storage? " she asks getting her lists out

Gemma " I don't know baby girl , when you go can you take twedle dum and twedle dee with you , " she smiles looking at the door

Jax " hey ma not nice " he crossed is arms infrount on his body

Gemma " You know I don't mean it baby , go have lunch you two " she kiss's his cheek

Op " that's why we're here " Op takes the bag from Cara hands

Op " thanks " they walk out back towards the table

Cara " is the end of the week ok , I should have the keys by then " she asks looking worried

Gemma " when ever baby , before you go come get the keys . Go eat lunch before they eat it all " she laughs tapping Cara cheek

Cara " thanks gemma , and it's nice to meet you " she starts to leave

Gamma " You too baby girl . Hope to see more of you " she waves at her

Donna " hopefully will " Donna larphs pushing her friend out towards the guys

They sit at the table, Donna gets 2 bottles of waters out of her bag and the notebook

Jax " Please say the waters not mine " he asks picking up the notebook

Jax " what's this " he adds flicking through the lists

Donna " Caras found a house , we're making lists of everything she needs " she replys putting 2 cans of Dr pepper on the table

Op "Alright" he grabs one and opens it

Jax " so , what do you have for your house " he puts the list down the takes a bite out of his burger

Cara " clothes , photos. That's about it " she puts some fries in her mouth

Op " Shit, nothing then . Were the house " he asks putting the list down then continues to eat

Cara nods at her friend

Donna " would you believe, 5 doors down " she smiles eating

Op " No shit . That's great . " he smiles at Jax it doesn't go unnoticed by the girls

Donna " only thing is , we need to clean , paint and cut the lawns " she smiles at the guys

Jax " Not a problem, there's enough people here to help " he watches Cara eat

Cara " You don't have to , I'll do as much as I can " she protects

Donna " Shut up and don't argue " Donna slaps her arm

Op " yeah we're sort it and make it liveable again " he adds finishes eating

Cara " Ok thank you , I pick the keys up tomorrow. So I'll see really how bad it is " she looks around at them

Jax " cool , come on Op let's get back to work . Thanks for the food Darlin " he winks as he stands up and walks away

Op " see ya later babe " Op kiss's his wife and walks away

Donna " Come on , let's get the keys and go shopping for cleaning supplies before the kids finish school " they throw the rubbish away , collect the keys from Gemma and go shopping .


	9. Chapter 9

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Tuesday Cara collects the keys

She cleans both bedrooms , the bathroom . She finds a utility room with a washer dryer and more cupboard space and coat hooks . All that's left to clean is the living room and kitchen. It helps there's no carpets it's all wooden floors. She's wiped the walls down of all the rooms she's cleaned . She takes a break and runs out to get some paint . Her bedroom pail blue , the other bedroom cream as well as the utility. Finally the bathroom green .

It's lunchtime and Donnas just finished an early shift ,

Donna " damn woman . You've been busy " she walks into the house

Both bedrooms and utility are done , and she halfway through the bathroom

Cara " Do the colours look ok" she gets off the ladder she found in the shed

Donna " Come on show me " she takes her hand walking around the house

Donna " there great , them rooms are liveable . Don't over do it . I'm off tomorrow so we're do the rest " they took at the living room

Donna " I can't believe your be moving out "she pouts

Cara" it's also a place for you to escape " she larphs hugging her friend

They hear 2 bikes pull up and then the engines off

Op walks in the door , he has his work shirt on , Jax is close behind him

Op " Come on woman , show us this place " he slings his arm over Cara shoulders

Op " hey babe " he leans over a kiss's Donna

Cara " the paints wet in 3 rooms " she shows them

Jax " what are you wonder woman " he puts his arm around her waist with his hand on her hip

Cara " no , can't sit around doing nothing " he pulls her closer

Cara " I just need to see if the washer dryer, oven and fridge work . Then clean the kitchen and living room . Then paint and it's all ready for furniture "she goes to pull away from him

Op " we're look at the washer and dryer after work tonight. And we're help with everything tommrrow after lunch as Gemmas giving us Wednesday afternoon off . We can go to the storage then . "He hugs his wife close

Donna" I'm off tomorrow too , so when the twins go to school we're start here " she smiles at her husband

Cara " then I'll know what I've got to go and buy " she moves out of jaxs arms

Jax " should only be a mattress , sofa kitchen stuff . Should be too much Ma don't throw anything away " he walks to her side again

Cara " bedding and towels too " she adds washing her hands

Op " Come on we'd better get back , see you after work car " Op kiss's her head and walks to the door still with Donna under his arm

Jax " I'll be there " he shouts over his shoulders watching them leave

Jax " You did great , but you shouldn't be over working on your own " he whispers treading his fingers through her hair pulling her face closer

Cara " I'm used to it " she whispers back looking at his lips

She's struggling to resist him

Jax " Don't resist it " he moved closer , he rubs her nose with his

Cara " I have to... " she starts to say but his lips are no hers . She sighs putting her hands on his chest grabbing his shirt pulling him closer , his free hand goes to his favorite place her hip and squeezes it . She moans as he pulls her the closes you could ever be , he takes advantage and and runs his tongue over her bottom lip gently her tongue meets his

Op " Jax , come on man " he hears his friend shout . He pulls away and places his forehead on hers

Jax " I love the way you taste " he places another small kiss on her lips and leaves

Donna walks back in

Donna " I thought you said no " she smerks looking at her friend

Cara " what " she turns away so no one can see her red face

Donna " your lips are swollen " she points out

Cara " I can't stay away from him , it's like I'm drawn to him , Fuck " runs her fingers over her lips

Donna " You my friend are hooked " they walk back to the bathroom to finish

Op turns up after work and they sort out how the washer and dryer works, they both work fine . Also the fridge and oven , but they both need a good clean


	10. Chapter 10

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

The next morning Donna drops the kids off at school and Cara goes to her house

The clean and paint the living room a gray

Just before lunch they start the kitchen, they have the radio up loud, Cara starts singing

Donna " Damn girl , you can sing " she sways to the song caras singing to

Cara " I can almost see it, that dream in dreaming , but there's a voice inside my head, telling your never reach it " she sings her heart out

Donna " Hold carp , that was fantastic " she hugs her friend so tight

Cara " it's just a hobby, I enjoy singing " they clean all cupboards, work surface. All that's left to do is move the fridge

Cara " I hopped off the plane at LAX

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess

Whoa, am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay Z song was on

And the Jay Z song was on

And the Jay Z song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song

And the butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like, yeah

Movin' my hips like, yeah

I got my hands up

They're playin' my song

You know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah it's a party in the USA" they dance around bumping butts

Cara " Get to the club in a taxi cab

Everybody's looking at me now

Like "who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?

She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song

And the butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like, yeah

Movin' my hips like, yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

You know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah it's a party in the USA" they move the fridge out

They didn't hear the bike's pull up and the men stand at the door, folded arms in there chest , watching them dance around

Donna and Cara suddenly spot a dead mouse

They both scream and jump on the work surface

Jax and Op larphs so hard they double over

Donna " get the mouse , get the mouse " she screamed at them

The men bag it up and check if there's any more. They pull the fridge out and clean it all up before pusher back and plugging it in

Jax " You can come down now and finish dancing around Darlin " he smiles looking at the girls still stood on the surface

Donna " has it really gone " she asks as Op puts her down

Jax " it's out in the trash " he grabs hold of Cara and pulls her down close to him

Cara " thank you " she whispers looking into his eyes

Op " let's get this paint on the walls before we see what's in the lockup , so it has time to dry " they all grab brushes and paint

Jax " You did good girl , ready to live in and great colours Darlin " he places a kiss on her head

Op " Come on were take both trucks " he says as they go out the door

Cara locks up

Jax " You riding with me " he asks walking to his bike

Cara " I've never been on a bike before " she replys shyly

Jax " get on . Op were meet you there. Gona pick my truck up then go . See you there brother " he hands Cara his helmet

Donna and Op smile at them wave and go off to there house , Op on his bike

Cara puts it on , puts her handbag cross over her body . She puts her hand on us shoulder slings her leg over his bike and sits on

He starts it up

Jax " hold on tight " he places her hands round his waist, the spark goes through there body's again

Jax " Ok " he asks putting his gloves on , kicks the stand and looks back

Cara " Go careful please " he can just hear her

Jax " trust me ,your safe with me " he replys smiling pulling off

They go 2 streets over . He pulls in a drive next to a pick up

He stops the engine and puts the stand down . She gets off the way she got on

Cara " thanks " she hands him his helmet back

Jax " Don't worry about it Darlin " he winks at her and gets off

He unlocks the door and they both get in

Cara " I really appreciate this Jax , you don't have to help " she says watching the road ahead

Jax " I want to be here " he smiles putting his hand on her thigh and pulls her close to his side

Cara " Why are we stopping " she watched as he rubs his hand up and down her thigh and pulls into a layby at the side of the road

Jax " because i want to do this " he turns to face her , looks into her eyes , bites his lip and threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer

Cara " we can't do this " She starts as he places his lips on hers . It's starts slow , sweet and general.

Jax " why no . I've been dying to do this since I saw you dance around your kitchen " he whispers against her lips . They kiss more deeply. Both moaning , it turns each of them on even more. Cara pulls on his t-shirt so the are so close they can feel each others heart beat. Jax runs his hand up and down her back

Cara " something's Gona happen " she whispers

Jax " if we carry on like this it will " he kiss's along her jaw and softly down her throat

Cara "Shit " she moans as he nibbled it . She can feel him smile against her skin

Cara "Jax " she sighs

Cara " it always happens, something good in my life always gets ripped away from me . I can't do it again . It will kill me " he pulls his face away from her neck

Jax " nothing's going to happen babe " he places his hand on her cheeks and looks into her eyes

Cara " don't promise what you can't keep " she whispers back

Her phone starts ringing

Jax " Come on that will be Donna checking on us " he larphs pulling her to his side . She gets her phone out as they drive off again . His hand has found its place in her thigh again

Cara " there there " she reads to him . He squeezes her leg

Jax " Ok " he smiles at her and places a kiss on her lips

They pull up next to Op truck , donnas opening the garage door

Cara " holy carp " she says walking to donnas side

Op " You got the lists he asks as he and Jax walk deep in

Donna "Yeap " she digs it out

2 trips later and all she needs is a mattress , bedding , towels , kitchen stuff , a blind for her bedroom , some mats and a tv

Jax " told you ma kept everything " he and Op carry the last sofa bed in to the spare bedroom

Op " Don , take Cara to get the rest while me move everything where it needs to be and out the bed together " they put it down and sit on it . There's a large dressing table with loads of draws on one walk and the leather sofa bed in the other

Cara " You sure " she places a box in the hall

Jax " Go before he changes his mind " he gets up and walks to her

Cara " Ok " she smiles at them , Jax places a kiss on her forehead

Donna " Come on , don't need to be told twice " she laughs pulling her friend towards the truck

Cara grabs her bag as the pass it


	11. Chapter 11

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

Donna " mattress being delivered tomorrow , tick , bedding , towels , tick . " she reads off the list as they push a trolley around

Cara" kitchen stuff , tick " Donna ticks it off

Donna " curtain and throws , tick " she adds

Cara " I'm getting a new set of pillows and duvet " she putts them in the cart

Suddenly she spots some long brown hair she recognised

She spots Tara pushing a trolley away from them

Cara " You have got to be shitting me " she holds her head and looks at Donna

Donna " what , getting new bedding ready for a blonde biker we both know " she looks concerned

Cara " Fucking Taras back " she points , they spot here

Donna " Oh come on " Donna adds

Cara " I'm not in the mood for this now , can we go please " she looks sad

Donna " let's pay and get out of here "

They load everything into ops truck and head to caras new home

Jax " hey , that was quick " he and Op help them take everything into the house

Cara " id had enough and wanted to get back " she looks upset

Op looks at Donna for answers, she shakes her head

Cara " You ok to unpack the kitchen stuff Jax " she puts some bags into the kitchen

Jax " sure , you ok " he asks stopping her

Op and Donna take the rest into her room

Cara " yeah , I'm just tired . Thanks " she places a soft tender kiss on his lips . He's off garde as he's always the one who kiss's her .

He pulls her closer and kiss's her back and smiles

Cara " I'm just gonna get some more ok " she pulls away and places another kiss on him

Jax " Ok " he smiles starting to put things away

Op " and you saw her , was it really her " Cara can hear Donna and Op talking as she walks to her bedroom

Cara " yes it was her . Things were going so well and now , I knew something was Gona happen . It always does " she sits on the floor beside the bags

Op " doesn't mean she's back " he gets on his knees beside her

Cara " she is ... " she puts her hands on her face

Donna " we don't know that , Op , keep Jax busy please while i try and calm her down " he leaves and shuts the door behind himself

Care " she left him ... But he'll go back .. I'm nothing compared to her .. He doesn't even remember me before her " she's closed to crying

Donna " You still care for him " she asks rubbing her friends back

Cara " I can't help it , " she whispers looking at her friend

Donna " Come on , let's unpack and get back out there . We're see what happens, ok " she helps her off the floor

Cara " Ok " is all she manages

Donna " bedroom stuff , we're put in your wardrobe. Throws were put out in the sofa and the sofa bed . This bed looks great in here " someone opens the door

Jax " it looks perfect in here . Just let us know if you want anything moved and were do it " he walks to Cara hand hugs her from behind

Jax " when's ya mattress coming " he smirks at Donna

Donna " yuck , I'll take these out " she grabs the throws

Cara " some time tomorrow morning " he turns her around and pulls her so close there's no room between them

Jax " You ok babe " he leans back to look into her eyes

Cara " I'm just emotional, ignore me " she buries her head Into his chest . She smells his calming smell , his aftershave, smoke and car oil

Jax "Can't do that " he kiss's her head and runs a hand up her back

Op " Jax " he shouts from the other room

Jax " Come on " he pulls away but grabs her hand and kiss's the back of it

Op " we gotta go and get the kids " he and Donna head for the door

Cara " thanks for everything " she smiles at them

Op " it will be ok " he whispers kissing her cheek

Donna " see you soon " she kiss's her too

It's just Jax and Cara now left , they sit on the sofa that had now got 2 big fluffy gray throws on that Donna must have done

Jax " You really ok Babe " he pulls her closer to him by her leg

Cara " yes . Thanks for everything you've done Jax " she looks at him . He's biting his lip and smiling at her . His arm is on the back of the sofa behind her

Jax " no worries Darlin " his face moves closer to hers again

Cara " we'd better go soon " she looks at his eyes . She can see the lust in them

Jax " after we've done more of this " he whispers treading his fingers through her hair, pulling her face closer

She closes her eyes as she feels his soft lips on hers

She places one of her her hands on his cheek and the other on his chest pulling him even closer gripping his shirt ,He runs his hand up and down her leg , he moved it towards her bum . Suddenly he picks her up and places her across his legs she gasped and he takes advantage and slowly sticks his tongue into her mouth, they brush against each other as if there meant to be .She can feel he's getting hard under her , She loves all she has to do is kiss him and he's turned on

Cara " Jax " she say breathlessly as he starts to place kiss's on her neck . He smiles as he hears his name and starts to nibble her skin , her hand that was on his face is now through his hair .

Jax " better stop or it will be too far for me to " he places his forehead on hers

Jax " give it a chance " he smiles looking into her eyes

He helps her up , she grabs her bag and they walk to the door

Jax " I have to go " his phone goes off on his pocket

Cara " Ok , when I'm moved in property I'll cook as thank you " she walks him to his bike

Jax " that would be nice " he smiles looking into her eyes

Cara " take care " she watches him get on his bike

Jax " always " he smirks putting his helmet on

Jax " bye babe " he moved closer and kiss's her

Cara " bye " she whispers

He places one more kiss on her lips and leaves

Her mattress is delivered, she finishes everything else . She gets shopping and tv for the living room.

( Bedroom contents : white metal king size bed , 2 bedside tables , 1 large 12 draw chest of drawers

Spare room : 1 bedside table , Brown leather sofa bed 12 draw chest of drawers.

Bathroom : a wicker basket 6 draw chest

Utility: washer , dryer, ironing board , shoe storage

Living room: large 8 seated corner sofa , small coffee table , a thin shelving unit , tv unit with draws and a large sideboard

Kitchen: 6 seat dining table )


	12. Chapter 12

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

it's Friday morning the day after Cara moved in

Her phone goes off at 5am on her bedside table

Cara " Hello " she sleepy answers it without looking who it is

\-- " Hey, sorry it's Christie from the hospital. Sorry to bother you , is there any way you can work today . We're short . There's a new doctor and everyone's phoning in sick " she sits up right hearing about a new doctor. She knows who it is without anyone saying

Cara " I'm still on holiday " she sighs

Christie" I'm know I'm sorry . Double pay as well as your holiday. I'm desperate. Would you rather me call or Margaret " she heard laughing

Cara " Ok ok , give me about an hour " she gets out of bed . Thank God s h e cleaned her scrubs yesterday

Christie " thank God , I owe you big time . Your with the babies " she moves around getting ready

Cara " Ok see you soon " she sends a message to Donna

At 6 she walks into the hospital. A tall black women is waiting for her

Christie" here coffee " she hands her a cup as they walk to the lift

Cara " thanks " they walk to the nurse's station. She puts her bag under it and sits down to look at the list of babies in

\--" Its quite quiet at the moment " a voice says from behind her

Cara "Ok " she doesn't look up but knows who the voice belongs to

Tara" I thought that was you , I'm glad I have a friendly face . Been here all week and I don't know anyone " she's trying to be nice

Cara " Sorry I've been on holiday all week . Moved " puts the list down and finally looks at her

Tara " where's that . I'm at my dad's at the moment. Is it near that " she places a fake smile on her face

Cara " same road as Op and Donna " she larphs in her head

She knows why she's here , here for Jax . She might as well pull away from him as she's lost already . She can't compete against Tara . Caras not skinny , or tall . She's curved and 5 ft 2

Tara " oh your still in contact with them " she sits on the desk

Cara " yeah , been bestfriend since we were in diapers , will always have each other backs "she rubs it in . They were great friends until Tara started hanging around Jax . Then she didn't exist anymore

Tara" oh ok "

Cara " i'd better go and start obs, see you later " she tries to be polite . Puts a stethoscope around her neck and walks to the first room.

Most of the baby's are out of danger but have to stay for a little help

( Donna " ok hun . Have a good day. Can you pick the kids up . Ops working and I'm pulling a double " ) a message goes to her phone as she comes out of the 4th room

( Cara " 2-30 no problem. She's fucking back here working on the baby's . I'm stuck with her FFS ") she leans on the wall and replys

(Donna" oh babe , I'll kick his ass . Try not to kill her " ) she smiles at the reply

She hasn't seen Jax since the Wednesday. She's had a few text from him making sure she's ok , but nothing else

For the next 3 weeks she works every day being stuck with Tara . Half the time she doesn't listen to her and tunes her out

Jax hasn't showed his face as well . She's not sure if Donna or Op has told him Taras back


	13. Chapter 13

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx--

\--

It's a normal Wednesday shift . Cara been at work since 6am

It's now 11. There's a call about a heavy pregnant woman overdosed.

\--" She's 30 weeks pregnant, known user . Was found bleeding. We don't know how the baby is . Can we prepare everything. Incubator the works " a doc asks Cara to get ready

Cara " sure" she goes into a glass room puts gloves on cleans everything makes the tiny bed

By 12-30 there's a tiny little boy with wires and tubes everywhere

She keeps close eye on him . She writing on his chart as she spots jax, Bobby Chibs Gemma and clay almost running down the corridor

Gemma" hey baby " Gemma greats her with a hug as she comes out the door

Everyone smiles at her apart from Jax

Tara appears

She's not really listening to her talk to them but is rubbing Gemma back

Jax is white as a sheet when her hears his son is so Ill

He has a tear in his abdomen and a congenital heart defect

Jax " she never wanted to talk to me , I didn't know " is all he whispers

Tara keeps smiling at him and flirting

Cara " we can take you to see him now " she tried to get Jax to see his son

Tara tells him she's asked to assist knowing he'll be grateful to her

Jax "His name is abel " he says spotting Cara

Tara " it's a good name " she smiles at him

He suddenly backs away

Tara "Jax " she shouts at him

Gemma " Jackson " she adds . He keeps walking

Cara " Jax " she shouts pleading at him . He stops and turns around and walks back to her

Jax " Go with Cara . I've got something to do " he squeezes caras hand . Bobby , Chibs smile . Gemma , clay and Tara are in shock at his show of affection.

He walks away fast . Gemma grabs Caras hand

Clay " watch his back " says to Bobby and Chibs . They disappear after him

Cara " Come meet your grandson " she leads Gemma to Abels room

He's moving slightly. He has a blue hat on and looks so tiny

Gemma " he's so small" she has tears in her eyes going in the room

Cara " he's in the best place . He's going through withdrew from whatever his mum was taking " Cara places a hand into of his incubator

Gemma" I'm glad your the one looking after him . He's in good hands " she hugs her tight

Cara " ask anything you want ill try and answer " she rubs Gemma back

Gemma " thank you baby " she whispers

Cara " your welcome here anytime , I'll make sure of it " she walks Gemma out

Gemma " thank you " she's in shock

Cara " it's fine . You take care of Jax please " she asks

Gemma " I'll try , your look after him " she points at the baby

Cara " ok" she watches Gemma go

She gets her phone out and text Jax

(Cara" Always here for you , Day or night . He's strong like his father XX")

Tara" no private calls " she asks up to her

She ignore her

Tara" how long you been jaxs old lady " she try to piss her off

Cara " I'm not . We're friends " is all she replys going back to work

2 hours later Jax is back at the hospital

He comes out of Abels mums room

Jax " hey " he whispers

Cara "hey " she rubs his cheek with her hand moving closer to him

Jax " he's not gonna make it . . He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart" he pulls her to him

Cara "you've got to see him " she looks in his eyes

Jax " I can't " he almost crys

Cara " your all he has . Your his father " she rubs her nose in his cheek

Jax " for how long , a day , a week " he pulls away

Jax " I have to go " he adds

Cara " when ever you need me I'm here " she pulls him in for a hug before he goes

She watches him leave.

Another 4 hours later she walks into Abels room.

Cara " hey it's just me . I'm checking you again. We need to keep an eye on you to get you better " she whispers at him writing everything on his chart

Cara " your such a beautiful boy " she places her hand on the top of his bed

Tara " don't get too attached " she smikes with her arms crossed looking from the door way

Cara " he's a strong boy . He'll make it " she doesn't look at her

Tara" that's not what I mean , " she larphs

Cara " I'm doing my job " making sure all his tubes are unblocked

Tara " I'm off for 2 days now , have fun with the baby . I'll have fun with the daddy " she walks away shutting the door

Cara " she's not a nice lady , she hurt your daddy . We need to protect him " Abel moves to her voice

Cara " You need to rest now as you have surgery tomorrow " she whispers at him

Cara " sleep tight " she leaves

She looks at her phone walking to her car and find a message from Jax

(Jax " thank you , I'm glad he has you there ") a tear skids down her face

She goes home , strips , gets into bed and gets and sleeps


	14. Chapter 14

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Some babys are behind realises so it's a busy day for Cara

Abel has to have Obs every hour

Gemma been around most of the day

Able goes in for his surgery early afternoon

\--" No doc Knowles today " doc Namid asks scrubbing in

Cara " no she had great pleasure telling me she had 2 days off last night " they get everything ready

Doc Namid " when was the last time you had a day off " he asks Cara as she brings Abel in

Cara " apart from my time off to move ... 2 months ago " she stands back and watches

Doc Namid " You have to say no to Margaret " he starts

Cara " I can't help im not the golden child , I try and keep my head down " she replys

\-- " this place wouldn't run smoothly without out , and your fantastic with all the kids " another nurse adds

Cara " I've been told I'm getting too attached and it's wrong " she remembers what Tara said

\--" Doc Knowles don't know anything , don't listen to her . She's only after the father. Batting her eyes and flirting. You always think of the children first . I don't even know why she's back, we need more like you " the nurse adds

Everyone is shocked by the way people feel about Tara

Cara " I know why " she whispers to herself

Cara " I'm going to get all his things ready and clean , page me if you need anything " she pushes his tiny bed back to his room

Gemma waiting for news

Gemma "hey baby girl , any news " she hugs Cara

Cara " no not yet , just started . He's in good hands " she pulls away

Gemma " has he been in to see him yet " she asks sitting becide Luann

Cara" not yet , but I'm working on it " she pats Gemma hand

Luann " I like her " she hears

Gemma " yeah she's better than that bitch doctor " that's all she hears

She busy herself until Abels out

Cara " well done bud , your doing fantastic , but your going back in as he wants to help you more" she whispers cleaning his wounds

She looks out of the window and Tara appears in scrubs and talks to Gemma

Cara " that lying birch " she whispers to herself

She sees Gemma grab the back of Taras scrubs

She still has Jax crow and her lower back

It brakes caras heart

Cara " your my priority Abel , I can't wait for him " a tear skids down her cheek

The tear falls onto The top of his incubator

Cara " I'm sorry " is pulls herself together and wipes it away

She leaves the door and pulls her phone out

( Cara " first surgery went well , Doc doesn't want to wait doing second now X ") she sends to Jax watching him being taken away again

Less than 5 minutes

(Jax" thank you for looking over him X ") is his reply

She watches Tara disappear again

2 hours later Abel is back in his room

She does all the check on all the baby's including him

It's getting late and doc Namid places Abels notes in front of her

Cara" thank you " she starts writing all the notes into his file

Doc Namid " he's doing well " he walks away

She sighs in relief knowing he's doing well ,she's sat writing all notes into everyone's file

She has to stretch , so she walks in front of Abels room

Cara "hey bud , it went well , won't be long and were busting you out of here " she whispers putting her hand into the hole and strokes his head

Cara " You need to get strong " she smiles as he looks to her voice

Cara "once your strong we can get these tubes out and you can have nice warm yummy milk " she smiles as he stops moving around and goes off to sleep

Cara " I'll be back . I just have to check the other baby's out . Remember get strong for your daddy " she rubs her gloved back of her hand over his cheek . He leans into her hand

Cara " goodnight baby " she turns the light down and walks out

As she walks out the first room she spots jax

Jax "hey . Is he gonna be ok " he rushed to her

Cara " all looks good " smiles at him

He larphs and pulls her to him

He pulls back and she has blood on her scrubs

She looks around , grabs his hand and pulls him into a bathroom

Cara " we need to clean you up Jax . Then I'll take you to see him " she pushes him in . She runs off and gets him a set of scrubs and goes back to him .

She knocks on the door

Jax " Come in " he shouts

Cara " hey , these are clean . not the best but it will do . " she hands them to him, hes stood in his jeans

Cara " put your clothes in the bag and I'll wash them " she smiles looking at him , she then leaves and sits on the chair outside waiting with her handbag and hoodie

5 minutes later he comes out in green scrubs and his white trainers

Cara " very fetching " she larphs standing up walking to him

She takes the bag and puts it in her handbag

Jax " There's no way I'm carrying that " he larphs slinging his arm over her shoulder walking to Abels room

Cara " hey bud , I brought someone to see you " she talks to him bringing Jax in by his hand

His face lights up as he sees Abels body move around. She washed her hand and puts it in the hole on the side of his bed

Cara " remember what I said buddy , your doing fantastic and need to continue getting better for daddy . You have to keep him in his toes " she larphs making sure all his wires are in the right place

Cara " talk to him , come here " he walks to her side after washing his hands

Cara " I'll be back " she rubs his back stepping out the room after spotting Tara

Gemma suddenly appears

Gemma" give her hell baby girl "she smiles walks to jaxs side after shutting the door

Tara" you still here " she spots Cara walking to the desk

Cara " yeah , just finishing my rounds , then I'm gonna go " she sits on the wheel chair , pulls herself to the desk and writes her notes

Tara " You working overtime " she asks spotting Jax , Gemma and clay in Abels room

Cara " no , trying to help a family out , that's all " she answered watching Gemma and clay hug Jax and leave

Gemma " night baby . Thank you " they wave at Cara

Cara " night Gemma , clay . See you soon " she waves back

Clay " meal our house soon " he shouts back

Cara " when I'm off " she smiles at them as she spots jax walking towards her and Tara . He has her bag in her hand

Jax " this is yours " he hands her her bag . She smiles at him because he looks funny with a handbag. You can see he's been crying

Cara " You didn't have to " she takes it off him . She runs her hand up and down his arm

Jax " I'll walk you to your car " a sad smile never leaves his face

Cara " I just have to turn Abels lights down , I won't be long "she walks to his room

Cara " sweet dreams bud , see you in the morning " she pats his bed . Walking back she sees Tara putting her hand on jaxs arm

Tara" he was fantastic in surgery, every looking good " she lies to him

Jax " thank you " is all he whispers

Tara" I'll do whatever I can for him " she flirts squeezing his arm. He looks uncomfortable and pulls away

Cara " how's your day off been , Tara . Do anything interesting? " she's really pissed Cara off now . Jax whips his face to Cara

Tara " oh the normal " she goes bright red knowing she's been caught out

Jax " ready " he smiles at cara

Cara " yeah , enjoy your second day off tomorrow " they start walking out

Jax " do you talk to all the baby's " he asks rubbing her back as they walk out into the dark

Cara "some, I'm just reminding him what he needs to do " they stop at Ops truck . Jax is parked next to it

Jax " thank you for taking care of him . He's lucky " she leans into the door

Cara " have you eaten at all today " she asks watching him lean on his bike

He shakes his head no

Cara " put this on so you don't get cold . Follow me home . I've made extra food. Go on " she hands him her hoddie

Jax " yes ma am " he smiles doing so . He puts his helmet on

Cara " here's the key . Go in . Take a shower, you'll feel better . food should be ready when you get out " she takes a door key out of her bag handing it to him

Cara " you'll get there quicker than me " she climbs into the truck

Jax " Ok " her climbs on and drives off

When she gets home the lights on . Jax bikes on the drive but he's left enough room for ops truck

She goes in . Locks the door . Makes sure the foods cooked in the slow cooker , walks past the bathroom and the showers still running .

She walks into her bedroom strips out of her scrubs and digs around her wardrobe

She lays some big sweats out and a clean big t-shirt for Jax

She's bending over in a draw when the door opened

Jax " I was looking for you " he only realises she's in her pants and bra , she can feel his eyes on her

Cara " I've found you some clean clothes " she points pulling a big jumper on hiding her body

Jax " sorry didn't know your chancing Darlin" he rubs the back of his neck stood in a towel watching her

Cara " it's fine . I won't ask what happened. Do I need to check you out " she pulls some shorts on spotting bruises on his chest

Jax " all good . I had a vest on " she walks to him

Cara " Ok " she goes to walk out

Jax " Cara thank you " he places his hand on her face , pulls her to him and rubs his nose in hers

Cara " it ok . I'm going to dish up . Put the wet towel in the washing basket " she points leaving

She collects his clothes putting them all excited his cut in the washer and putting them on . Everything that was in his pockets she put on her table

She dishes up the sausage casseroles into 2 plates

She wipes off his cut and puts it on the back of 1 of her kitchen chairs . As she gets out 2 beers from the fridge he walk to her

Cara " eat , come on were watch mindless tv with me" she grabs her plate and a fork and a beer and sits on the sofa

Jax " You didn't have to clean my stuff and feed me " he looks down next to her

Cara " Shut up and eat " she turns the tv on

Jax " this is good " he takes a big mouth full of food

Cara " Why thank you " she eats herself

Jax " so Tara doesn't like you " he puts his empty plate on the table

Cara " You only just picked up on that " she watches him drink his beer

Jax " just a little " he smirks as she finished eating . Puts her plate down too

Cara " I've covered her ass so much this week , I've lost count " he finished his beer

Jax " oh carp " is all he said putting his bottle down

Jax " is she gonna make your life hell at work " he sounds concerned

Cara " she already has , just like being back at school " she sighs remembering Tara saying Jax is hers

Cara gets up picks up the plates and goes into the kitchen. Loads the dishwasher. Puts jaxs clothes into the dryer . Puts left over food on the fridge grabs some beer out . picks up his phone off the table and walks back to him . He's flicking through the tv

Cara " here , and here's your phone . I empty your pockets " she hands them to him the red light on his phone is flashing

Jax " oh shit sorry " he has a long drink and opens his flip phone

There's a message so the red light is flashing double time

Cara " You can listen to it , it may be important " she tries not to look at him

Jax " na , it's only Tara . She's giving me shut " he flings his arm in the back of the sofa

Jax ends up having 5 beers

Jax " it's getting late , I should go " he spots it's 11

Cara " You can't ride , you've been drinking. Come on " she stands up grabs his phone and his hand . Picks up her phone and charger . Turns all lights off and walks to the bedroom

Cara " don't mean a thing . Just sleep " she smiles repeats his words

He smiles watching her pull the covers back

Cara " get in , I'm just going to the bathroom " she leaves him

She goes to the toilet, and brushes her teeth and puts a vest top on then goes back in

He's under the covers . He's turned the main light off and a bedside light is on . She plugs both his and her phones in and climbs in beside him

Cara " You need to sleep . He needs you . " she turns on her side a looks at him

Jax " thank you " he whispers moving closer to her and places a kiss on her lips

Cara " night " she curls into him .his warmth is soothing for her, but all she can see is Tara getting inbetween them . He pulls her closer and the drift off to sleep untill the alarm goes off at 7


	15. Chapter 15

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up before her alarm goes off . She has struggled to sleep. Jax is fast asleep still beside her. Every time she moved he pulls her right into him . After finally getting out of bed , she collects leggings pants and a large shirt . She has a quick shower.

She puts the coffee machine on and mixed pancakes mix . While cooking she gets jaxs clothes out of the dryer ready for him to wear

Suddenly while turning the bacon , warm arms slide round her middle . She jumps

Jax " smells good Darlin" he places a kiss on the back of her neck

Jax " so do you " he whispers play biting her neck playfully making her giggle

Cara " just in time , sit down " she turns in his arms and places a kiss on his lips

Jax " I could get used to this " he joked sitting down watching her make him coffee and placing it infrount of him

Cara " don't as I've been worn off you " she makes 2 plates up then sits beside him

Pancakes, bacon sausage and eggs

Cara " dont let it get cold " she tries to change the subject

Jax " what ever she said don't listen to her. Did I stay with her last night. No . I'm were I want to be Darlin " he reassures her by grabbing her hand

Jax " You just need to give it a go " he adds taking a bite out of a sausages and giving her a panty dropping smike ,

Cara " it's hard . Her telling me every day your hers . And I saw she still has your crow yesterday. Jax . I'm nothing like her . I'm a nobody. You said it yourself you didn't remember me at school " she sounds sad

Jax " hey . Enough of that . I'm glad your nothing like her. I see YOU every day , not her. Even with my eyes closed " he grabs her hands And pulls her to sit on his lap

Cara " big bad biker gone all romantic " she smiles into his neck as she hugs he tight

Jax " it's all you Darlin, it's what you do to me " he joked about hugging her tightly back

Cara " we just have to work on the commitment side and were good " she pulls away and looks at his eyes

Jax " I'm taking 1 day at a time babe " he places a kiss on her lips

She gets back up and sits infrount of her food

Jax " do you need a truck , is that why you've got ops " he asks digging into his food

Cara " yeah , when I get paid at the end of the month I'll be able to get one " she holds the cup in both her hands

Jax " let me know what you need and ill keep an eye out " he finished his food

Cara " carp , I've gota go take the kids to school , stay have a shower . I won't be long . Your clothes are clean and dry " she stands up collecting them . After giving them to him she slips on trainers and grabs her keys

Cara " I won't be long . Top draw has a new tooth brush in help yourself " she places a kiss ok his forehead and leaves

As she pulls in after dropping the kids off , she see Jax bike still there. She lets out a big sigh of relief. As she walks in she can hear him on his phone

Jax " I said no , not Gona happen . Yeah I am grateful but it's not happening " he rolls his eyes spotting her . She waves at him then goes into her bedroom . He's made the bed . Put all dirty Washing in the basket cleaned up . She grabs a pink pair of scrubs out of her Wardrobe, with a long sleeve t-shirt . She starts to chance . She has the trousers on and is just putting the long sleeve over her head and Jax walks in

Jax " always walking in on you changing " he smirks eyeing her up

Cara " get your mind out of the gutter teller " she puts her top on too

Jax " I should have come in sooner , the sight would have kept me for hours Darlin " she slaps him grabbing her washing basket and walks to the utility room . He followed her

Jax " is that my t-shirt" he spots his gray one with samcro on it ,he gave her to sleep in that night

Cara " maybe " she smiles stuffing everything in and turning it on

Jax " I like knowing you sleep in it " he smiles walking to her

Cara " how do you know I don't wear it to work " she backs away from him

Jax " me thinks you wouldn't wear it to work Darlin " he rubs his nose along hers . Suddenly his phone goes off in his pocket

Jax " sorry " he opens it and walks away

She walks into the kitchen to clean up to find he's done that too

Jax " have to go babe " has put his trainers on

Cara " Ok " she whispers watching him Put his cut back on

Jax " Thank you , and don't listen to her . " he places a kiss on her cheek and looks into her eyes

Jax " I'll catch you later" he places a soft kiss on her lips

Cara " bye " she whispers as he leaves

It feels like a long day at work , caras glad when she opens the door to find Donna and the kids inside making her tea

Donna " Go change " she pays her friends face

Donna " by the way I've put your clean washing on your bed " she adds smiling

Cara spots it with jaxs t-shirt on the top . She pulls jeans and the shirt she had on while taking the kids to school on

Cara " thanks for this " they all sit around the table

Donna " no worries babe , " they all sit up the table

Donna " You ok " she looks concerned

Cara " yeah , Tara showed up again . The ways she talking to Jax she's saved Abels life all on her own" she rubs her face

Donna " Oh Babe , kids go eat infrount of the tv . We need to talk " they cheer running with there plates

Donna " have you had sex with him " Cara sits with her mouth open

Cara " Uuummmm no . He stayed last night " she sighs

Cara " we're not together so he can see who ever he wants " she adds looking at the table

Donna" babe " is all she says getting up walks my to her friend and hugs her

Ah hour later there's music playing, the 2 woman are dance around with the kids

Cara " it's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boy's a diggity dog

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like the what, timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on plane

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli

Order me another round, homie

We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget "she sings . They don't hear Jax and Op come in again

They both clap

Cara" shit " she jumps as the kids larphs at her

Op " hey , any food left " kissing his wife as he dips her back

Cara " I'll do it " she goes into the kitchen and makes 2 plates up

Jax " thanks " he sits up the table

Cara " I don't cook . That was Donna and the kids . I came home to a cooked meal " he grabs her hand

He raises his eyebrows at her

Cara " just a long ass day " she squeezes his hand as Op sits down too

Donna " funtown at the weekend. You up for it " she asks sitting at the table

Jax " I'm down " he says as he puts food into his mouth

Cara " I'm working " she sits next to Jax

Jax " what , when's your next weekend off " he asks as Donna gets them a beer

Cara " hopefully the next weekend after " she looks at her hands

Op " No party's for you then " he puts the last food in his mouth

Cara " I'm on nights then , "

Jax " Abels lucky " he takes a gulp of beer

Op " yeah congratulations man " he raises his beer

Jax " thanks brother, he has his own personal nurse looking out for him " he smiles at cara

Cara " I'm just doing my job . More like he has his own doctor saving his life " she picks up the dirty dishes and goes to the kitchen

Jax " what's she said now ?" he shouts after her

Donna and Op look at them

Cara " nothing that don't already know " she walks to them as jaxs phone goes off

Jax " Ok , we're be there " he talks into his phone

Jax " we got ta go " he and Op gets up

Op " see you at home " he kiss's Donna

Donna " stay safe "

Jax " remember I was where I wanted to be Darlin " he whispers into caras ear

Cara " be safe " she says to him as he goes to leave

Jax " always " he winks at her

They leave.

Donna " and nothing happened " she links her arm through caras

Cara " nope that's how he is with me "she smile

By 8 the kids are tired and ready for bed , Donna takes them home and Cara gets ready for bed in Jax t-shirt ready for her 5 o'clock alarm the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support, and thank you for the kind comments xxxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

It's now Saturday evening, she hasn't see Jax but they've messaged and talked on the phone . Taras the one who got her put on nights . She's quite glad as she doesn't have to face her

It's about 2am and a teenaged girl is brought in after being attacked

Cara " hey I'm Cara. I'm going to be looking after you if that's ok . " she talks with the doctor to the family

Cara " can I look you over please " she adds taking the girls hand

Cara " your parents can stay " her mum and dad look worried

Cara " let's start simple , what's your name hun "

They give her all the info she needs

Cara " Ok not the nice thing now . I need to examine you . Do you want your mum to stay " the girl shakes her head no

They document all marks and a rape kit

Tristen confidence in her as to who did it . She holds the girl tight into a hug

She leaves with all the paperwork, bloods and tests

As she shuts the door she see Jax

Jax " hey " he smiles spotting her

Cara " hey " is all she managed

Jax " long night " he asks walking with her to her nurses desk

Cara " You can say that " she puts everything where it should go

Cara " come on , I need to do his Obs " she grabs Abels paperwork and walks to him

Cara " hey bud , look who's here " she whispers turning the light on a little so they can see him

Cara " remember this ugly mug . He's your daddy . He's gonna help me , so be genital with him " she washed her hands . Jax Does the same

Jax " he's moving more " he watches as she changed his nappy

Cara " all the sighs are good with him " he puts his hand into the hole and strokes his sons head

Jax " any permit damage because of the drugs and everything " he asks

Cara " can't know for sure, but everything so far points to full recovery " she smiles watching him

Jax " how long he got to be in this thing " she checks all his leads

Cara " it could be weeks but in the nicu it could be a few months, maybe" she removes her hand and steps back

Jax " thanks again " he smiles at her

Cara " enjoy your son " she rubs his back and leaves them .

She's sat at the desk . She looks up and spots him

Cara " shouldn't you be at the club partying " he sits on the desk next to her

Jax " not in the mood " is all he says

Cara " You ok " she asks putting her hand on his thigh

Jax " I will be " he smiles looking at her

Jax " I gota go , I'll see you soon " he stands up and pulls her up into his arms

Cara " take care ok " she places her hand on his cheek

Jax " Ok " he places a soft kiss on her lips , then he walks away

After her shift she goes home and sleep . She's off the next day . She's back to normal days after that .

She does normal housework and washing

When she wakes up there's a message from Jax

(Jax " for the head to Indian hills charter , any problems with the kid . Call my mom " ) short and sweet . She knows it means only 1 thing . She won't hear from him until he gets back and he's going to be thinking with his Dick .

(Cara " Double wrap it . You don't know what your going to catch X" )she shoved her phone away trying to push the sick feeling out of her body

There not together, she reminds herself. He can Fuck whomever he wants .

Placing a fake smile on her face she jumps into work

Taras being overly friendly it's sickening, trying to spend as much time as possible beside Cara

Gamma spend a lot of time reading to Abel they have become good friends. She brings Cara strong coffee ever day and leaves with a kiss goodbye and a reminder she helping out with her chili stall at the fund raiser Saturday at the taste of charming . Her and Donna are helping together

Friday afternoon Jax walks into the ward

Tara spots him first and almost jumps him

Cara " you've got to be kidding me " she whispers going into Abels room

Cara " hey baby . Looking good today " she tells him washing her hands , she turns and can see Jax and Tara are still talking

Cara " think I've lost him , " she whispers changing his nappy

Cara " I can't compete. I'll make sure he steps up , don't your worry . You have to carry on the way your going getting stronger " she didn't hear Jax come in . She looks up and he's smiles at her

Cara " Didnt know you were back . How was Nevada " she asks check I my all Abels tubes are still connected

Jax " uneventful " he opens his cut to show her

Cara " your mums just left " she changed the subject

Jax " where else would she be " he larphs moving closer to her

Jax " hey little guy " he stands close to his son.

She smiles at the sight grabs his notes and leaves . She sits on the desk goes to get a pen and spots a pic . Looking closer it's a picture of Jax having sex with a blonde. He's pushing her face into the bed and taking her from behind. You can see it's him as he's wearing his buller necklace . She holds back her hurt . Ontop of it did written the time , date and where it was taken . Cara looks at Jax in shock . He looks up and smiles at her .

Cara picks the brown envelopes it's on and spots Taras name . She puts in back in and walks towards Tara .

Cara " You forgot your picture of Jax fucking some random girl , not professional leaving it out " she hands it and starts to walk away

Tara" does the photo bother you, " Cara stops and turns towards Tara

Cara " we're not together. But it must bother you as it was sent to you and not me " she walks away as who has she can . She ignore Tara shouting her name . Jax must hear and walks and stops her

Jax " Ok " he asks holding her arm

Cara " yeah . I have to go " is all she says putting her hand on his chest and leaves


	17. Chapter 17

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and thank you for your comments

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Saturday morning caras at ops with Donna.She hasn't seen Jax since that night and hasn't replied to his messages. They look at each other as the hear noises from the back yard . Donna grabs a knife and Cara grabs the bat

Op" what the Fuck woman . Put them down " he puts his hands up in surrender

Jax is wetting himself

Donna " what are you two doing " she asked as they walk out and puts there weapons down

Op " seeing what Jax can have of the old baby things . Gemmas getting Abels room started ' they open the shed

20 minutes after pulling random stuff out , they have taken there shirts off

Op" How'd i get this things in here " he huffs as he and Jax make things fall out . Cara notices they have the same tattoo on there backs

Donna " by ourselfs " she larphs putting a folding cot on the lawn

Jax " sorry " larphs as stuff falls out

Cara " wow " huffs

Jax " sorry " he says again walking to it

Jax " looks great, How much " Op folds it down

Op " forget it , it's a gift " he folds it and moved to the back door

Jax hands Donna a stack of money

Donna " Jax , no I don't want your money " she tries to give him it back

Jax " hey , I'm the one getting the deal , " he puts it in her pocket . He squeezes her hand and walks to Op

Jax " alright see you at the fund raiser " he grabs his shirt and starts putting it on

Donna " that's this weekend " she walks to them

Op " yeah I'm doing the fireworks " both men look at the girls

Donna " Oh really, i know what it is im helping out "she slaps him

Cara " forgot your our very own arsonists " she larphs

Op " wasn't proven " he slings his arm over caras shoulder

Jax " see ya later " he looks at Cara

Cara " bye " is all she says to him as he leaves

Op" what's happend " he looks at her

Cara " nothing " she moved away and starts putting things into the shed again

Op" who's ass do I need to beat. How much he give ya " he grabs Donna and kiss's her

Donna " none of your bees wax " she rushed to help Cara

Donna " what's up " she whispers

Cara " I'll tell you later " she replied looking over her shoulder at Op

Cara " shit I've gota go and meet Gemma , to help set up " she looks at her watch

Donna " Ok see you there " she and Op kiss her bye

Op " do I need to kick someone's ass " he pulls her into a hug

Cara " I'm fine " her fake smile appears

Op " ok for now , see you there " they wave her off

She pulls into the school car park . There's no bikes anywhere

Gemma" hey baby thanks for doing this. Your remember Luann " there's a woman next to her

Cara " hi " she helps setting everything out

Gemma" how that son of mine " Gemma asks

Cara " don't know I haven't really spoken to him since before they went away . You'll have to ask Tara as she's all over him like a rash " Gemma and Luann stop and look at each other

People start to arrive and there kept busy . Donna arrives

Donna " Go have a brake , Cara and me got it " she smiles

Gemma " Ok , but any biker pays . No free food " she larphs taking her bag

Donna " spill. Now " she stands with her hands folded

Cara " really . Good to see you too " she replied

Donna " cut the carp " she means business

Cara " Ok someone sent Tara a picture of Jax fucking some bimbo from behind in Nevada, she left it on the table for me to see . Bitch" she huffs

Donna " carp " is her reply

Cara " I can't commit as we're not together, and I can't , really i cant. he can't keep it in his pants " they serve people

Cara " when ever he's at the hospital she jumps on him , I'm taking a step back . He'll have to come to me " she sighs

Donna " Ok " she squeezes her friends hand

Cara " when I'm finished here in Gona go . Should be looking at a truck soon , so I'll drop ops off sometime ok " she's tries to smile

Cara " You have to be shitting me " she spots Tara in the croud

Donna " what " she asks looking

Cara " see I have no chance again. With her around I'm fucked, she's set her sights on him " she's going red with anger

Donna" hang in there babe , she'll show her true colors " they spot Gemma and the sheriff unser walk to them

Unser" that's our new best friend agent kohn . ATF " they stop infrount of the stall

Gemma " the Fed looking into the club is grilling sausages " she looks shocked

Unser " must be part of his special training " Donna and Cara look at each other

Donna " tell them " she pushed her away

She spots Jax and rubs to him

Jax " where's the fire Darlin " he stops her smirking

Cara " the guy grilling the sausages on the police stall is the ATF agent looking into the club " she rushed out

Jax " shit " he breaths out he takes her hand

Jax " Are we good " he asks make my her face him

Cara " sure" is all she says

Jax " I've missed you " he pulls her closer and whispers into her ear . Her body stiffen

Cara " I haven't been anywhere Jax " she starts to relax in his hold, theres that buzzing feeling going through her body

Jax " don't go anywhere please babe " he leans back looking in her eyes

Cara " Ok " she whispers back, he rubs his thumb on her cheek

Cara " I have to get back helping Donna " she looks at her friend

Jax " Ok " he moves into kiss her , she sees Tara looking at them

Cara " Jax " she moans as her tries deepening the kiss , she feels him smile against lips

Jax " Ok , I'll see you later " he lets her go

Cara " You have a key and you know where I am " that bit was for Tara . She stomps off

Donna " nice one , she didn't like that " she high fives Cara

Cara " shut up " she bumps shoulders with her hand

After finishing Cara goes home soaks in the bath and curls up to watch tv in her room

Not knowing what time it is she feels the bed dip beside her

Jax " go back to sleep . I've locked up . I'm Gona have a shower " he rubs her back as she turns over

Cara " K" she whispers back . The next thing she feels is his damp body slipping under the covers pulling her closer. She hums in enjoyment

Jax " sleep " he holds her close and places his face into her neck and sighs

They both fall into deep sleep


	18. Chapter 18

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up feeling like she's slept all weekend. She stretches out and feels Jax move beside her . She smiles and looks at him . She slides out again the only way she can , by putting her pillow in his face . She makes coffee , collects his clothes puts them in the washer and takes 2 cups back into the bedroom .

Jax " morning " he open his eyes watching her put a cup beside him . She walks around to the other side and get in . She pulls the covers up

Cara " morning " she sits with her back to the headrest pulls the covers tight and grabs the cup

Jax " told you you slept in it " he sits up beside her tugging on the covers then grabs his cup

Cara " shut up smart ass" she smirks at him

Cara " long night " she puts the cup down and looks at him

Jax " you can say that " he does the same

Jax " come here " he holds his arms open for her

Cara " You ok " she lays her head on his chest and he hugs her tight

Jax " I will be " he breaths in her scent

Cara " help yourself to my clothes " she larphs noticing he's got her sweats on

Jax " I can say the same to you " he larphs back pointing to the shirt

Cara " come on I'll make you breakfast " she sits up slightly

Jax " Ok " he lets go of her so she can get up . She pulls in a pair of yoga shorts and goes into the kitchen. He followed, she's putting his clothes into her dryer and she turns it on

Jax " you didn't have to . I've got a change of clothes on my bike " he walks behind her and hugs her as she stands up

Cara " it's fine you can keep a change of clothes here " she places a kiss on his lips

Cara " what do you want to eat " she looks into the tall fridge

Jax " what is there " he wraps his arms around her again

Cara " bacon , eggs and sausage " she picks them out and moved out of his arms

Jax " perfect " he sits at the table finishing off his coffee

She cooks everything and places it infrount of him

They talk while he eats . As he finishes there a knock on her door

Chibs " Jax awake love " he puts his glasses on his head as she opens the door

Cara " yeah, come in . Coffee " she follows him into the kitchen

Chibs " please love " she makes him some

Jax " can you get my clothes out of my bike please Cara " he asks as she turns around

Cara " sure " she knows it's something important

She opens the door walks to Jax bike bends over and someone whistles at her

Cara " morning Tig , coffees ready " she gets Jax clothes out of his saddle bag on the back of his bike as Tig follows her in

Jax " behave Tig " he growls spotting him following Cara . Tig hold his hands up . She gives Tig a cup off coffee

Tig " thanks Doll " he winks at her

Jax " I'll just change , then we can go " he stands up and walks to caras bedroom

Tig" that jaxs t-shirt " he smirks as she puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher

Cara " don't know " she hids her face , she can hear Chibs slap Tig on the back of his head

Jax " come on " he comes out doing his belt up

Tig and Chibs get up

Chibs " thanks for the drink " he winks at her and drags Tig out

Jax " thanks babe , I don't know if I'll see you later I don't know what's going on " he puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss

Cara " stay safe " she whispers as he deepens the kiss

Chibs " Jacky boy " shouts

Jax " fuck " he pulls away she giggled . She walks him to the door

Jax " don't come out , don't want Tig wankin over you in your shorts " he places a small kiss on her lips and jumps on his bike and leaves

She shuts the door and shocked her head

Suddenly Donna bursts in with the kids . The kids turn the tv on and watch it

Donna " there's a search warrant on the garage and club house " she sits at the table

Cara " Jax just left with , Tig and Chibs. Thought it was important "she places a cup infrount of Donna. Donna raises her eyebrows

Cara" yes he slept here , no we didn't have s e x " she shakes her head

Cara " not happening " she adds as Donna pats her hand

Kenny" can we look at caras photos please " he asks holding a book up

Ellie" yeah can we look at the old photos again " she bounces in excitement

Cara " come on then " the women join the kids on the sofa .

Kenny" have you been best friends forever? " he asks opening the first book . The first it a life of 2 girls holding hands smiling

Donna " ohh carp . Yeah . We met at nursery the first day , we sat next to each other every day" they turn the pictures over. Caras larphs at them

Cara " then we went through school together bud " she ruffles his hair . They stop at a picture of Cara in a cheerleader outfit doing a high kick

Ellie " were you a cheerleader mum " she smiles at her mum

Donna " God no , that was all Cara . I just watched her dance around "

Cara" nothing changes there" she larphs

Donna " that was just before I met your dad " she points at the girls pulling faces in a park where they met Op and Jax

Kenny" how old were you ? " he asks

Donna " 14-15 " she remembers

Ellie " why are you at a play park , your too old to go on anything " Cara and Donna larphs, they remember underage drinking because the ones that were old enough would bring the drink .

Cara " that's what we did . We met up with friends and had a party "

Ellie " ok , look there's daddy " she points to a picture of him with his arm around Donna , Op never made Cara feel like the third wheel , he was always welcoming and friendly

Cara" see we still spent time together " . Then photos of Tara pop up , that's when they first let Tara into their friendship group. How wrong were they .she became overly friendly,once she got what she wanted everyone was pushed away . She was only there to distract Jax away from his friends

Kenny" is that grandpa's house by the lake " he points to a picture

Donna " yeah . When we left school we celebrated and all our friends came " the phone has Cara and Donna sat beside the lake with there feet init. You can see Jax and Tara in the background

Donna " next page" she spots it too

Ellie " that's when you got married " she spots Donna and Ops wedding pictures

Donna " yeah , see caras stood with mummy and daddy too " she smiles at the happiest day of her life apart from having the kids

Kenny" and Jax too " he spots . They spend hours looking at them . Almost everyone has Donna and Cara in

They don't hear from the guys for over 5 hours

Donna and Cara make chicken casseroles, mixed veg and jacket potatoes

Op and Jax walk in larphing

Op" what's for tea" walks into the kitchen and kiss's his wife

Jax " hey " he places a kiss on caras forehead and sits down

The kids collect there food and sits in the living room

The girls dish up everyone else

Op " thank you " he grabs his wife and hugs her

Jax " I'm Gona get fat eating like a king all the time " Cara snacks his back as she sits down

Donna " how was it " asks as they eat

Jax " didn't find anything " is all he replys

Cara " good " they talk about nothing as they eat

They help clean up and take the kids home to bed

Donna and Op " night " they shout as they shut the door

Cara " You ok " she asks rubbing his arm

Jax " yeah , can I stay again " he asks

Cara " You don't need to ask " she larphs pulling away and walks in to the living room

Jax" carp tv " he plonks beside beside her and slings his arm on the sofa

Cara " hell yes " she larphs poking his side

2 hours later

Cara " I'm Gona get changed and get comfy " she stands up

Jax " do you need any help " he asks wiggle his eyebrows at her

Cara " no your ok " she running off quickly

She can hear him chuckle

She puts his t-shirt on with her yoga shorts . She gets out the clean sweat pants for Jax and puts them on the bed . She also places his clean clothes on her draws

She goes back in and he's taken his cut and trainers off and turned the lights down low .

Jax " better " he asks as she sits by him

Cara " yeap" he pulls her closer . She falls asleep an him , she feels safe and sleeps better when he's beside her

She feels him lift her and tuck her in bed the changes and slides beside her . She sighs as he pulls her closer and they both fall into deep sleep


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont know if im happy with this chapter , but lets see how it goes**

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

And kind comments xxxxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

It's Monday and Jax didn't stay the night as something's going on with the club . They have messaged a few times . She's got about 3 hours left of her shift . And Tara walk to her

Tara" do you mind dropping me off when we finish my Car's in the shop " she smiles sweetly

Cara " fine " she huffs

Christie" really helping her out " she asks

Cara " I'm too nice " she gets up

Christie" i'd make her walk her ass home" they giggled together

At the end of the day Taras stood at the desk with her bag

Tara" thanks for this " She doesn't stop talking walking to the truck , Cara places her phone in her scrubs pocket and her hoddie in her bag

Tara" can you help me with the back door as it sticks " she gets out

Cara " really... , fine " she turns the engine off and follows . There both pulling on the door Cara feels a sudden pain in the back of her head and it all goes black . She feels like she's being carried and placed on a soft surface.

She awakes to someone begging

\--" Please , you can take her , just leave me alone Josh , you'll be helping me out, do what ever yiu want with her " she begs .

Cara grones and brings her hand to her head

Josh " shut up bitch " he Slaps her round the face and grabs Cara by her hair and drags her off the bed .

Cara " please " she whispers in pain . He back hands her and splits her lip , then throw her on the floor hard . Her phone falls out but she's the only one who see it

John " I should make you watch to have sex with her " he grabs Cara again , she hides the phone behind her back

Cara " don't do this " She crying as he rips her scrubs and long sleeve t-shirt down the front

Tara " I wouldn't care , do what ever you want" Tara spits out .

Tara" carry on " she adds

While this is happening Cara has pressed the last number that called her . And rings it . She can't remember who it was . She prays they hear

Cara " why are you at Taras " she shouts as he drops her and goes back Tara

Josh " I'm here so we can work it out Tara worries wort " her larphs pushing her up onto the bed

Cara looks at tara and begs for help with her eyes . Tara tries to scream . He pushes her down and puts a pillow on her face to keep her quiet

Josh " let's start over ok " he looks at her letting go of the pillow, she nods her head at him

Cara tries moving but ends up groaning with pain as she moves

Josh " You and teller can't happen , you know that's all wrong don't you , " he takes her hands

Josh" it's ok . Water under the bridge " he whispers caressing taras face

Cara tries to sit up but she's in pain in her back

Suddenly she hears Tara say she had an abortion of josh's baby .

Cara " fuck " she breaths out as she moves

Tara and Josh start making out on the bed . There's a sudden gun shot and Cara screams and shuts her eyes tight .

Jax , Op and Tig run into the room . Tara has shot him . They walk to the bed

Tara" oohhh thank God , how did you know i needed you" she rushed to Jax . Cara eyes ate still close tight not wanting to see what's going on . Josh growns

Tara " I couldn't stop him I tried to talk to him " she clings to Jax sobing

Op " shit " looks around the room and spots Cara laying there

Josh " oh shut " he spots Op , Jax and Tig

Josh " You stupid bitch " he adds trying to move

Tara " I don't know what to do " she cried hiding her face

Josh" you pathetic whore " he shouts out

Cara grones trying to move away from everyone

Tig grabs the gun from Taras hand and walks to Josh

Josh " once a biker slut always a bik..." this puts a bullet in his head

Cara and tara screams again in shock

Jax rushed to caras side leaving Tara to stand on her own in shock he's just left her

Jax " babe can you open your eyes . Let me see your beautiful eyes again " he crouched beside her and takes her face in his hands

Op " did he do anything to you " he pushes past Tara and does the same

Cara " no , I'm just sore " she looks at them trying to smile

Tig " go take her to the club" he says as Jax helps her up . He takes his shirt off and helps her into it

Cara " thanks " she whispers as he starts walking her out

Op " go were sort it here " he adds as they disappear from the room and walk towards her truck

Jax " cleave girl calling me " he helps he into the truck squeezes her arm

Jax " I'm sorry but we need your help with something at the club house if your up to it " he sits in the driving seat and starts to drive . They pull in and he gets out , she does the buttons up as he opens the door

Cara " show me " he helps her out and walks into the club . They walk towards Chibs and juice . She noticed there covered in blood .

Chibs " bloody hell love" he notices her split lip

Jax " we're explain later " he answered

Cara " can you get my red bag from the backseat of the truck " she rolls the sleeves up and looks closer . He runs and gets it as Gemma walks to them

Gemma " holy shit baby girl" she spots caras face

Jax " not now ma" he puts the bag beside the man .Cara puts gloves on

Cara pulls things out of her bags to get ready

Cara " here's some antibiotics, give him 2 now then every 4 hours " she hands Gemma a bottle and moans in pain for moving too quickly, Everyone looks at her , she composes herself and gets ready to start

Gemma gives them man them

\- " how's it look" he asks with an Irish accent

Cara " it's looks like you got shot " she draws some liquid into a syringe

Gemma " the docs a friend of the club " Gemma says , Cara stops and looks at her

Gemma " your in good hands " she smiles

Cara puts it into the man's bum

Cara " ... Juice when you pull your finger out . I'm Gona stuff some dressings into it , and close it off with these clamps " she holds them up he nodded , meaning he understood

Cara " ready 1 2 3 " juice pulls his finger out and blood comes out fast.Everywhere.They put dressing in the hole and she clamps it off

Juice " holy shit . Great job doc "

Juice " can I wash my hands and stuff " he asks

Cara " yeah ... Hey you did great juice . " she praises him

Juice " thanks " he leaves with a smile

Gemma " that was very sweet , no I mean it . That guys not used to good feedback " she smiles at her, they both notice the irish man has passed out , probably the amount of alcohol his drunk.

Cara " You know I'm not a doctor right " she goes to work

Gemma " yeah , we just do what we can " she pats caras hand .

She cleans him up and removes his bullets and stiches him up . Jax keeps popping in checking on her . It's getting noisy in the main club house

She wipes her hands walking out of the room

Op walks to her and hugs her tight

Cara " ouch too tight" he lets go of her

Jax " how is he " he walks to her and puts his arm around her , but not too tight

Cara " I got the slugs out and stopped the bleeding . The antibiotics should kill the infection, he should make it " she sighs

Jax " how are you " he squeezes her shoulder

Cara " I don't know, I feel dirty and sore all over " they walk to his dorm

Jax " here have a shower and put some of my clothes on " he unlocks the door

Cara " can you help " she tries to undo the buttons, but struggles

Jax " come here " he helps her . She flinched as he takes his shirt off her . Then her ripped scrub too and t-shirt

Jax " shit " gasps spotting bruises starting to form and red marks on her chest and back ,

Jax " I'm talking picture of these " they take pictures incase she has to take it further.

Cara " why " she asks watching him hold his phone up

Jax " any come back, if they see this , they won't give you shut " He closes his phone

He leads her to the shower

Jax " take your time " he puts 2 towels down for her

Cara " thank you" she tried to kiss him but her lip hurt , he places a kiss on her forehead

Jax " I'll sort some clothes out for you " her walks to the door and opens it . He goes in his room and shuts the door behind him , letting her have some time to herself

She just stands under the water for what feels like forever. She uses his shower gel and shampoo . Then wraps herself in a towel and dried her hair with another. She goes into Jax room he's left out a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts out on the bed . She changes then he walks in , he strips to his boxers and climbs into bed

Jax " that's a good look for you " he smiles as she walks to him

Cara " You think " she pulls the shirt down . He holds his hand out for her. She takes it and gets into bed beside him . He moved down the bed and engulfs her info his arms

Cara " thank you " she whispers sinking into his arms . He runs his hands up and down her back , then up her arm to link her fingers

She pulls back slightly and looks into his eyes

He leans forward and kiss's her so gently and soft

She looks into his eyes then closes hers , kiss's him back . They start making out she moans and pulls him closer , there tongue are brushing against each other softly . He's not rushing anything .There hands are all over eachother. They roll over so hes on top of her

They kiss deeper without being ruff .

He lays between her legs and runs his hand up the thigh and squeezes it . She moans more . He starts to grind his hard dick into her .

Jax " fuck " he growls on her lips . They never leave hers , she runs her hands up his back

Cara gasps as she enjoys the feeling of him against her body.

Jax " when was the last time you had sex " he grunts getting faster feeling the heat off her body

Cara" you don't want to know " she gasps throwing her head back . He sucks and kiss's her neck , leaving small marks

Cara " please " she begs as he pulls her as close as he could without being in her

Jax" what do you want " he looks in her eyes

Cara " love me " she whispers placing a soft kiss on his lips . He starts to lift her shirt she wearing kissing her back , needing to touch as much of her skin as he can . It's like she's a drug he can't get enough of

Jax" you sure " he asks as she helps taking it off completely and throws it into the floor

Cara " yes " she gasps as he kiss's her back still grinding into her needing her

He pulls back leaning into his draw for a condom and pushing his shorts off , she's doing the same . He rips the foil packet open with his teeth

Jax" you sure " he asks again sliding it up his large throbbing dick

Cara "yes " she replied pulling him on top of her

He lines himself up with his dick in his hand . He slowly pushes it into her . She gasps digging her nails into his shoulder throwing her head back

He places kiss's up her neck to her lips . They don't stop kissing as he thrusts into her . His mouth takes all her moans .

They fit together perfectly. How has he never felt like this as he moves gently . he has been with way too many women over the years but has never felt like this before ,He moved her leg up his hip so he can hit just the right spot

Cara " oohhh my God " she's grones

Jax " open your eyes beautiful " he whispers kissing and sucking her neck never stopping moving . She does and looks into his eyes

Jax " fuck, your so tight " he starts to get faster

Cara " just there "she pulls him as close as she can

He pushes as deep as he can be and never lets up pushing into her

Cara" oh God oh God " she feels so good as he goes deeper

Jax " I'm sooo close , please say you are " he says out of breath against her neck

Jax " I can't hold off " he gasps

Cara " yes yes please " she begs for release , he pulls both her legs up over her hips and hits the right spot for her to orgasm

Cara " there , there " she gasps grabbing his face as he sends her over . He kiss's her as she screamed his name . That in turn sends him over and he comes so hard , as hard as he has ever before it almost hurts , He's been with so many women he's lost count and Jax never experienced this before, he's seeing spots before his eyes , and he's gasping for air

Jax " fuck Fuck , oh God Cara " he starts coming down , he can feel her shaking from her high

Jax " hey , you ok " he pulls out and holds her close

Cara " wow " is all she can manage . He takes the condom off and puts it on the floor beside the bed

Jax " yeah " he smiles rolling onto his back holding her close

Jax " why did we wait, if I'd know it was Gona be like that we should have done it sooner " he kiss's her head trying to control his breath

Cara " because " is all she says as he pulls her closer . He larphs as she yawns

Jax " sleep baby " he kiss's her again

Cara " K " is all she says falling asleep to his smell . He holds he so close all night she loves it .


	20. Chapter 20

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support **and comments xxxx**

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up feeling soft tickling on her shoulder. She opens her eyes slowly to see Jax placing small kiss's on her and his goatee brushing her skin . She giggled at the sight

He whips his eyes towards her .

Jax " morning Darlin, How did you sleep ? How ya feeling? " he smiles moving to lean his head on his arm looking into her eyes

Cara " surprisingly ok " turns and faces him . She looks down and realises she's naked . She pulls the sheet up tight trying to hide. He smirks and shakes his head at her

Jax " talk to me " his other hand goes to her hip and he runs his hand up and down it

Cara " what do you want to know " she whispers

Jax " what happened Darlin " he asks

Cara " I stupidly agreed to drop her off after work . She said she needed help opening the back door " she whispers feeling tears stinging her eyes

Cara " I feel a pain at the back of me head . Then it went black " tears fall . Jax sees them and pulls her to him and rubs her back as they lay there

Jax " it's ok . It's ok " he whispers to her over and over again

Cara " I wake up hearing them arguing . She was giving me to him " she sobs as she feels him body stiffen.

Cara " they were in a relationship Jax , she let him hurt me " she sobs into his chest . He keeps rubbing her back

Jax " you did good calling me . We heard you ask him why he was at Taras , I'm so proud of you " he hugs her tight as he can . They don't know how long they lay there holding each other he's still rubbing her back . She finally stops sobbing and sniffs .

Jax " very lady like " he says ,she larphs braking the silence

Cara " shut up " she pokes his ribs

Jax " you ok if I let the others know " he asks lifting her chin up so he can look in her eyes

Cara " Ok " is her reply. He leans forward and kiss's her . It's a different kind of kiss. It's a wanting, a needing kiss . Sucking all her breath out of her lungs . They can't keep there hands off each other, needing the close contact. Suddenly there's a bang on his door

Chibs " Jacky boy, church " they hear

Jax " fuck " he pulls away smiling. She giggles biting her lip

Jax " not funny . I'll be there " he shouts shaking his head

They head Chibs larphing the other side of the door

Jax " I don't know how long we're Gona be " he climbs out of bed pulling on clean clothes

Jax " behave " he smirks turning around find her watching him dress . She's biting her lip hard and smiles at him

Jax " help yourself to my clothes, I'll be out as soon as I can " he crawls up the bed and places a kiss on her lips

Cara " Ok " she smiles as he puts his trainers on grabs his t-shirts and cut and walks to the door

Cara " bye " she waves as he leave and shuts the door . She looks around the room and spots her handbag , she can't remember it being there last night. She gets her phone out and emails the hospital saying she's not going to be in until l next week , She explained why and requests different shift to Tara .She grabs his t-shirts off the floor and puts it on over her sports bra she wore to work . She pulls his shorts on too and collects her bag . Pulling out her brush and a band she walks to the bathroom. She's sees a puffy face .

Cara " yuck " she pulls her hair into a high ponytail

Spots his toothbrush ,again and uses it

She sees her scrubs trousers and pulls them on

Sitting back on the bed she puts her trainers on and goes in search of coffee

It's quiet everywhere. She makes a cup of coffee , spots a muffin then goes into the bar

She spots drinks in boxs behind the bar . She decided to help out and unpack them Onto the shelf , she sits on the floor and gets to work

Cara ". Love's my religion

But he was my faith

Something so sacred

So hard to replace

Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace

All wrapped in one

He was so many sins

Would have done anything

Everything for him

And if you ask me

I would do it again

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

It's automatic

It's just what they do

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

You don't realize the power they have

Until they leave you and you want them back

Nothing in this world prepares you for that

I'm not a sinner

He wasn't the one

Had no idea what we would become

There's no regrets

I just thought it was fun

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

It's automatic

It's just what they do

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

I still remember the moment we met

The touch that he planted

The garden he left

I guess the rain was just half that effect

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

It's automatic

It's just what they do

They say all good boys go to Heaven

But bad boys bring Heaven to you

Ooooh... ooooh

Oooooh" she calmly sings to herself .She didn't hear Chibs and kip stand at the bar

Chibs " who left the radio on " he walks to kip looking over the bar . kip points to Cara singing ,Cara had just emptied her 3rd box and chucked it out the end of the bar

Chibs " You alright there love " he asks leaning over to look at her . She screamed putting her hand on her chest .

Cara " fuckin hell Chibs " turns to see him . She also hears boots running towards them

Jax " what happened " he asks going to her side standing her up

Kip " we were just watch her sing and Chibs scared the carp out of her " they watch as Jax looks her over

Chibs " didn't mean to scare you love " they watch as Jax hugs her and rubs her back

Cara " sorry , I'm just jumpy " she apologized

Jax " you ok Darlin " he pulls her back and looks into her eyes

Cara " I'm fine , I'm keeping busy " she larphs pointing at the boxs

Jax " half sack why ain't you doing it " Jax asks kip

Kip " I was planning to after I've done my repo for the morning " he answered

Clay appears out of the big wooden door she went in last night

Clay" you good " he looks at her

Cara " I'm fine , go " she looks at Jax

Cara " go " she says again

Jax " Ok. Shouldn't be too long " he places a kiss on her forehead and followed clay

Chibs " sorry love " he adds doing the same

Cara " I'm fine, go do your work . I'll carry on " she tells him sitting down starting the last box

She's got about 2 bottles left and she hears the door go behind her

Cara " no body here to help at the moment, come back later " she shouts staying where she was

Tara " You weren't at work " she shouts back

Cara " you've got to be kidding me " she stands up looking at her

Tara " i knew you'd sleep your way into here " she spits out to Cara

Cara " go away back to your sad life " she goes to turn but hears a gun safety being taken off . She spots a small hand gun under the bar and picks it up without Tara seeing her

Tara" why are you here " she points the gun at her

Cara " I should be asking you that's " she leans on the bar keeping the gun out of sight

Tara " you've ruined everything , it wasn't supposed to happen like that . He should have saved me not you, he was supposed to help me" she screams not spotting kip sneak into the big room to tell them what's going on

Cara " you putting me into danger , letting him attack me, threaten to rape me and tried giving me to him , was that all part of your plan " she shouts back walking to tara pointing her gun at her

Tara " I was supposed to call for help , he should be with me , sort out my problem, not you" she screams . Suddenly Donna bursts through the door . Tara shoots up in the air , Donna screams . All the men run out of the room again

Clay " what now " he mutters

Clay " crazy bitchs " he whispers

Cara " point that at my friend's and I'll put you with your fucking boyfriend " she gets so close the chamber of the gun is touching Tara forehead

Tara" go on then " she pushed her gun into caras stomach.

Cara " I'll survive, you won't . Wona see "she spits out pushing the gun deeper into to Taras head

Donna is shaking by the door . Jax and Chibs walk towards the women

Jax " give me the gun Tara" he holds his hand out to tara . He repeats himself twice

Tara" she ruined it " she starts to cry

Chibs " come on love " he takes caras gun . She lets it go first time

Tara" it should be me here not you , this is all your fault" she crys as he takes the gun and places it the back of his jeans

Cara " I don't fuckin believe it . You tried giving me away you bitch " she tries to get at Tara

Chibs grabs her shoulders and she's reminded of her pain through her body

Cara " ouch , too tight " she winced as Donna walks to her

Jax " take her to my room " he doesn't even look at her

Donna " come on . Let's get Chibs look you over " they walk to Jax room leaving behind Tara

Chibs " come on love , let me see " he asks as they go in . She struggles to take jaxs t-shirt off . Donna helps . She still has a sports bra on under

Donna " Oh my god " her hands fly to her mouth

Chibs " your all the colors of the rainbow " he turns her around

Cara " is it just bruising " asks looking at him . He pokes her at different parts

Chibs " ribs look good , think it's ok " he replys as Jax walks in

Cara " ouch Chibs " he pokes a sore spot

Jax " holy carp girl " he walks to her engulfing her in his arms

Cara " too tight " she whispers

Jax " ops looking for you " he doesn't let go of Cara

Donna " Ok ,I brought you some clothes " she gets them out of her bag and puts them on his bed

Cara " Donna, thank you " she says then walks out of jaxs arms into donnas

Donna " come find me ok " she goes to the door

Cara " thanks Chibs " she adds as he followed Donna

Chibs " no worries love " he shuts the door

Jax " hey , what happened out there " she sits on his bed

Cara" she came in screaming i ruined everything and she should be here , then waved the gun at me " she picks up her jeans . She slides her scrubs off and pulls them on

Jax " where'd you get the gun from " he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose

Cara " it was under the bar " is all she replied. She picks her shirt up and tried to put it on . She's struggling

Jax " come here " he stands up and helps her

Cara " ever since she's been back my life has gone tits up " she sighs looking at him

Jax " everything " he smirks looking at her

Cara " Ok so not everything " she bumps his shoulder

Jax " I'm proud of you" he whispers moving his face closer to hers . He places a soft kiss on her lips

Jax " come on " he takes her hand and walks to the door

Cara " can I have a strong drink please " she asks as they walk along the corridor back to the bar

Juice " way to go feisty " he puts a glass infrount of her as they get to the bar . She looks around

Op" Tig took her home " he pulls her into a hug

Cara " Ok " she take a big gulp . It's burns going down

Cara " I'm sorry clay for bringing this to the club house " she leans into Jax

Clay " don't worry about it , that's nothing " he larphs . Donna and Op stand with them talking about nothing . Jax doesn't move too far away from her

Donna " you'll have to take tomorrow off work " suddenly says looking at Cara

Jax and Op stop talking and wait for an answer

Cara " I messaged them , told them in not working with Tara . And they need to rearrange shifts around it. I said her boyfriend attacked me with her help . " she starts Jax kiss's her forehead and rubs her back

Cara " I may have added if she or him come anywhere near me I'll take the photos to the police and my solicitor. " Donna clinks glasses

Donna " let's sit down " Donna pulls her to a seating place , Jax watch's closely. Tig walks in and walks towards them

Tig" you ok doll " he asks kissing her head

Jax " watch it Tig " he and Op sit beside the girls

Tig " just making sure there ok " he puts his hands up in surrender

Cara " I'll get there thank you Tig " Jax puts his arm around her and rubs his fingers along her other shoulder

Jax " you ok here with the party tonight " he asks into her ear

Cara " I'm not made of glass , enjoy yourself " she smiles at him putting her hand on his leg

Jax " I'm fine here " he smirks

Donna leaves to get The kids and sort them out before Neeta babysits

The room starts to fill with women in next to nothing clothes and men in cuts that she's never seen before. Jax occasionally squeezes her shoulder reminding her he's there

Cara " is your dorm open " she asks looking at him

Jax " I'll come " he goes to stand and takes her hand

Tig" pussy whipped " shouts at them . Jax throws him the bird

Cara " no stay . I just want to lay down for a little bit " she stands up

Jax " I'll come " he repeats himself

Cara " no have fun . Stay " she places a long kiss on his lips . he pulls her body close to his , Someone whistles at them. Jax smiles against her lips

Jax " you sure " he pulls away

Cara " yeah , if I'm not back in a couple of hours come get me " she kiss's him again . They hear a cheer

Jax " alright. Alright " he shouts as she goes to his room . She climbs under the covers after taking her jeans and t-shirt off . She didn't know how tired she was . She falls asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support, and comments xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara awakes to Donna sitting on the bed bouncing like a kid

Cara " how much sugar you had " she larphs trying to sit up

Donna " shut up , I had to fight Jax to wake you up " she hands Cara some pain killers

Cara " thanks " she takes them

Donna " I brought you some clean clothes " she hands her a bag

Cara " how much you pack ? the wardrobe " she larphs unzipping the large bag

Donna " I didn't know what you wanted ,so packed a few things" Cara gets out of the bed

Cara " thank you " she smiles at her friend.

Donna " Go have a shower , the partys in full swing " she points

Cara " Ok mum " she grabs some underwear and walks to the bathroom

After the long shower she drys herself and puts a white underwear set on

Donna " better " she asks as Cara comes out . Donna has laid all the clothes out

She picks dark skinny jeans with a wrapped red top

Cara " yeah thank you " she sits in the bed drying her hair

Donna " are you not feeding him " she suddenly asks watching her friend pull her jeans on

Cara " what do you mean " asks looking puzzled

Donna " go look in the mirror " she larphs pointing

Cara " fuckin asshole " she spots the small marks he's left on her neck

Cara " don't say it " she walks to the bed picking the top up . She struggles to tie it at the back

Donna " I'm not saying a thing " she giggles helping by doing it up at the back

Donna " I'm pleased for you " she smiles watching her put lipstick and mascara on

Cara " thank you " she replied pulling on socks and put on bikers boots

Donna " ready " she asks standing up

Cara " as I'll ever be " she spots her phone and picks it up

Donna " Oh yeah it's been going mad " they walk out his room . She looks at it . A few messages from Tara . Email from work saying there sorting out everything and a voice message from Margaret from the hospital. She puts it in her pocket as they walk into the big room . Kip hands both girls a beer . Cara spots Jax playing pool at a table with Op . Ima is stood near them trying to rub herself up against jax

Donna " you can leave now your not wanted " she says walking to them

Cara " bye bye " she walks to Jax . He smiles and operning his arms . She walks into them . Ima stomps away

Op" thank God , she wouldn't go away " he laughs taking his shot

Jax " how are you , you ok ? " he asks pulling her close

Cara " yeah " she sighs as he kiss's the side of her head

Cara " we need to talk about the marks on my neck Jax " she feels him smile

Cara " not funny " she elbow him in his stomach

Jax " ouch " he larphs

Jax " I could make them bigger " he whispers kissing her neck

Cara " if your Gona leave marks , out of sight , we're not teenager you know" she turns and faces him

Jax " is that a challenge " he bites her shoulder

Donna " get a room " larphs throwing a beer mat at them

Op " Jax your shot " he shouts at them

Jax " alright alright " he larphs doing so

Her and Donna end up sitting with Chibs and and bold one covered in tattoos

Chibs " do you know his to shoot a gun lass " he asks taking a sip from the glass he's holding

Cara " uuuuummmmm" is all she can say

Chibs " Crist , you were waving it around and you don't know how to fire one " he gulps the rest of his drink . The bold one smirks

Cara " what would you have done" she asks the bold one

\--" Probably the same , but shit little girl . Lure to shoot " the bold one drinks the rest of his beer

Jax " Haps right . You need to know how to fire a gun . If you wanna be bad ass and wave it around at people " Jax larphs slidding beside Cara

Cara " your happy . Been told to speak to you about my ink " she looks at the man

Happy " was looking at your art, tell Jax what you want and next time I'm here I'll bring my kit " he points to her tattooed arm

Cara " Ok thanks " she looks at Donna . She's falling asleep.

Op " time to put this light weight to bed " he picks her up .

Op" see you all , cooked breakfast again " he asks looking at Cara

Cara " maybe " she larphs as he walks off to his dorm

Chibs " yeah , made sure we have shit loads of food in " he rubs his hands together

Jax " come on let's go to bed " he whispers taking her hand and starts walking

Cara " we'll see " she shouts at Chibs walking up the corridor towards his room . He opens the door . Walks beside the bed puts the bedside light on. She shuts the door

Jax" I mean it . We're teach you to shoot " He walks to her

Cara " Ok " she replys as he places a soft kiss on her lips, he leans in and locks his door

Jax " Ok " he asks her taking her hand and walks her to his bed

Jax " you ok Darlin? " he asks sitting down on the bed

Cara " yeah , I'm just tried, feels like it's been a long ass day " she talks walking inbetween his legs , he puts his arms around her and lays his head on her tummy. She runs her fingers through his hair .He hums in enjoyment.

Jax " come on let's get some sleep " he smiles looking up at her , she's still running her fingers through his hair

Cara " Ok " she pulls away but he grabs her bum pulling her back

Cara " I need to move " she larphs putting her hands in his hair again

Jax " I know, I know. Do you want to come see the kid with me tomorrow? " he asks letting her go

Cara " really ? " she asks taking her boots and socks off

Jax " of course Darlin, I wouldn't ask " he larphs taking his shoes and socks off , putting his gun from the back of his jeans beside the bed

Cara " I hate that I'm not there " she sighs trying to undo her top

Cara " little help please " she puts her back to him as he takes his cut and t-shirt off

Jax " always here to help " he untied her top but pulls her closer with the ties

Jax " think I prefer you smelling of you not me " she can feel his lips on her ear , he runs his nose up and down her neck

Cara " I'll try to remember that " she replys As he places a kiss on her neck

Cara " watch it buster, no more marks " she can feel him smile against her skin

Jax " come on , let's get in bed " he lets go and walks to his side of the bed drops his jeans and climbs in in his boxers . She takes her top off , slides the straps of her bra off her arms but stops as she hears Jax take a large breath in. She leans down picks up his t-shirt he just took off and pulls it on , slipping her bra off under that

Cara " that's better " she sighs undoing her jeans and slipping them off . He sits with his mouth open as she climbs into bed

Cara " what " she asks putting his arms around her shoulders and laying her head on his chest

Jax " fuck babe , what are these " he pulls the covers back looking at her boy shorts underwear

Cara " there comfy " she tries to cover up

Jax " fuck there sexy as hell " he larphs pulls her closer

Cara " though you were a thong man , that's all the croweater wear " she whispers placing a hand on his chest

Jax " I'm a what ever your sexy ass wears man " he larphs back turning the light off . He pulls her so close she half laying on him . She slaps his chest

Jax " I'm serious, your drop dead gorgeous babe . Can't keep my hands off you . " he rests his chin on her head and his hands on her bum

Cara " I just thought you were just keeping everyone away protecting me" she smiles placing a kiss on his chest

Jax " hell yes , I'm stacking a claim Darlin " he larphs back squeezes her bum

Cara " everyone probably thinks I'm a psycho after today " she shakes her head

Jax " let them think whatever they want , got to sleep . You get some kid time tomorrow " he closed his eyes

Cara " k" is all she manages , they both fall into deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and comments xxxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

The sun wakes Cara up . She's laying on her side facing the door , Jax has his arm slung over her hip . She does her normal trick putting the pillow on Jax face and he let's go of her . She goes in the bathroom. Uses the toilet. Used his toothbrush again . She comes out , grabs some yoga shorts . Puts them on , deodorant and grabs her flip flops . Unlocks the door and goes out putting her shoes on . Kips up again.

Cara " hey kip " she goes into the kitchen. Turns the oven on and starts 1 lot of coffee and puts her hair up out of the way ,

Kip" morning, message from Donna, she's gone home , she'll see you later " he cleans up the bar

Cara " thanks , pancakes and bacon " she asks putting the bacon in the oven then mixing the pancakes

Kip " what ever you want " he shouts back

3 coffee machines full , loads of bacon and pancakes , caras loading the dishwasher when someone walks in behind her

\--" What's for breakfast " Cara turns around and spots ima

Cara " what ever you want to make at home " she goes back to tidying up

Ima " it's the sweetbuts and croweater job to feed us " she puts her hands on her hips

Cara " well you'd better get to it then " she larphs wiping the sides off , ima gets in her face

Ima" make me a plate" she spits out at Cara

Cara " I'm not the one sleeping around the club you whore, hope everyone's double bagging it as I don't know what their catch from you sleeping with anything with a dick" she angrily bites back , Chibs suddenly appears

Chibs" you shouldn't have love " he joked kissing Cara on his head making himself a coffee

Ima " there's loads of bacon and eggs ready to eat " she tries to act as if she's made it . Jax , clay and happy stand and the kitchen door watching what's going on ,

Cara " get the Fuck out " she points to Ima

Ima " I'm just getting out the food I cooked for everyone " she acts innocent

Cara " touch the food I cooked and you'll regret it " she grabs a knife and sticks it in the work surface infrount of ima

Clay " ima leave " he walks in. Jax walks to cara and takes the knife

Ima" but I was helping " she fakes hurt

Kip" funny that . You've just got out of bed . Cara made it all . Then you called her a croweater" he stands beside happy

Happy " get the fuck out, now " he shouts pointing

Ima " your for it now" she smiles crossing her arms not moving, looking smug

Jax " Fuckin leave ima now " he adds pointing

Chibs " sit , coffee " he asks Cara pointing for her to leave the kitchen

Cara" please . BACON and PANCAKES can come out now " Jax takes her hand and leads her to sit down in the bar. Ima stomps her foot and walks out and to her car

Jax " Ok " he asks rubbing his thumbs over the cheeks

Cara " yeah" she replied as Chibs puts a cup on the table

Chibs " Jacky boy I'd get in and get food before it gone " he larphs going back to the kitchen

Everyone gets their food and sits around. You can hear humming of how tasty it is

Jax " we're seeing the kid this morning then I'll drop Cara home and come back here " he says to clay

Clay " how's he doing " he asks looking up

Cara " last time I saw him he was doing great , won't be long until he's out of the incubator " Cara replys before Jax can

Chibs " that's great " he cheers

Jax " we'll see " he finishes eating

Cara " I'm Gona have a shower, then we can go "she stands up and walks to his room before he can reply . She collects her dirty clothes puts them on his bed beside her bag of clean clothes. She goes into the bathroom showers and walks back in a towel, Jax is sat in the bed waiting for her. She puts her dirty coloring of the pile on his bed and starts pulling clean clothes out

Jax" ok " he asks watching her pick blue jeans and a long sleeve dark blue t-shirt out . Pale pink underwear set

Cara " yeah , I haven't been back since my attack, I'm just a bit anxious " she goes into the bathroom and changed into her underwear. Jax has made his bed and her dirty clothes has disappeared

She sits on the bed , grabs her jeans pulls them on . Socks and boots are next , she stands up . He grabs her hands And stands infrount of her

Jax " we're be there together " he smiles moving closer to her

Cara " Ok " she smiles back , his lips are suddenly on hers . She gripped his hair tightly pulling him closer , he rubs his hands up and down her back

He deepens the kiss putting his hand on her neck to pull her as close as he can . He phone starts ringing in his pocket

Jax " fuck " he gasps pulling away pulling his phone out

Jax " what " he asks watching Cara put her t-shirt on and stuff everything back into her bag .

Jax " ma , we're going there now . Ok .ok , yes . Bye " he shakes his head snapping it shut . Cara going through her hand bag

Jax " oh yeah . There's copies of the photos taken when we found you " he points at a pile on his desk

Cara " when did you take them " she looks at them . There's a pic of her laying on the floor with Jax and Op kneeling next to her . Then some she know we're taken of the marks on her body . Jax helped with then and final pics of what's left of her clothes

Jax " tig , took the first when we found you . Juice printed them off . We have more " she puts them in her bag

Cara " Ok " she stands by him

Jax " here " he hands her a hoddie as they leave his room

Cara " why do I need this " She asks as they go out the door

Jax " we're takin my bike , it's easier " they walk to it . She puts his hoddie on as he climbs on it and hand her a spare helmet

Cara " thanks " she says clipping in up and climbing on behind him

Jax " come on then " he grabs her hands and puts them around his waist and squeezes her hands . Let's go and starts up . Kicks the stand off and heads towards the hospital

They pull up and he helps her get off. He hangs each helmet on the handle bars . They walk towards the door

\--" Nurse Bell . Can I have a word please " a voice asks as they walk in . Cara turns around and sees Margaret Murphy's administrator walking towards her

Cara " for crying out loud " she says to herself coming to a stop Jax sniggers

Cara " Margaret , can I help you " she asks folding her arms as she stops infrount of them

Margaret " can I have a word please " she looks at Jax

Cara " I'll come find you when my shift starts Monday " she answered

Margaret " now... Please " she adds

Cara " Jax I'll come find you in a minute " she looks at him

Jax " you sure Darlin" he asks turning his baseball her around

Cara " yeah it's fine " she starts to follow Margaret to her office

Cara " can we make this quick please " the door is shut behind her

Margaret " take a seat " she points

Cara " I'll stand thank you " she folds her arms again

Margaret " it's come to my notice that your spreading vicious rumours about doctor Konwles " she picks some paper up

Cara " excuse me " she asks

Margaret " you made it all up to get back at doctor Konwles for getting back with her boyfriend " she adds

Cara " so you think I did this all to myself " she says undoing Jax hoodie , takes it off and holds her t-shirt up and turns around. Margaret gasps at all the marks on her body

Margaret " I need you to retract everything you said about her " she looks uncomfortable

Margaret " you could ruin her " she adds , Cara puts her t-shirt down and pulls Jax hoodie back ok

Cara " what about what she helped do to me . She gave me to her boyfriend to rape me " she holds back tears

Cara " here are copies of all photos that were taken , there also with my solicitor with witnesses statements . You can keep them with my request to work different shift to her . I'm back Monday "she sighs walking to the door

Margaret" she's a great doctor , She doesn't need a black mark against her name " she begs

Cara " keep her away from me , last warning, She stays out of my face or I'll take it further " she opens the door and goes to where Abel is , as she walks to his room she spots Tara talking to Jax . He looks pissed , she puts her hand on his arm and he pushes it off. He spots Cara and starts walking to her .

Jax " hey . Everything ok " he asks putting an arm around her

Cara " yeah, I'm being ordered to withdrew my complaint " she leans into him

Jax " your shitting me " she moves back to where Tara is stood ,They walk past her and into Abels room

Cara " yeah , but I left the copies of all the pictures juice printed off to go with my complaint " she smirks looking as Tara comes into the room with a nurse

Christie" oh my God , I'm so glad your ok " she grabs her tight into a hug

Cara " too tight " she larphs hugging her back

Christie" oh my go I'm so sorry " she lets go quickly

Cara " it's fine , I'm back Monday " she smiles at her friend. Tara just stands there

Christie" I know , I'm on the same shift patton as you " she larphs

Doc Namid " what are you doing here Doc Konwles, you've been moved , go back to your work " he looks up from his notes

Tara " I'm just leaving " she whispers going out

Christine giggled

Doc Namid " good to see you Cara " he smiles walking to Abels side

Jax " how's he doing doc " he asks squeezing caras shoulder

Doc Namid " well , I'm pleased to say Mondays when caras back here she can help remove him from his incubator... For good " he smiles

Jax " you hear that . You get out of the toaster " he talks to his son

Cara " thank you Doc Namid " she smiles standing back

Doc Namid " all your pep talks have worked , we're waiting for you to come back to remove him " he smiles patting her hand

Doc Namid " see you Monday . Both of you " he larphs leaving

Jax " you hear that Darlin, all that talking you've done to him has worked " he larphs holding his hand out

Christine " I'll go too, see you Monday Cara " she waves and leaves

Cara "bye Christie , you get to hold you son Monday Jax " walks to him

Jax " we're both get to hold him , your the one who had the most faith in him " he grabs her hand and pulls her towards Abel

Cara " it's my job " she starts to say but he pulls her close and places his lips on hers , she places her hands on his chest as he pulls her close. There in There own bubble, There lips are moving against each other, he's not rushing anything. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other hand in her hair . Someone behind them clears their throats as They deepen the kiss .They both jump apart, Cara goes bright red

Jax " ma" he pulls away without looking behind them holding Cara close still

Gemma" hey baby, how is he " she walks to them . They pull away from each other . Gemma pulls Cara into a hug

Gemma" and how are you baby . Clay told me " she pulls back and looks at Cara

Cara " I'm ok " she smiles

Jax " he's coming out the toaster for good Monday " he smiles walking to his son

Gemma" that's great baby " she hugs Jax

Jax " caras Gona help get him out , when she's back at work " he adds pulling her to his side

Gemma" and how long is he gonna need to stay here " she asks walking to Abel

Cara " at the most a few months " she replys

Gemma " well need to start getting his room ready " she starts getting excited

Jax and Cara larphs as she runs off out grabbing her phone from her bag

Jax " thinks she's happy " he pulls her to him placing a kiss on her head

Cara " it's her first grandchildren, of course she's happy " she hugs him

Jax " come on I'll drop you off " they start walking out . Cara spots Tara watching them

Cara " will she ever get the hint " she asks getting on his bike and does up the helmet

Jax " probably not " he does the same and rides off . They pull up at her house . She gets off and hands him the helmet

Cara " I'm pleased he's doing well " she walks to him as he takes his off

Jax " so am I Darlin" he pulls her by her loop of her jeans . He places a soft kiss on her lips , he grabs her neck and pulls her to him

Jax " I'll drop your truck and bag around later , if that's ok " he kiss's her again

Cara " that's fine " she kiss's him back then walks to the door

Cara " bye " she waves going in

She spends the rest of the day washing and cleaning the house and doing nothing infrount of the tv

6 o'clock she gets some chicken , veg out and makes tea along with potatoes for mash

By 12 there's no such of him , so she puts a plate of food in the fridge and goes to bed . She's woken by some sounding like they dropped something in the living room. She jumps up and runs into it

Cara " holy carp Jax " he's led on his back after falling over something

Jax " sorry " he growns just laying there

Cara " how much you drink " she helps him up and to the bedroom

Jax " don't know Darlin " he lays down and closes his eyes

Cara " no you don't . We need to get you out of your clothes " she pulls him up

Jax " now ya talking " she smiles as she starts to strip him , he's a dead weight keep falling back

Cara " come on , help me out " she struggled

Jax " come to bed " he says as she pulls his jeans off

Cara " I will " puts all his clothes down and pulls the covers back for him to get in

Jax " Ok " he gets in . She climbs in beside him

Jax " hey " he looks into her eyes

Cara " hey " she smiles looking at him

Cara " you smell like whiskey " she larphs

Jax " clay dropped me and Op off , we're have to get your truck tomorrow sometime" he pulls her to him

Cara " Ok . Go to sleep Jax " she kiss's his lips

Jax " night Darlin" he sighs. They fall asleep him pulling her close.


	23. Chapter 23

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and comments xxxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up feeling like someone is holding her down , she opens one eye and sees Jax led on her chest snoring away in her ear .

Cara " oh carp " she sighs pushing him off her , he curls into a ball but doesn't wake up . She giggled at the sight of him .

She collect her clothes for the day , her dirty washing and picks his up from the floor . She changes in the bathroom, then takes all the washing and put her machine on . As she's putting her coffee machine on Donna comes in with the kids

Cara " I'm just making breakfast " she smiles as the kids out the tv on

Donna " how is he " she sits at the table watching Cara get everything out

Cara " after falling over in the living room, me getting him to bed, stripping him like a child and waking up with him pinning me to the bed " she larphs starting to cook eggs , bacon, tomatoes , mushrooms and sausage

Cara " what about Op " she larphs getting plates out

Donna " I made him sleep on the sofa , the kids woke him up early , and made him have a shower , left and then came here " she giggles shaking her head

Cara " your nasty " she giggles making 2 cups of coffee

Donna " I know " she takes a drink . The front opens and Op walks in

Op " kill me now " he lays his head on the table after sitting down

Cara " the funny thing is , clay has to drop there drunk asss off " she plates up the food . She then buttering the bread

Op" don't remind me , we're never live that down " donna is wetting himself

Cara " kids , can you do wake uncle Jax up and tell him if he wants food to get up now " they run to her bedroom

Op" your evil woman " he grabs a plate as they hear the kids giggling . Donna can't breath as she's larphing so much . The kids run back in screaming.

Cara " here go eat it infrount of the tv " she smiles watching them sit on the sofa .

Jax " not nice woman " he walks in in her sweats and a big t-shirt of hers

Cara " help yourself to my clothes " he sits down and grabs her coffee

Jax " I will Darlin " he grinns as she goes and puts the washing in the dryer

Donna " how's your head " she's still giggling to herself

Jax " sore " she replied as Cara gets some tables and places them on the table. Op and Jax take them

Jax \ Op "thanks " they mumble together

Cara " so what did you fall over in here last night " she asks as Op stops eating

Jax " I don't know that answer to that " he whispers

Donna " at least you didn't sleep on the sofa " she's crying with laughter again

Jax " oh shit " he looks at Op , Op shakes his head

Jax " where are my clothes babe " he asks

Cara " in the dryer " is all she says

Jax " Ok thanks " he doesn't even worry .

They all spend the day doing nothing at all . No calls nothing

Cara makes sure all her scrubs are ready for her day back at work . Jax doesn't stay as he thinks he's better go to his as he hasn't been there for days .

Just before 6am she sitting at the nurses desk ,

\--" You have 3 new admission " a voice whispers putting paperwork on the table

Cara " I'm just about it start " she stands up and gets ready

Tara" I'm sorry " is all she says

Cara " save it " she walks away going into each room

Come 10 Jax appears

Cara " hey , the docs in surgery at the moment, say about 1 he should be ready " she stops herself looking at his white t-shirt, it has blood on it

Jax " it's not mine , I helped so lorry driver who crashed " he holds his hands up

Cara " you sure, I can check you out " she scans his body with her eyes

Jax " I'm fine , just waiting for Op " he places his hand on her arm

Cara " Ok , remember 1 Jax " she reminds him as he smiles at her

Jax " wouldn't miss it Darlin " he places a kiss on her cheeks and leaves

12o'clock caras in a room with a mum and a toddler and the mum has to take a phone call, but the little girl won't let her go answer it ,

Cara " hey , do you want to help me out " she whispers putting her arms out for the girl , she stops crying and goes to her and holds her arms up to be picked up

Cara " shall we sing a little bit until you mums back " she asks sitting on the rocking chair in the room . The girl nods her head and pulls her blanket closer

Cara " what do you want to sing " she starts rocking

Cara " I've been staring at the edge of the water

'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why

I wish I could be the perfect daughter

But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try

Every turn I take, every trail I track

Every path I make, every road leads back

To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me

And no one knows, how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island

Everything is by design

I know everybody on this island has a role on this island

So maybe I can roll with mine

I can lead with pride, I can make us strong

I'll be satisfied if I play along

But the voice inside sings a different song

What is wrong with me? " that one she sings softly , the little girl shakes her head

Cara " uuummmm Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost,

And Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine. That one " she smiles as the girls sucks her thumb. She shakes her head again . Cara larphs at the little girl

\--" Snow " she suddenly hears

Cara " aaaaahhhhh , a frozen fan , Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to buid a snowman

It doesn't have to be a snowman

Do you want to build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the hall?

I think some company is overdue...

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage

And I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Please let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman? " the little amazing sings some words and lays as close as she can to Cara

Cara " that one " she asks , the little girl nodes . She hasn't seen the girls mum and Jax at the door watching

\--" Thank you so much , she will love you forever " the girls mum walks to the chair

\--" Let nurse Cara get on with her work " she takes the girl into her arms

Cara " I'll come back later and see how your doing " she strokes the girls hair

\--" Bye " a little voice says as she goes to the

Cara " bye hunny " she smiles as she spots Jax at the door . They walk out

Jax " you were greats with her " he slings his arm around her shoulders

Cara " all I did was comfort her while her mum was away " she srugs as they walk to Abels room , Gemma is sat in there waiting

Gemma" hey baby , you ready for this " She kiss's Jax

Jax " as I'll ever be " he smiles as Cara walks out of his arm

Gemma " thank you for being here " she grabs caras hand

Cara " I'll go see what's going on . There probably doing some tests first . Then he'll come out " she walks to a door

Christine " hey , they just started . We need to make his bed up and take the incubator away " she smiles , after 20 minutes everything is ready the doctor places him into his clean bed ready to be wrapped up and given to Jax

Doc Namid " are you ready for this " he asks as she wrapped him snug in a blanket

Cara " no , you'd better pass him to his dad " she whispers

Doc Namid " You sure" he picks him up , she followed with his cot

Jax stands up as the doctor walks in and passes Abel to Jax . Cara stays back . Jax looks into his son's eyes and smiles. Gemma looks on with a tear in her eyes , Cara places her hand on her arm and squeezes it , Gemma looks at her and smiles

Jax " hey " he holds his son close

He sits on the rocking chair

Doc Namid " I'll leave you to it , Cara you ok to sort everything ok " he asks walking to the nurse

Cara " yeah that's fine , thank you for this . They needed this " She smiled watching Jax hold tears back

He smiles at everyone and leaves

Jax " I don't know how to break this to you kid , , but I'm your old man " he says to Abel rocking him ,Cara wipes a tear the creaps down her cheek hoping no one has seen it , she feels a lump in her throat ,Gemma and Cara look at each other and leave Jax to bond with his kid

Gemma " thank you " she whispers hugging Cara tight as they shut the door

Cara " I didn't do anything " she hugs her back

Jax is smiling and watching the 2 women

Gemma" I'm Gona go , look after him please, see you later " she pulled away

Cara " Ok " she says watch her disappear

She goes and mixs a small bottle of milk for Abel and goes back to his room

Cara " I don't know if you want to give him his first bottle " she closes the door and hold the bottle out

Jax " really " he looks up looking shocked

Cara " yeah , your his daddy of course " she smiles walking to him

Cara " here , put it on his lips and he'll do all the work " she kneels down as he does what she says Abel takes the bottle. Jax face lights up

Cara " see " she smiles looking at him . She spots some tears on his cheeks . She reached up and wipes them away with her thumb, he leans into her hand

Jax " sorry " he looks at her

Cara " don't worry about it " she stands up

Cara " when he's finished , put this on your shoulders and lift him up and rub his back gently " She places a cloth on his shoulder

Jax hands her the empty bottle . Lifts Abel slowly and places his face on the cloth

Cara " rub gently , and his wind should come up " he places his hand on Abels back and moved his hand . Jax smiles doing it . Abel burps loud

Jax " that's my boy " he larphs bring him back to his arms

Cara " changing nappy time " she larphs moving to a changing mat

Jax " ooohhhh man " he slowly stands up and walks to her

Cara " lay him down , unwrap him " she tells him step by step . He does what she says

Cara " Ok there's poppers between his legs , undo them " she adds as he does that . Cara brings the nappy and wipes beside him

Cara " now , undo the tabs . It should only be a wet one so you've got off lucky , oh and watch out he can pee on you as you take it off " she smiles as he does it . He wipes his son and puts a clean nappy on him . Does the poppets up

Jax " can you wrap him back up please" he asks not knowing what to do .

Cara " Ok ,put the nappy in the bin and wash your hands please " she does . He comes back to his side and watches her

Jax " you can pick him up " he smiles looking at her

Cara " I know , I'm so used to him being inside the incubator " she whispers picking Abel up and rocks him to sleep

Jax " is this the first time you've held him" he places his hand on her back and rubs it

Cara " yeah " is all she manages

Jax " why didn't you say " he keeps rubbing her back looking at his son

Cara " because your his family " she looks at Jax face , she feels sad inside

Jax kiss's her forehead

Jax " thank you " he whispers against her skin . Abel has fallen back to sleep in her arms . He's places into his plastic cot . Jax pulls her close for a hug , he can tell she's so tense , he places one kiss after another oh her forehead. Suddenly his phone goes off

Jax " fuck " he says looking at it

Jax " I've gota go " he reads the message

Cara " Ok , stay safe " she whispers at him

Jax " always " he kiss's her cheek and leave

The next 2 weeks they keep missing each other at the hospital and Jax stays at the club

They texts few times but it's about Abel . Nothing about them . She knew this was Gona happen . He's got what he wanted and has moved onto the next whore, even though they only slept together once , and he had slept most nights with her he mightas well lived at her house . She works ever day keeping herself busy trying not to think . As soon as her head hits the pillow she's asleep as she's so tired


	24. Chapter 24

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and comments xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Between Donna and Cara there running around after the kids and working every hour they can

Donna " thank you hun , I couldn't have done it without you " she comes into caras house and sits at the table with a big sigh

Cara " no worries " she tries to fake a smile

Donna " you ok " she asks putting her hand on Caras

Cara " not really " she looks at the table

Donna " babe " is all she can manage herself

Donna " we're passing ships ourself , with him working all day , stuff going on with the club " she looks sad herself

Donna " the porn studio been raided , Otto being plugged for info on the club by the police, kips miss's in jail and Bobby been arrested for killing someone " she tells her the basic

Cara " shit , I knew it was too good to be true, just don't tell me who's he moved onto with please , it would kill me . " she stands up busying herself in the kitchen

Donna " I don't know what he's doing " she whispers

Another week passed

Cara spends time with Abel when ever no one is with him

Gemma " how's he doing " she smiles walking into his room as she's rocking in the chair

Cara " he's doing great , waiting for his grandma to feed him " she stands up and hands him over

Gemma " he's taken to the bottle much better " she starts feeding him

Gemma " how's his sleep apnea " she adds looking at Cara

Cara " the last few nights there were no alarms, he almost through it " she crosses her arms watching

Gemma " so we're be able to take him home soon " she smiles looking at the nurse

Cara " hopefully Friday , I think that's what the doctor said " she picks up his notes and reads

Gemma " you hear that baby boy , your going home " she whispers to him

Cara " can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it. Who's Gona take care of him when he's out " Gemma lays him in his cot

Gemma " I will , who do you think " she replys

Cara " day and night you ready for that " she replys

Gemma " I think I can handle it ... Why " she asks

Cara " I don't think Jax is ready for this , he has no idea what he's in for " she feels uncomfortable

Gemma " on that we agree" she smiles at Cara

Gemma " his father was clueless too , they figger it out , got no choice right " she tucks him in .

Cara looks loving at Abel

Gemma " you want kids " she asks looking at her

Cara " sure , right time , right person " she looks uncomfortable again

Gemma " getting close to finding that " she smiles at the woman

Cara " what are you asking me Gemma " she folds her arms watching the woman

Gemma " if your in jaxs life , your in his life " she and down at a sleeping Abel

Gemma " I've got every right to know how'd you feel about kids " she moves closer

Cara " I don't think that Jax and I have ... " she stops herself

Cara " what Jax and I had , it's ... We never disgusted it . I haven't seen or spoken to him in a month. He's probably off with some croweater " she looks Gemma in the eyes

Gemma " well I miss you baby girl " she pats the woman on the cheek . Suddenly the door opens and Tara comes in

Tara " sorry I thought no one was here " she leaves quickly

Gemma " but that one I don't like , she's a pain in my ass " she larphs

Cara " I'd better go , I'll see you later Gemma, any different I'll let you know " she goes to leave

Gemma " can you let Jax know his son can get out Friday please, he's ignoring my calls . " she stops the woman

Cara " mine too " she looks sad

Cara " but I'll try " she leaves . She gets to the nurse desk and digs her phone out . She sits there looking at it for a while but then writes a message

(Cara" just left Gemma with Abel , he hopefully will be able to go home Friday X") she sends it . No more that 5 minutes later she gets a reply from him

(Jax" thanks") is all it says , she is beyond pissed now

2 hours later she walks in on Tara taking Wendy into Abels room

Cara " what are you doing " she asks looking between the 2 women ,

Tara" she has a right to see her kid " she puts her hands on her hips

Cara " shouldn't you ask Jax first " she says angrily

Tara" I'll take the flack " she walks away

Cara " shit" she whispers to herself

Half hour later Wendy leaves

Cara " you have no right to do that , you shouldn't even be on this floor " she gets in the woman's face . Tara stomps off and hufs

Later Jax walks to her

Jax " hey " he smiles looking at her

Cara " hes in his room . You can try and feed him " she walks

Jax " you ok " he grabs her arm before they go in

Cara " I'm fine " she sighs going in , Jax picks his son up and goes to the rocking chair. Tara appears with a bottle . Smiles at Jax and hands it to him .

Tara" uuummmm, someone's here to see you " she flirts with him , Tara opens the door and Wendy walks in

Jax " you do this " he asks her angrily putting Abel down

Tara " no , she came on her own " she smiles as Jax and her leave, the door shuts behind them

Cara " hey baby , this is going to end bad " she rubs his chest . Wendy and Jax come back in . He picks Abel up smiles at Cara and hands him to Wendy

Cara " I'll leave you to it " She looks at the floor . She has a lump in her throat and trying to hide his upset she is with him ,

Jax " I'll see you before I go, ok " he stops her

Cara " K" she only managed pushing the door leaving him behind

Cara watches as Jax puts his hand on Wendy leg, it breaks her heart , she feels Gemma behind her

Gemma" oh Crist , who let the junkie in " she whispers watching them together

Cara " that was Tara " she goes back to the nurse desk . She's deep into paperwork when she feels him

Jax " hey " he leans on the desk

Cara " hey " she looks up

Jax " I've been really busy " he starts

Cara " look , I get it .. We're not together, just please don't run it in my face " she looks at him sad

Jax " what , what you talking about" he asks surprised

Cara " Jax , i told you I don't want to be a notch on your bedpost " she whispers

Jax " come with me now" he demands taking her hand and drags her to Abels quiet room

Jax " I've been dealing with shit , " he says looking at her

Jax " I don't know what this is " he points between them

Cara "where exactly does this leave us " she whispers hugging herself

Jax " I'm not sure , but I'd like to see where this goes " he smiles putting his hands on her shoulders

Cara " id like that too" she says in a small voice

Cara " id like to ask some things though" she looks up at him through her eyelashes

Jax " oh yeah , what's that " he smirks at her moving closer

Cara " if we're together, this belongs to me and only me " she feels brave and grabs him over his jeans and squeezes it

Jax " fuck" he lets out a breath and nods looking at her

Jax " and that goes for you " he whispers in her ear against her skin , his lips brush against her cheek

Cara " no one else , no cheating, no sharing. Nothing , no what happens on a run stays on the run shit,Nothing jax" she says as he pulls her closer to him by her neck

Jax " this is only mine , no on else's . No other man will have you , only me" he whispers placing a kiss on her lips running his hands down her back towards her bum , he squeezes it

Cara " you brake it and I'm gone Jax , for good . " she makes him look at her

Jax " Ok " is all he says placing a kiss on her neck

Jax " why would I , when I have you " he smiles against her skin

Cara " your so funny, I mean it " she slaps him

Jax " Ok " he says pulling her into a tight hold

She feels his phone vibrate in his pocket

Cara " I'll let you get that " she pulls away

Jax " thanks " he kiss's her forehead as she leaves

He spends every night at hers from then. Friday arrives and she goes to work as normal knowing that Abel is going home later. Gemma is organizing a party at jaxs later and she's planning to go when she gets off work .

It's 5pm and she spots Jax and Gemma walking towards the nurses desk

Gemma " hey baby , you still coming tonight " she asks spotting Cara

Cara" of course, I finish at 7 so I'll come straight from here " she replied as Jax places a kiss on her cheek

Jax" hey " he smiles at her . She realizes he's carrying a car seat

Cara" hi , not long now " she rubs up and down his arms with her hand

Cara" come on , there's loads of paperwork a doctor needs to help you fill out " they walk to Abels room . Taras in there waiting, smirking

Gemma" can't you do it " she asks going in

Cara " sorry no, I'm not a doctor "

Tara" Jax , we need to fill some paperwork out , and then we can let this little guy leave " she flirts with him

Cara" let's get grandma feeding you bud , while daddy does what he needs to " Gemma and her walk to the other side of the room

Cara" I'm just Gona sort some milk out , I'll take his bag , to make sure you have everything you need , and bring you his feed " she takes the nappy bag and leaves . She mixs up a feed but makes 6 bottles of just powder in small bottles and puts them in his bag . She goes back to Gemma who's sitting in the rocking chair ready .

Gemma " thank you baby " she takes it and starts to feed him . She puts the bag beside Gemma . She grabs a sheet of paper and writes on it instructions about making the feeds up ( Every Oz of milk powder for 2 Oz of cooled boiled water ... Bottles in bag have 2 Oz of powder - 4 Oz of cool water needed . SMA milk for Anti-reflux baby's ) she leaves them to it .

Cara" come see me before you go " she tells Gemma leaving the room

She pops into the other rooms taking Obs of the baby's left and children that are unwell

A hour later Jax walks out of the room with Abel in his carseat and Gemma carrying the bag

Tara" See you later Jax , I'll pop in after work " she smirks

Jax " ma opened her mouth and said were having a party , She's invited herself" he looks pissed at Tara

Cara" hey little man , I'll see you later , be good " she rubs his head as Jax put the carseat on the desk

Jax , "still coming " he asks watching her with his son

Cara" of course, I'll message you when I'm on my way " she replied as he kissed her cheek

Jax" thank you baby" he smirks

Cara " I've made up 6 bottles of powder in his bag , all you have to do is add cool boiled water, all instructions are written down " she hands the paper to Gemma

Gemma " you didn't have to baby girl . Your so good to him " Gemma hugs her so tight

Cara" it's fine ,it'll help while you get into a routine, I'll see you in about an hour " she hugs Gemma back

Cara" right little man , behave " she makes sure Abel is strapped in safely

Jax" hurry up and come home " he whispers kissing her forehead

Cara" I'll be as quick as I can " she kiss's his cheek back

Jax" Bye Darlin " him and Gemma leave

Tara" I'll have fun at the party without you " she smugly walks to cara and Christie are sat at

Cara" good for you , I'll see you there" she smiles back as Tara walks away . Christie sits beside her,

Christie " bitch , was she invited " she asks writing stuff down .

Cara " what do you think" she puts her face in her hands

Christie "let's hope she's gone when you get there" she tried to reassure her friend .

Cara" thank fuck for that , I've had enough of today . And it's not the kids " she says picking her bag and hoodie up . They walk out to there cars , Cara had finally got her own it's a Ford pickup

Cara" see you Monday " she shouts getting in .

Christie " give her shit , if she's still there " She larphs. Cara sends Jax a message (cara" just leaving now , see you soon ") and sets off . She pulls up at the end of the street as there's no where to park . She gets out and walks to his house .kip opens the door when she gets there

Cara" hey , thanks " she walks in and drops her bag by the door . She spots Tara say on the arm of the chair Jax is sat in

Donna " I brought you a change of clothes " she hugs her friend

Cara" I forgot thank you , I owe you big time " they watch piney placing cups on Kennys head . Gemma has Abel talking to Luann. Her and Donna walk to them

Luann , " who the Fuck invited her" she asks as they watch Tara

Cara" that would be Gemma and her big mouth " she points

Gemma " I just opened it and put my big foot in it, no she's gatecrashing " she smiles at her grandson . All of the samcro are squished into Jax house including Wendy and Tara and a few croweaters . Caras blood is boiling watching Tara stretch out her arm on the back of the chair and stroke Jax hair

Donna " watching this is making me feel sick " says as they watch what's going on

Cara" I know " she folds her arms

Gemma " stake your claim baby girl " she larphs

Cara" hey piney" she places a kiss on his cheek walking to him

Piney" Cara , how's my favorite girl " he larphs pulling her in for a hug

Cara" I'm fine " she larphs at him and the kids messing around with cups . Suddenly Tara tries to kiss Jax

Jax " can I talk to you a second " he drags her away , everyone stops what there doing and watched.

Cara" on that note I need to change " she walks away from them to clay

Cara" where's the bathroom clay " she asks walking to Chibs and clay

Clay " down the hall , hurry up so we can have a drink " he smiles

Cara " ok , make it a large one please , " she walks to the door collects her bag and the change of clothes Donna gave her , she can hear Jax shouting at Tara

Tara" what's the matter " she asks

Jax" Tara what are you doing here " he shouts

Tara" we're celebrating Abel coming home "

Jax"you know what I mean , I'm with someone " says

Tara" really , does she have your crow ? No. And I'm the one your in here with now"

Jax" Tara " he shouts

Tara" your choosing her" she screamed at him

Jax" yes, you left me . I moved on " he stays calm . Suddenly you hear a slap and Tara screams and runs to the door . Stomps past Cara grabs her bag and slams the door

Jax " do me a favor make sure she gets home in one peace " he walks out and spots juice .

Juice " ok " he smirks spotting a mark on Jax face

Jax" don't ask " he sighs as juice hands him his bottle and goes after her . He spots Cara , smiles and walks to her

Jax" hey babe it's so good to see you " he pulls her in for a tight hug

Cara " can you point me to the bathroom so I can change please " she asks

Jax" come on " he grabs her hand , hands Op juices bottle

Op" what happens " he larphs looking at his face too

Jax" I have no idea" he srugs as Op kiss's Cara hello

Op" sorry" he larphs at Jax shaking his head

Jax" I can see that " he shakes his head a Op

Jax" come on let's get you changed " he pulls Cara to him

Cara" I'll be back in a minute " she tells Op pulling on his beard . Op slaps her hand and Jax pulls her to the bathroom away from everyone

Jax" ive missed you " he shuts the door behind himself and pulls her into his arms

Cara" I've missed you too " she pecks his lips

Jax" you don't have to worry about that " he starts to explain

Cara " I know " she replys kissing him again and pulls away , she digs in her bag to find what clothes she has . Jeans , a strapped t-shirt and boots .

Cara " can I help you " she smirks seeing him in the reflecting the mirror watching her

Jax" no I'm good " he crosses his arms and leans on the wall as she takes her bottoms off .

Jax" your killing me here " he spots she has her boy shorts underwear on .

Cara " what , I didn't know you were Gona watch me change " she larphs pulling her jeans on

Jax" you know I love you in them " he moans walking behind her as she slips her top off and he turns her around. He runs his finger tips over the swell of the breast above her bra

Cara " Jax " she sighs as his thumb catches her nipple

Jax " what " he smirks going in for a kiss . He continued doing it with one hand but pulls her closer with the other and deepens there kiss . He takes advantage of her sighing and runs his tongue along her lip and into her mouth, she meets it with hers . He press's his body against her so she almost sitting on the sink . Her hands go to his hair . Suddenly he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Jax " fuck " he pulls away from her .she can feel how hard he is for making out with her as he's pushing his hard dick into her over her jeans . He nibbles her earlobe . He grabs her hips hard and grinds into her over and over again . He kiss's down her neck and along the top of her breasts

Cara" god " she whispers and he licks and sucks her skin . He smiles against her skin .

Cara " Jax , we've gota stop , I'm not having sex in your bathroom with everyone out there " she breaths heavy

Jax " Ok ok " he pulls away from her . They slowly control there breathing. He has one hand cupping her breasts and the other cupping her ass .

Cara " I need to get down " she sighs as he pulls away , he lets her down . She turns and looks into the mirror., She spots a mark on her skin .

Cara " you dick" she slaps him hard on his chest

Jax " what, it's out of sight" he larphs backing away

Cara " get out " she opens the door and pushes him out

Cara " fucken dickhead " she slams the door and gets ready , she can hear him larphing walking away . She shoved everything into her bag she took off and pulls her top and hoddie on and goes out she puts her bag by the door again . Clay spots her and hands her a beer

Chibs" ok love " she asks looking at her

Cara " yeah , been a long week , glad to have the weekend off " she takes a long drink of her beer

Tig" is that jaxs top " he asks throwing his arm over her shoulders standing by her . They all stop and look at her

Cara " probably " she goes bright red

Chibs" finally " they cheer around her.

Jax" what's going on " he walks to them

Tig" you and Cara " he slaps Jax in the back , he looks like a deer trapped in the headlights

Cara " I didn't say anything, they just asked if this was your hoddie , that's it" she puts her hands up in surrender

Jax " yeah she's off limits " he slings his arm around her and pulls her into his side

Chibs " pleased for ya Jackie boy " he raised his bottle at him .Jax kiss's the side of her head and raise his bottle back

Tig" are you getting enough sex " suddenly asks

Jax " what the fuck" Chibs slaps him

Cara " ok , I'm going to get my baby top up , carry on , what ever your doing" she walks away from them. Jax punches Tig

Gemma " here you go " she hands Abel over . Wendy is stood watching everything Cara does

Donna " you think she wants him back " she whispers standing by Cara

Cara " probably, we haven't really told everyone were together " she rocks him slowly . For the next few hours everyone enjoys themselves. Wendy is staying with Gemma and clay until l her sober place is ready for her to stay .

Cara walk to Jax with Abel in her arms

Cara " think he's ready for bed, wheres his room so I can put him down " she asks

Jax " I'll show you , be back " he says to Op as he walks to Abels room. It's blue with a wooden cot with his name above it , a changing table, chest of drawers with shelves above it , a rocking chair and a sofa bed in it ,

Cara " oh my god Jax , it's beautiful " she looks around

Jax " ma did most of it " he smiles as she lays him down , changes him . He doesn't wake up . Then places him into his cot

Cara " baby get enough sleep " she rubs Abels tummy

Jax " stay tonight " he puts his arms around her

Cara " ok , but I'm not doing any night feeds " she slaps his chest

Jax " you got it " he larphs as they go out the room . Cara and Donna start clearing up . Gemma takes Wendy home and clay starts to follow

Donna " it's getting late we'd better take the kids home " she hugs Op

Op" ok " he rounds the kids up

Op" stay help car clean up , take my truck " he hands the keys over .

Cara " thanks Op , night kids " she kiss's then all

Cara " Jax , Dons Gona take me to get some cleaning stuff as you don't have any . And I'm not leaving it " she kiss's him following Donna ,Op and kids out . She grabs her bag . Op kiss's his wife night and goes

Cara " thanks for this " they get into the truck and drive off

Donna " don't worry about it " they pull into another road and stop at lights . They hear a bike.

Cara " do you know the bike " she asks as they wait for it to change

Donna " no , we're keep an eye on it " she looks in the mirror. Suddenly they hear gun shots .


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Suddenly they hear gun shots . Donnas shot in the shoulder , caras caught on the head . Blood is everywhere, donnas passes out . The windscreen is blown out . She hears the bike race off . She starts to panic.

Cara " Don, Don " she tried to wake her friend.With tears streaming down her face , she finds her phone in her jeans pocket and calls Jax

Jax "yeah" he picks it up after the 3rd ring

Cara " Jax " she crys

Jax " what's wrong " he asks

Cara " someone shot at the truck " she can't stop the tears , breathing heavily panicking

Jax " what , where are you , are you ok , is Donna ok " he throws questions at her

Cara " we stopped at the tragic lights by the park , I don't know Jax , please hurry , there's blood everywhere" she begs . She drops the phone as someone opens her door

\--" It's ok , I've call for help, let's get you out " a man a woman slowly help her out . The woman sits with her when the man goes to Donna . Unser and hale arrive as 2 people pull Donna out . Cara runs to her side

Cara " please don't be dead , please Don " she begs sitting on the floor grabbing her friends hand . 2 ambulances pull up and rush to the women . One looks at Donna and the other looks at Cara . She hears bikes arriving. Unser walks to Jax and Op . He leads them to the women , donnas being put into the ambulance, Op goes with her. Caras sat on the floor as Jax reaches her

-" Can you tell me your name love" the ambulance man asks

Jax " it's cara" Jax replys for her

\--" We need to move you , to the back of the ambulance so I can check you ok " he asks

\--" She won't move " the ambulance man says as Jax kneels down beside her

Jax " come on babe , let's move you . We need to get you looked at " he picks her up bridal style and walks to the ambulance. Hale walk to them

Hale" I need a statement " he demands as the ambulance man starts working on her head

Jax " back the fuck off Captain America, give her a break" he shouts putting his hands out to stop him from coming closer

\--" You'll have to speak to her after we take her to hospital, she's in no fit state to answer anything " he pushes him out shutting the door

Jax " thanks man " he grabs her hand

\--" No worries, we need to get her looked at " he holds something on her head to stop the bleeding , she looks like she's had a bucket of blood chucked on her,

\--" Move now ,the bleedings not slowing " he shouts to the driver

Jax " I'm sorry babe , you need to lay down " he helps her as the man puts pressure on her head

Jax " it's Gona be ok , everythings Gona be ok" he stroked her hair

Cara " Donna " she asks

Jax " ops with her , we're get you sorted then see what's going on " they reach the hospital.

As they get out he never leaves her side

\--" her names Cara ,Drive by shooting , hit to the head , conscious when we got there, bleeding slowly stopping " the ambulance man says to a doctor and nurses as they go in

\--" Cara , can you hear me , it's tess , we need to look at you " they walk into a cubical next to caras bed , they recognize her

Cara " no no no , Jax " she clings on to him as they try to make him leave as she's moved onto a normal bed

Jax " I'm here " he holds her hand tighter

Jax " you'll have to do it round me doc as I'm not going anywhere " he rubs her hair and the back of her hand ,

Tess" ok , I need to look at you , are you hurt anywhere else ? Do you hurt anywhere? " she tries to look

Cara " just me head " she whispers . The nurse brings a gown in

Tess" can you put this on Cara , it will be easier for me to check you " she places it on the bed. Cara nods

Cara " can you find out about Donna please" she whispers

Tess" while you help her change,I'll go ask " she smiles at them , pulling the curtains behind herself

Jax " babe , we need to change you " he helps her up from the bed

Cara " ok" she managed to say . He unzips his hoddie she has on , takes it off . She helps him slide off her strappy too off . Everything is covered in blood . Tears begin to fall again

Cara " I've ruined it " she sobs

Jax " hey , don't worry about it . I have more " he put the gown on her

Jax " sweetheart your ok " he wiped her tears away

Cara " oh my god Abel " she gasps

Jax " Gemma and Wendy are with him . I'm here for you " he takes her in his arms and rubs her back

Cara " ok " she whispers into his body

Jax " lay down again and I'll take your jeans and shoes off " he helps her again

Cara "k" she whispers as he does so .

The doctors comes back in

Tess"Donna doing well . She was shot in the shoulder . That's all I know at the moment. Now let's have a look at you " she walks to caras side

She checks her over and decided to get an xray of her head just in case. Jax holds her hand as they pushed the bed to xray . Op is stood outside xray leaning against the wall

Cara " Op " she shouts almost jumping off the bed and runs to him

Cara " what's wrong " she flings her arms around him . Jax is right behind her . You can see he's been crying

Op" thank God your ok " he puts his face into her hair .

\--" Cara for God's sake, your shouldn't be running all over the place " the nurses tells her off

Cara" what is it , is she ok " she demands as he hugs her closer

Op" she's ok , your both ok " he sighs as Jax hugs them both but pats ops back .

Op" she's having an xray , " they all pull away from each other

\--" Cara you too , come on " the nurses moved her towards the door

Cara " im sorry for being a pain kate " she's led in the door

Jax " I'll stay with Op " she hears him shout

Cara " Donna " she spots her friend and runs to her

Donna " thank God your ok , there keeping me in over night " she hugs her friend

Cara " I didn't know about me " she rubs donnas back

Cara " how are you " she asks

Donna " just grazed my shoulder " she smiles looking at her friend. Cara is pulled into a room where she has an xray . She walks back out to Jax , ops got Donna in a wheel chair now and Jax has an empty one

Jax " get in , will stop you running off " he larphs as they push the girls back to where they were .

Cara " I'll come see you when we know what's going on " she waves . Jax helps her back on the bed

Cara " I'm sorry " she whispers to Jax as he sits beside her

Jax " hey we're get you patched up and get you home . Abels fine . Don't worry babe " he kiss's her head . The doctor walks back in

Tess" we're going to glue you as it shouldn't leave too much of a scar , I'll prescribe pain killers, here's a sick note and then you'll be able to go home " she hands Jax some paper

Jax " see " he makes Cara look at him

Cara " thank you " she smiles

Tess " I'll just get everything and were did this " She leaves

Jax " sack , yeah . I can take her home soon . Can you bring the van to st Thomas so I can get her home with me . No she can't go on my bike dipshit. I left it at the accident site . Now . I'll drop you off to ride it back to the club . Fine ... Ok " she shuts his phone still hugging her.Tess wheels in a trolley with everything she needs

Tess " ready " she asks pulling in some gloves

Cara " no" she whispers

Tess " lay down and I'll clean it up . I also brought scrubs for you to wear as the police too your clothes " Cara lays down . Jax sits at the side of the bed never letting go of her hand

Cara " son of a bitch " she says with gritted teeth as her wound is cleaned . Jax rubs his thumb over the back of her hand

Tess " there all done , just take it easy for the next day or two. If you start bleeding again . Come back " she places a dressing over it

Cara " I am a doctor remember " she says

Jax " yeah and doctors are the worst patients " he larphs as Cara slaps him

Tess " ok your free to go . When your ready . Donnas 4 down . She's being moved soon . Take care of her please " she leaves and pulls the curtains behind her

Cara " can you help " she asks as he helps her up

Jax " come here " he hugs her and places a kiss on her lips . He helps her pull the scrubs on

Cara " ouch " she whispers holding her arms up

Jax " it's over babe" he kneels on the floor and puts her shoes on . She stands up and pulls him so close there's no room left between them , she smells his scent . They pull away as his phone vibrate

Jax " let's see Donna , then go home Darlin " he tucked her under his arm and they go looking for her . Jax spots Op,

Cara " hey , we're going . Do you need anything? " she takes her friends good hand

Donna " Op will let you know. Go get some sleep " he pushes they out

Jax " you staying brother" he asks Op patting his back

Op" do you have to ask " he larphs pulling Cara in for a hug

Jax " let me know if you need anything " he says leading Cara out front. There's a black van parked by the door .

Kip " holy shit " he gasps as Jax helps her in the back

Jax " move over grunt " he slams caras door and walks to the driver door . Kip slides over and keeps looking back

Cara " thanks Kip, I don't need reminding I look like I've been slapped about and had a bucket of blood chucked over me" she looks back at him

Jax gets in and slaps him

Jax " pack it in " he starts the van. They drop kip off and drives to Jax . He helps her out . As they walk to the door they hear Abel crying . Wendy is sat on the floor looking through a book . Jax starts talking to her and Cara goes to Abel

Cara " hey hey hey . Come on " she leans in and picks him up . She grabs his dummy. They sit in the rocking chair

Cara "what's all that fuss about " she asks him as he goes quiet

Cara " your alright buddy " she rocks him . Jax and Wendy walk in

Wendy" can't find the chapter of ex junky mom " she put the book and the changing table

Jax " don't think our pages have been written yet " he smiles rubbing Abels tummy

Cara " here , I need a shower " she hands Wendy Abel , she feels uncomfortable

Jax " I'll get you some clothes in a minute. I'll just let Wendy out " Cara goes into the bathroom. Turns the shower on . Strips and gets under the water, she tries to clean the dried blood off her body . She can hear glass coming out of her hair.

She opens her eyes and spots Jax standard naked infrount of her .

Jax " let me help you"he wets a face cloth and wipes blood off her face

Cara " there's glass in the bottom, watch your feet" she points out

Jax " don't worry, I'll clear it up "

Jax " there we go " he places a soft kiss on her lips

Cara " thank you " she smiles up at him . She grabs his shampoo and washed her hair

Jax " better " he smiles pulling her in for a hug

Cara " yeah " she places a kiss on his chest

Jax " let's get you in bed " he gets out , wraps a towel around himself and grabs one for her . He's got out one of his t-shirts and a pair of her pants on the bed

Cara " where did you get these " she dries her body

Jax " when you stayed in my dorm , I took all your dirty washing out " he smirks pulling in some clean shorts

Cara " please tell me your not wearing them " she jokes pulling them on

Jax " no , I'm keeping them here so you have clean clothes here . Like I have at yours " she pulls his t-shirts on . He turns the baby monitor on pulls the covers back and climbs in . She braids her hair .then she climbs in beside him. He pulls her close and places a kiss on her dressing

Jax " we need some sleep " he whispers as she lays her head on his chest . She drifts off to the sound of his heartbeat .


	26. chapter 26

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

 _Also thank you MELYLOOP , your making my day with your king comments xxx_ **Enjoy**

\--

Cara " hey Gemma , what do you need me to do to help " she asks putting her bag down after walking into the club house

Gemma " you didn't have to help baby , but I appreciate it " she places a kiss on caras cheek

Cara " when's Bobby she out " she asks as they go into the kitchen

Gemma " Don t know hun " she says unpacking shopping

Cara " ok , come on . Let's get this places cleaned and sorted" she rolls her selves up . Cara stripped every bed in the dorms . Chucked all dirty bedding in the hall and remakes them .

Cara " them rooms smell so bad " she sits on a stool at the bar

Gemma" I know . dirty washing, grown men and sex, Dirty little shits" she larphs lighting a cigarette. They suddenly hear a thud coming from the dorms . Cara runs towards the grone . Kips led on the floor after falling over the bedding on the floor

Kip" ouch . Fuck" he lays there

Gemma" you definitely made a mess " she larphs looking at kip tangled in the covers

Kip" some help" he looks at the women larphing at him , almost crying

Cara " sorry kip " she helps him up

She puts as much in the washer as she can and goes to tidy up jaxs room . Picking up all washing puts it in a pile . She starts a pile of cups and plates . She's with her head and top half under his bed . She feels someone sits on her bum.

Cara " move" she kicks out

Jax " what ya doing " he asks standing up as she moved out .

Cara " your disgusting , this places disgusting" she says on the floor looking up at him

Jax " what , that's what croweaters are for" he helps her up with his hand . She raises her eyebrows at him

Cara" they haven't been doing a good job" she points out

Jax" no ones been in here apart from you and ma for a long time " he larphs reading her mind

Cara " right " she picks his washing up and goes to the laundry room . Takes the clean bedding out and puts it in the dryer . Then puts his dirty washing on

Jax " you don't have to do this " he's stood watching her from the door

Cara " I know " she smiles going back to his room picking up the cups and plates then hers to the kitchen. She makes him a sandwich and loads the dishwasher.

Jax " thanks babe " he takes a bite and heads to the bar , after putting it on she goes to find him

She sits beside him . He's sipping a beer

Cara " don't make a mess in your room " she leans her head on his shoulders

Jax " ok " he places a kiss on her head

Jax " I've got to get Back to work " he stands up after eating

Cara " ok , get out of here , there's still work to do " she swats him

Jax " ok. Ok " he larphs kissing her cheek. He goes back to the garage to work . There's now croweaters around helping clean up. Cara spots boxs of drinks behind the bar. She sits on the floor and unpacked them .

Gemma" I'm going relieve Neeta, and spend some time with my grandbaby " she grabs her bag . Cara stands up and hugs Gemma

Gemma " thanks baby girl for all your help " she kiss's her then leaves . She's on the last box of drinks when the men start coming in , the music is turned up load.

Op" what the fuck you doing sat on the floor " he asks leaning over the bar.

Cara " helping " she replied

Chibs " get the Fuck out of behind there lass" he points

Cara " yes sir" she salutes him and gets up

Tig" feisty back " he larphs as she sits on a bar stool

Jax " fuck of Tig " he slaps him on the back of the head

Tig" hey" he rubs his head

Jax " ma leave " he asks kissing the side of her head

Cara " yeah , She's gone to spend some time with Abel " she replys as he takes her hand and walks to his dorm

Jax " course she has " he larphs as Cara pulls him to a stop . He raises is eyebrows questioning her

Cara " hang on" she runs into a room . She pulls out all his clean clothes and starts walking to his room . He followed her

Jax " you don't have to do this Darlin" he says sitting on his bed taking his shoes and socks off .She's folding his clothes

Cara " I know, I wanted to help , if I hadn't washed them , they may have walked out on there own " she larphs as he gets up puts his cut on a chair

Jax " I love that you do things your not asked to do " he places a kiss on her lips

Cara " go shower, Bobby will be here soon " she pushed him toward the bathroom

Jax " join me" he asks taking his t-shirt off

Cara " no as we're be here all night " she larphs putting all his clean clothes in his draws. He goes and has his shower. She takes her shoes off and lays on his bed on her side cuddling his pillow with her eyes closed.

Jax" do I need to be jealous of my pillow " he lays beside her putting the pillow behind his head . They lay in each other arms.

Cara " no .He can't do things you can , " she whispers pulling his hair making his lips touch hers . He hums. They make out for what feels like forever

Jax " god. Wish we could skip the party " he larphs pulling away gasping for air.

Cara " can't it's bobby" she goes to get up but he pulls her back .

Jax " I know " he kiss's her deeply. They pull away and get up . He finished getting ready , Cara gets a clean top out and a bit of make up.

Cara " what " she asks as he watches her change .

Jax " nothing" he smiles as she pulls on a retro button down fitted white shirt. Apply mascara and lipstick .Puts her converses on, Puts everything back in her bag. Puts a small behive in her hair and turns and faces him.

Cara " do I pass " she asks watching him look her up and down biting his lip and smiling

Jax " fuck yes " he almost jumps her but she moved out of the way

Cara " good , come on " she walks to the door .He followed behind putting a cigarette in his mouth

Cara " no Donna " she asks sitting at a table with Op , juice , Chibs and Tig

Op" no kennys not feeling too good , so she wanted to stay with him" he flings his arms over her shoulder.

Cara " I'll call her tomorrow " she watches as Jax picks a drink up from the bar

Tig" did you find anything unusual in my room when you cleaned it " he ask as Jax pulls a chair up to the table and sits

Cara " I just stripped the beds nothing else,I didn't find your strap on you use on the lady boys" she fires back at him . Jax chocked on his beer . Juice spat his out

Op" holy shit Tig " he larphs

Tig" you can really go off people " he looks hurt

Chibs " think you've been hanging around too much lass " he larphs patting Tig on the back

Cara " I think your right . Might have to sort a girls night out" she larphs. For the next few hours they joke about and have fun . It's now about 10 pm

Cara " I'm Gona go and relieve Gemma, and go to bed " she stands up

Jax " come on then " he stands up

Op" pussy whipped " he larphs. Cara grabs Jax hand and pulls him back to sit down

Cara " stay , have some drinks" she stands up

Jax " no , I'll come " he adds

Cara " stay " she stands up , and walking inbetween his legs ,places a kiss on his lips. There's whistles around them

Cara " see ya later " she larphs pulling her truck keys out of her pocket

Jax " I'll walk you to your truck " he stay up putting his cigarettes out .

Cara " behave " she tells the rest of them

Op" night" he stands up and hugs her

Tig" do I get one" he asks

Jax " no " he grabs her hand and goes to the car park

Jax " I won't be long " he boxs her body in with his arms

Cara " Jax , go have fun . Not too much fun " she looks at him

Jax " ok " he smiles kissing her. She moans as he deepens it

Cara " go before I change my mind" she larphs pushing him

Jax" ok bye" he places 1 last kiss and she gets in and drives off . She walks into Jax and Gemmas giving Adel a bottle.

Gemma" hey , you could have stayed " she puts Abel down to sleep.

Cara" I wanted to come back. " she smiles at Gemma

Cara " drive safe gem, " she watches her grab her bag

Gemma" have a good night hun . Sleep well " she kiss's her and leaves . She gets ready for bed , checks Abel and gets in . After falling asleep she grabs his pillow and pulls it close to her and hugs it .

Jax " babe , move over " he larphs trying to get in

Cara " k" she lets go of the pillow and rolls over

He larphs and gets in .lays on his pillow and grabs her and pulls her close. He places s kiss on her head ,she hums in enjoyment and melts into his arms. She kiss's his hand that's warped around her . He puts his nose in her hair and inhales her sent. They fall asleep. A few hours a phone goes off

Jax " phone" he murmurs pulling her close

Cara " phone" she adds placing a kiss on his chest . It keeps ringing. Cara rubs her eyes and reached for hers .

Cara " it's mine " she answered it

\--" Cara, can I meet you at your place please . " she heard Gemma

Cara " ok , I'll be there as soon as I can " she sits up , Jax sits next to her . He's kissing her shoulder

Gemma " thank you baby girl. Please don't tell Jax " she begs

Cara " ok . I'll be there soon , take care " she ends the call .

Jax " everything ok" he asks rubbing her back

Cara " yeah , there shirt happening at work and I'm needed to cover in the ER " she kiss's his cheek and gets up and gets dressed . He sits watching her

Cara " go back to sleep " she crawls up the bed to him , takes his face in her hands and kiss's him . He hums

Jax "" be safe call for anything " he tells her . She goes to pull away but ends up kissing him 3 more times. He deepens the kiss she hums in enjoyment.

Cara " I've got to go " she pulls away. He grabs her shirt then gives her a long passionate kiss

Jax " that should hold me over till later " he lets go of her and lays down

Cara " sleep" she stroked his face , then leaves

She pulls up at her house and spots Unser . Then Gemma comes into sight

Cara " let's get you in " she places her arm around her taking her into the living room . Cara grabs her dressing gown and hands it to Gemma.

Cara " here change into this, then I'll clean you up " she squeezes her hand

Cara " what happened " she asks Unser as Gemma changes.

Unser " I don't know, there was a call over the radio and I recognized her car " he whispers as Gemma comes back and sits down .

Cara " I'm just going to get some stuff then I'll clean you up " she tells her. She collects her bag .

Cara " Gemma I need to know what happened so I can help you " she says wiping her skin clean

Gemma" use your imagination " she sighs. Cara and Unser look at each other

Unser " she need the hospital " he points out

Gemma" no .no hospitals " she whispers. Cara takes both her hands

Unser" we gota tell someone " he points out

Gemma " no , no clay , no Jax , no one " she pleads

Gemma " if I go to the hospital. There want insurance and shit " she adds

Cara " ok" she tried to reassure her

Cara " ok. We're get Abel . Book him in . Say we're running some tests. " she says

Gemma " you could lose you have " she whispers

Cara " we're figure it out " is all she sighs

Cara " I'll get you some clothes,then were go and get Abel " she collects some comfy cloths for Gemma . She goes to change

Unser " if they see her face , they'll know " he whispers . He suddenly leaves . she makes a call .

Cara" hey , are you at work" she asks

Christie " yeah , I'm working extra , as our friendly doctor has pissed everyone off , so no one wants to work with her" she replys

Cara " I need a favor, can you help me we someone " she asks

Christie " sure ,I'll message you what room . What do you need me to get" she asks

Cara " rape kit , sti , you name it " she watches Gemma come back

Christie " oh shut , ok . I'll sort it , I'll message you . See you soon " she whispers

Cara " I owe you, see you soon " she ends the call

Cara checks her phone and finds a message from Jax

(Jax" has to sort club stuff out . Neetas with Abel . You need me call X") . They go to collect Abel and Neeta looks concerned, she follows them . Cara leads her to a room where Christie is waiting .

Cara " I just need to get changed , you ok if I do that . " she looks at Gemma

Christie " we're be fine , I'll start sorting everything out " she takes Gemma hand . Gemma nods

She runs and puts some clean scrubs on. She's putting her hair up walking back when she walks into Tara .

Tara" your supposed to be off " she sounds angry

Cara " yeah, well . Nurses are refusing to work with a doctor. So someone's got to cover " she walks away and enters the room

Cara " fuckin bitch " she mutters to herself

Christie " yeah , she's on tonight. She's why I'm in " she larphs

Cara " how we doing " she walk to Gemma

Christie " bloods done , sores cleaned and samples taken . I'm sorry but it's the not so nice left" she writes on some tubes

Cara " that's fine , thank you so much for doing this "she pulls some gloves on

Christie" don't worry about it " she smiles at Gemma .

Cara " hey , I'm sorry but it's the not so nice left, we ready" she asks

Gemma " ok " she whispers . Cara cleans her out , creams and takes samples.

Cara " we're start you on some antibiotics. It's just precaution " Christie holds Gemmas hand

Gemma " I like this one " she squeezes her hand

Christie " I like you too" she larphs

Christie " I'm going to get the antibiotics, I won't be long . " she leaves the room

Cara "I'm just going to send these off . You ok " she moved to Gemmas side

Gemma " thank you " she whispers

Cara "it's fine , ok . I won't be long " she hugs her and leaves. Christie runs back to her

Christie " there all here " she panics

Cara " what?? For Fuck sake " she spots Unser walking to her

Cara " what the fuck " she says to him

Unser " I told them she wrecked her car by driving it into the concert barrier" he whispers

Cara " take him to tell Gemma , I'll go tell clay what's going on " she punched the bridge of her nose

Christie " ok " they disappear. She walks to her desk and starts to fill the forms in for the samples . She spots Jax . He almost runs to her

Jax " hey babe , thank you for this . How is she " he grabs her and kiss's her long and hard 3 times . He's never shown this much affection at her work and infrount of everyone . He's still holding her close

Cara " hey, she's ok . She took a blow to the face but she Gona be ok " she reassured him rubbing his back

Jax " ok " he kiss's behind her ear

Cara " I need to tell clay" she makes him face her

Jax " ok " he takes her hand and they walk to clay . Never letting go , staying close to her .

Clay" how is she , when can I see her" he asks almost running to her

Cara " she took a blow to her face when she crashed the car , her face is swollen and she has a few scratches. But she's Gona be ok . There's a few more test that need to be done . Then you can see her " she smiles at him . Jax squeezes her hand . Neeta watches her closely.

Cara " I need to go back " she waves and goes back in

Cara " hey , everything ok" she looks at everyone

Gemma " yeah "

Cara " I've just got to fill out paperwork and then you can go . If you want I can drop you off when I'm finished " she puts her hand on Gemma

Gemma" thank you " she smiles

Cara sits at the nurses desk . Christie sits next to her

Cara " thank you so much for this , I owe you big time " she smiles at her

Christie " we're have to go out one night, as pay back " she larphs

Cara " when ever were free" she larphs as clay walks to them

Clay" thank you again for this . If you need anything just ask " he hugs her tight and kiss's her head

Cara " it's fine , really" she rubs his back

Clay " both of you " he smiles walking away . Jax appears.

Jax " I've gota go babe , I'll see you later " he pulls her in for a kiss

Cara " stay safe " she kiss's his lips

Jax " bye babe" he makes the kiss deeper . He pulls away and leaves

Christie " well that was wow" she larphs as Cara goes red

Cara" I know, he's changed " she starts

Christie " very lock lips " she larphs

Cara " shut up " she jokes . After filling in everything Cara drops Gemma off and goes to jaxs

Neeta" how is she . She didn't have a car accident did she " she asks as she goes in the door

Cara " it's not my story to tell , but she's Gona need support " she sits on the back of the sofa

Neeta" thank you for helping her , if you need me , I'm here" she hugs Cara then leaves . She cleans up gets ready for bed , looks in on Abel and lays on the sofa reading in her pjs . It's quite late and Jax comes in . He looks worn out .

Jax " hey" he says taking his cut and gun holster off he wears under his cut .

Cara " you didn't want to stay at the party ? " she asks shutting her book and sits on her feet looking at him

Jax"I didn't feel like staying" he sighs

Cara " what's the matter" she asks leaning towards him

Jax " just tired" he say

Jax " I'm Gona take a shower " he places a soft kiss on her lips . He pulls away and she grabs his hoddie and pulls him in for more . He goes off to the bathroom. She hears the water running. She locks the door goes into the bathroom and picks his dirty clothes up off the floor ,Jax stood with his hand on the wall letting the water run off his body , a peace of material falls out of his jeans covered in blood. She looks at him as he's drying himself . He wraps the towel around himself

Cara " if we're going to do this I'm Gona need to know the truth jax " she looks at him

Jax " I'll tell you the truth " he sighs

Cara " not what you think I can handle, I need all of it , that's the only way I know if I can do this " She looks in his eyes . Jax pushes his wet hair back and rubs water off his face

Jax " I helped Opie kill a man today , retaliation for what he did to his truck and to Donna . Shot him in the head " he shakes his head and looks drained

Jax " I'm goin to bed " he walks past her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind himself. She empty his clothes pockets and puts them on a long soak. She picks his phone up ,turns all the lights off , checks Abel and goes into the bedroom. She plugs both their phones in . Pulled the covers back . His back is to her , he's led on his side . She curls around his back puts her arms around him and kiss's his back . He takes her hand and places 2 kiss's on it then places it under his head

Cara " it's Gona be alright, your Gona be alright " she whispers kissing his back a few more times . He pulls her close as his can and she hugs him tight . They fall asleep not moving staying close ,


	27. Chapter 27

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

The next week goes like every other . They get up . All have breakfast together . Neeta arrives to look after Abel and they both go to work . It's been about a week since Gemmas attack. Cara comes home from work and Neeta and Gemma are in the kitchen. Gemma walks around on the phone

Gemma" ok , I'll bring her , see you soon " she puts it down

Gemma"we have to go to the clubhouse. Medical emergency " she sighs

Cara " oh shit " she grabs her bag again

Neeta " go ahead. Both of you . I'll watch him " she smiles at them . Gemma storms out

Cara " thank you " she waves and leaves . They get to the clubhouse. Bobbys got blood pouring out of his shoulder kip and Chibs are trying to stop the bleeding

Bobby" is it alright " he asks as she lifts the towel off they had put on

Cara " your lucky it went straight through " she looks as he grones

Jax " oh Jesus Christ " Jax walks in as Cara puts gloves on

Tig " Mayans they crashed our Niners little delivery man " kip helps her get sorted , hes putting pressure on bobby shoulder

Jax "you ok bob" he looks at him

Bobby"I'm in good hands " he says as he's handed a bottle of Jack by Chibs

Kip" they got away with 2 cases of aks " he's got blood all over his hands

Clay calls Jax into the room for church

Cara cleans him up. Plugs the hole , stiches him up and puts dressings on it . kip brings a bag in and Cara puts all the bloody stuff in for them to burn .

Cara "Bobby , I'll keep an eye on this and change the dressing for you " she takes her gloves off

Bobby" I owe you love " he pulls her into a 1 arm hug

Jax " hey old man , do I need to worry bout you" he larphs walking to them

Bobby" all the time bro " he larphs back as Chibs helps him to his dorm

Jax " you ok " he kiss's her lips

Cara " yeah , let's go home , Neetas there with Abel" she picks her bags up , they walk to the car. He follows her to his

A week later Bobby wounds is healing well and hes almost back to normal . Jax Has picked Cara up from work as she's finished early. They go for a ride off a track next to a river . They get off and sit on a blanket on the grass beside the bike . They larph and talk about everything and nothing .

Jax " what are you doing me for tea woman " she smirks at him with her laying infrount of him . He has hold of her hand with his fingers through her resting on her hip

Cara " I'm actually craving a big stake" she smiles looking back at him

Jax " I've got one right here for ya baby " he smirks raising his eyebrows and puts puts her hand on his crotch

Cara " your a class act teller " she larphs and he thrusts into her hand

Jax " give me a kiss " he leans over her and puts his hand on her face . They start off soft but then gets needing .Next thing she knows he's sat on her hips rubbing her breasts and nipples through her shirt , never stopping kissing . He has it half open . He slides his body between her legs and starts to grind against her

Cara " here " she asks between kiss's as he pulls the zip and pops the button of her jeans .

Jax " it's just us " he says inbetween kissing. He lifts her leg up into his hip and puts his hand on her bum pulling her closer

Jax " fuck I feel like a horny teenager " he pulls his face back slightly still grinding into her

Cara " just there" she whispers pulling him closer by the hand on his neck . Her other hand is on his shoulder

Cara " stop teasing " she whispers flinging her head back as the friction between them is hitting the right spot

Jax " I'm not , I want you to come" he pants as she kiss's his collarbone

Jax " come on babe , I don't want to come in my pants . Just let's go " he gets faster, she bites down on his skin as she comes . He still moves as she's coming down . She can feel how hard he is . She starts pulling at his belt and undoes it

Jax" this was for you " he says trying to stop here

Cara " let me " she whispers taking him out of his jeans and runs her hand up and down his shaft .

Jax " fuck . Don't stop " he pants as she runs her thumb over the tip . He's now kneeling up over her

She tries to move so she can can take him in her mouth

Jax " Don't, croweaters are only good for that . You will never be one of them" he stops her . He leans over and kiss's her roughly as he thrusts into her hand . He moves one of his hands that was beside her head over her shoulder and down her collarbone towards her breasts . She's getting faster

Jax " fuck Fuck , I'm so close " he looks into her eyes

Jax " undo your shirt " he grones moving his legs so there over hers . He slowly moved up her body so he's now sat on her hips and his dick is near her chest . He moves his hand over hers and they go faster

Jax " oh yes , just like that , fuck Cara "he starts coming over her chest and bra.

Jax" oh God . Was that ok " he asks moving so he's led down beside he and places a hand on her face pulling her to kiss him

Cara " it's fine . You needed a releases. Feel better" she pulls his hair pulling him closer and kiss's her hard

Jax " hell yeah " he larphs putting his hand on her hip and places a kiss on her forehead as his breath slows down.they suddenly hears a phone vibrating . She grabs her bag over her head and pulls it close. It's not hers

Cara " yours " she whispers nudging him . He sits up still with his jeans undone and reaches for his cut that he had taken off before laying down . Cara grabs a small pack of wipes from her bag and wipes all his releases off her chest

Jax "yeah" he answered it . He lays beside her

Jax "why" he hufs as Cara does her jeans up

Jax "he did what " he sits bolt up right

Jax "who told him to do that " he asks as she stops and looks at him

Jax "Jesus Christ" he sighs , she cups his face and he leans into her touch

Jax "alright" he adds shutting his phone

Jax "I'm sorry , I'll drop you home " he says as he stands up and does his jeans and belt up

Cara " take me with you" she says in a small voice and he pulls her up by the hand

Jax "yeah" he asks pulling her by her still open shirt close so he can kiss her

Cara "maybe we still can enjoy the day " she answered nipping at his lip

Jax "ok" he smiles moving his lips so there almost touching . He folds the blanket up as she does her shirt up .

Jax " put this on , don't want anyone seeing any come you missed " he takes his hoddie off and hands it to her . She puts it on . He then puts his cut back on

Cara " thank you " she puts a small kiss on his lips

Jax " no thank you " he kiss's her back getting on his bike . She slides on behind him and does the helmet up . They ride off to Cara Cara . Every so often he puts his hand on hers holding his waist and squeezes it

They pull up and he backs his bike into a place . She gets off , then he follows.

Jax "5minutes" he says going to walk away but runs back and crashes his lips on hers . Cara larphs as he goes in . Cara sits sideways on the bike and plays with her phone, a car pulls up and parks in the middle

Ima" shouldn't you be polishing that bike sweetie" she points walking past

Ima" Jax likes it nice and shiny " she larphs going in

Cara " fucking bitch " she mutters. Gemma then pulls up . Clay then Tig . Gemma and clay start screaming at each other .Tig walks to her . Clay then starts damaging the car

Tig" shit, I hate it when mummy and daddy fight" he mutters , Gemma starts kicking the bike . Cara runs in to get Jax , he's sat on a sofa and ima is almost sat on his lap

Cara "jax" she shouts . He stands up . Ima looks pissed

Ima" he's occupied hunny , you should wait outside like you were told" she stands infrount of Jax with her arms folded

Jax " ok , sorry she's a little out of her mind " he grabs Cara before she slaps ima , and pulls her outside

Cara " well she's not the only one " she stomps out with Jax following . Gemma and clay are still fighting . Clay grabs Gemma she jumps . Jaxs gets between them . Cara stood by Tig again . Then walks to Gemma as she brakes down and puts her arms around her and holds her . Everyone is shocked .

Cara " I'm Gona take her back " she tells Jax

Jax "you sure " he walks to her

Cara "yeah, you'd better sort your chlamydia out brake " she puts her in the car.

Jax " ok. I'm sorry" he goes to kiss her lips but she moved it to her cheek . She's pissed off . She drives to the garage and takes Gemma in and makes her a coffee . She helps her sort out a it of paperwork keeping an eye on Gemma .

Gemma"thank you baby girl " she smiles at her

Cara "it's fine" she smiles. They hear a bike pull in . It's Jax with ima on the back .

Cara " son of a bitch" she's pissed off even more , ima kiss's him on the lips and he lets her

Gemma" you ok with that rubbing on Jax " she asks as the watch through the window

Cara "I trust him . " she tries to convince herself

Gemma" it's not him you need to worry about . It's them .They think he's a free dick . You've got to education, set the bitch straight . Others see it , everyone knows " Gemma points out

Cara " what like hit her" she's asks

Gemma" kick scratch whatever " she looks at Cara

Cara " I'm Gona go , you ok now " she looks at Gemma

Cara " yeah , thank you " she kiss's her cheek . She gets in her car and goes to her house . When's she's pissed she cleans , she cleans everything and strips the bed . As Jax comes in with Abel in his carseat her phone goes off

Cara " hello"

Christie " hey , hope you haven't forgotten it's Halloween tomorrow, We're dressing up "

Cara " oh carp , really . Let me see what I've got . " she says walking into her bedroom opening the walking wardrobe . She goes through a box .

Cara " I still have my cheerleader outfit , " Jax stands at the door watching her, he has Abel in his arms , raising his eyebrows

Christie " I'm dressing in red , and going as a devil " she tries to help

Cara " hang on . I've got cat ears . And black clothes, will that do " she grabs them and puts them on the bed

Christie " absolutely, great. I'll see you tomorrow " she hangs up

Jax " what's that for" he asks playing with his son

Cara " it's Halloween tomorrow, We're supposed to dress up so the kids can go truck and treating between the nurses desk " she sighs sitting beside him . She puts her head on his shoulder and plays with Abels hand

Jax " the kids will love it . Mums having Abel tomorrow night. There's a party at Cara Cara . Meet me there " he asks placing a kiss on her forehead.

Cara " ok , after work " she stands up .

Cara " come on little man , let's see what's for tea " she takes Abel and goes into the kitchen. She puts boiled potatoes on . Grabs stake and some veg she can grill . She puts Abel in his bouncy chair on the table so he can see her . She cleans all the bottles , puts boiled water in a jug to cool while the bottles sterilise ,

Jax " thanks babe " he places a kiss on her cheek coming in in sweats and a clean t-shirt after a shower. He plays with Abels feet as she dishes up .

He stands up and grabs both plates then puts them on the table. She sits down as he goes the the fridge.

Jax " you still covered in my come"he asks in her ear as he puts a beer on the table then sits down and starts eating

Cara " I'm Gona have a shower after he goes to be , I've been cleaning. So I'm dirty" she starts to eat .

Jax " sorry out afternoon was cut short " he puts his form down and grabs her hand

Cara " it's your legit income , you have to sort it" she tries to smile at him

Jax " after he's in bed and you've showed , let's watch a film in bed" he asks finishing eating .

Cara " ok" she genuinely gives him a smile

Jax " come in smelly let's see if I can bath you on my own " he picks Abel up . Cara cleans up puts the dishwasher on and makes Abels bottles up and put all but 1 in the fridge. She takes it to his room . Jax is just dressing him .

Jax " I'll do it , go take a shower and get comfy " he smiles placing a kiss on her lips . She hums as he deepens it , they only pull away when Abel starts fussing .

Cara " ok , night little man " she rubs Abels tummy as Jax sits on the rocking chair. She then kiss's his little head as he drinks his bottle .

She takes a long shower then puts a gray t-shirt and shorts ok . She turns the tv and baby monitor on . Jax comes in . He strips to his shorts and gets in . He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

Jax " he's out like a light " he takes the remote and flicks through

Jax " pulp fiction " he stops at it

Cara " yeah , that's ok" she melts into his side as he turns the light off . He rubs his hand up and down her back . She hums closes her eyes and gets as close to him as she can . She placed her hand on his chest , she feels him kiss her head . She falls into deep sleep .


	28. Chapter 28

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxxxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Jax "oh fuck " he grones as her 4am alarm goes off .

Cara " go back to sleep" she rolls over turning it off . Jax pulls her closer towards him

Jax " mmmmm " he moans as she turns over and places kiss's on his eye lids , he pulls her as close as he can

Cara " I need to get ready for work or I can't meet you later" she larphs as he lets go . She gets up and gets dressed in black . She goes and puts coffee on for him and checks in Abel , he's sound asleep. She goes back Into Jax . He's moved into her side hugging her pillow

Cara "I'm off . I've put coffee on for you . He's still sound asleep. And all his bottles are made . I'll message you when I'm on my way " she strokes his arm

Jax " mmmmmm, you sooo good to us , I'm looking forward to spending the evening with just you " he whispers as she leans down and kiss's him

Jax "mmmmm" he moans trying and deepening the kiss

Cara "I have to go " she says against his lips

Jax "k" is all he says going back to sleep . She laughed leaving and drives to the hospital. Christie is there to meet her.

Cara "hey, are you off tomorrow like me" she asks as they walk to the desk

Cara " yeah , why , What ya done" she larphs sitting down

Cara "nothing " she larphs slapping her

Cara "are you busy tonight" she asks as Christie gets a makeup pencil out

Christie " no , what do you have in mind" she draws Cat whiskers and nose on caras face

Cara "there's a party tonight, you can keep me company" she's asks getting her phone out as she gets a message . It's Donna

(Donna " meet at club before party , what time do you finish ")

Cara" and Donna " she adds

(Cara" 7 , meet at club ")

Christie" I'll think about it " they start the day

Cara " thank God that shift is finally over" she sighs pulling at the cat eats on her head

Christie" I can't believe we agreed to dress up " she huffs playing with her devil horns

Cara" your coming with me to have a drink with Donna before I go to the wrap party at Cara Cara . I forgot to pick up a change of clothes so I have to go as a fuckin cat " they grab their bags and walk to the car park .

Christie " leave your car , I'll drive " she unlocks her car

Cara " you sure " she gets in

Christie " yeah , we're we meeting her first " she starts the car and drives off

Cara " club house " she replied getting her phone out

Cara " Don t look at me like that , I'm letting him know were going for a drink first " she puts her phone away .After sending Jax a text ( cara" meeting Don for a drink , then we're on our way XX) They pull up in the club car park , it's almost empty

Cara " come on " they get out and walk in

Piney " what the fuck you got on " he larphs as they walk to him

Donna " holy carp " she's wetting herself

Christie " larph it up , for that your driving " she points plonking down on a stall

Donna " doesn't bother me, kip , 2 large whiskeys and a water please " she shakes her head

Kip " a little too old for dressing up " he smiles putting the drinks down, Cara has black jeans and black shirt , cat ears and a nose and whiskers painted on . Christie has a red top , red jeans and devil horns on

Cara " I'm not cooking breakfast for you again , we work on the children's ward and the kids that can't go out trick or treating go around the nurses doing it " she knocks her drink back

Donna " come on , ops been asking where we are " they head out to Christie car, She gives Donna they keys . They pull up and the place is packed . Ima is stood at the door with 2 of her porn girlfriends.

Ima"this is a closed party " she stands and walks to the 3 girls

Donna " oh for crying out loud , get a life " she mutters . Imas dressed as a cheerleader, the skirt doesn't even cover her ass cheeks and the top only covers her nipples ,2 red pom poms, and a pair of red heels she can't walk in

Cara " I'm looking for jax" she goes nose to nose with her

Ima" hunny , I'll give him all he can handle tonight " she waves her pom poms at Cara

Ima" why would he need a bitch when he has a high school cheerleader " she flicks caras cat eats

Christie " she don't know, does she " she looks at Donna

Ima" know what , bitch " she barks

Donna " Cara here did cheerleading in high school " she larphs looking at the porn stars

Ima" I'm soo bendy I can do the splits " she slides slowly into them . Some music comes on

Cara " hey juice , turn it up " she whistles load with her fingers in her mouth ,at him . He puts his thumbs up and does it

Cara " you up for this " She looks at Christie

Christie " hell yeah " they stretch

Cara " last final" they hand their eats and horns to Donna. A crowd is forming watching , clapping and whistling

Cara " I'm getting to old for this shit " She larphs as the both line up beside each other

Christie " 5,6,7,8" she claps

Clap, clap , back flip.low touchdown, jump tuck , broken t , knees bent , hands behind the head , punch ,punch , punch , high v , no hands back flip , T , clap , bow and arrow , mirror bow and arrow. Splits in The air The 2 girls are doing this in sync, swaying there hips and moving there feet . They repeat 3 times . They both move diagonally to each others. Cara nods and they do 2 2 handed cartwheels into a 1 handed cartwheel , Christie then stops , Cara then adds 2 2 handed back flips then finishes with 2 no handed ones .

Everyone apart from ima claps , Cara lays on the floor out of breath

Op" holy fuckin shit , you still do that " he leans over her with a beer in his hand

Cara " not since school" she gasps. Donna helps her up

Christie " she got in her face , so we showed her" she bends over catching her breath

Cara " did I stutter bitch, get out my face bitch" she barks at ima , ima takes a step back

Christie " get out of our faces now" she shouts at the other 2

Cara " I don't need to play make believe , it's my everyday life, he can have it wherever he wants " she gets in imas face, nose to nose, then walks away , She spots juice

Cara " where's the bathroom juice " she walks to him . He has his mouth open . He points

Cara " nice talking to you " she larphs walking to it . She uses the toilet and is washing her hands . She wets a hand towel and starts wiping off her black whiskers and nose off her face. Jax walks in

Jax " don't let them get to you Darlin " he leans on the sink and folds his arms

Cara " do they get to you jax, does SHE get to you" she whips round and looks at him

Jax " we talked about this , this is just business here , id never ... " he answers walking to her . She pushes him away from her . He stands there biting his lip looking her up and down . Suddenly she grabs his shirt, slams his back to the wall . Rips his shirt open and pushes his shirt and cut off his shoulders .

Jax " that was sexy as fuck " he smiles slamming his lips on hers , they start trying to peel each others clothes off . There lips are hungry for each other. Thrusting their tongue into each others mouth ,moaning, and grunting.He gets his top half off and pushes off the wall, pulling at her shirt . He has it hanging open and pulls her bra under her breasts. He's pulling the nipples and squeezing while he's kissing her jaw and neck .

Cara " fuck " she growns flinging her head back . She has her hands in his hair pulling him close,

Jax " so fuckin hot" he says agents her neck , sucking and licking. There grinding against each other . He slides the zip down to her jeans and pops the button open .

Jax " is that good " he puts his hand inside her pants and jeans rubbing her clit , making her wetter

Cara "oh God " she arches her back pushing her nipples into his face , his hand moving fast

Jax " there you go babe , do you like that? " he grones grabbing her butt pulling her closer

Cara " there " she grones pulling his face to hers by his hair

Cara " fuck me" she asks looks into his eyes

Jax " you want it " he asks sliding down her jeans . She pushes off her shoes, pants and jeans . He digs his wallet out and gets the condom out . Ripping it open with his teeth , pushing his jeans down slightly and slides it on his large hard dick.He grones trying to control himself. He goes back to kissing her as he can't get enough of her , he lifts her up by her thighs and sits her up onto the sink , She holds his shoulders tight digging her nails into his skin

Jax " hold on tight this is Gona be fast babe" he whispers thrusting into her quickly. She gasps in shock grabbing the back of his neck . They kiss deeply as he thrusts into her . She moves against him . As he trusts he pulls her butt to him to go deep . There gasping and groning. He starts biting her shoulder she strokes the back of his head . She puts her hand on his ass and squeezes it . He smiles against her skin , someone opens the bathroom door and puts her head in , Cara see ima , she's stood with her mouth open. Cara smiles as Jax thrusts deeper not caring who's there. There chasing there releases.

Jax " who's that " he whispers in her ear nipping it as the door shuts , he doesn't stop moving

Cara " you don't want to know " she bites her lip as he hits the right spot

Cara " fuck Jax, just there, like that " she gasps as he speeds up . She pulls him deeper with her leg and pulling his hair

Jax " I can feel you , make me cum babe . That's it fuck yes" he growns thrusting fast

Cara " yes yes yes " she begs for releases not letting go of him

Jax "that's it , you gota cum" he says looking in her eyes , crashing his lips on hers, She starts shaking as she orgasms

Cara " shit Jax " she's gasping for air as he leaves his lips on hers

Jax " Cara baby , God yes , that feels so good " he cums too, jerking , she pulls him so close not wanting him to stop

Jax " fuck , fuck , Cara , shit , yeah " her whispers slowing down

Jax" I'm still horny as fuck" he larphs slides out of her and lifts her down . She pulls her jeans and pants on at the same time with shaky legs

Cara " oh my god , your Gona kill me " she sits on the floor and puts her shoes on , still trying to calm down

Jax " best way to go babe , death my orgasm " he larphs pulling his jeans up and does his belt up after throwing the condom in the bin

Cara " is it always like that ? Each orgasm is different. More intense " she asks as he helps her up towards his body

Jax " I wouldn't know , up until now it was always about my release never there's , just pussy, no faces . Minimum touching or kissing , pinning her face down so there's no contact" he replys grinding on her ass . She wets another towel and washes her face .

Cara " I know " she replys turning around . He stops grinding and looked her in the eyes

Jax " how " he takes her face in his hand

Cara " when you were in Nevada ,Tara was sent a photo of you fucking some blonde from behind, She left it on the table to piss me off " she looks down

Jax " and did it " he smirks

Cara " dick " she slaps him on the chest

Jax " we always face Each other when we have sex , I never fuck you from behind and don't plan to. And they never stayed after or slept with me in bed, I always kicked them out . It was just pussy , nothing else... have I ever kicked You out ? And I can't keep my hands off you , I need to touch you as much as I can, when I'm with you I forget about everything" he makes her face him and places a kiss on her lips gentle

Cara " ok " she replied kissing him back

Jax " come on" he pulls away

Cara " let me just sort my hair out " she looks in the mirror and puts it in a messy bun

Jax " how much you drink before getting here?" he asks taking her hand and leave the bathroom

Cara " kip gave us a whisky at the club house " they walk to Op , Donna , Christie and juice

Jax " fuck did you drive " he sits on a chair and pulls her down on his lap

Donna " I did " she hands Cara her cat ears

Juice " can I ask why the fuck are you 2 dressed up " he points with his beer bottle at them

Cara " bite me" she says to him . Jax is stroking the back of her neck gently

Christie " so the kids can trick or treat at the hospital " she takes juices bottle and drinks

Jax " couldn't do a sexy cat ?" he whispers in her ear , she feels his lips near her skin , she has to hide a moan

Cara " age appropriate " she slaps him , juice brings over beers and hands everyone one

Cara " juice , this is Christie. We did cheerleading together,and I work with her at the hospital now, Christie this is juice " she introduced them

Juice" that was amazing " is all he can say

Christie " thank you . I think " everyone larphs

Donna " she's not happy " Donna points to Ima sulking in the corner looking at Cara

Cara "bet she's been trying to rub up on you the whole time I wasn't here" she points to Ima

Juice "yeah , it was like she was stuck to him with glue" he says without thinking

Op"what the fuck man" he says slapping juice round the head

Juice "but he wouldn't have any of it . Kept telling her to go away" he adds

Cara " nice save juice , think I proved I'm more flexible than her " she larphs taking a large gulp of beer

Jax " I'll let you know " he smirks looking around

Cara " dick" she smiles hitting him . Tig and Chibs walk towards them

Tig" that was the best thing I've seen in a while" he larphs as Jax starts running his nose and lips up caras neck nipping and kissing, needing contact with her skin

Donna" And you spend most your time in a porn studio " she larphs as Jax runs his hands up and down Cara sides , squeezing now and then , not taking his lips off her skin. He can't keep his hands off her. She's loving the contract and feeling needed

Tig" so are you flexible " he asks flinging his arm over Christie shoulders.

Chibs " not nice " he slaps him

Chibs" lucky son of a bitch" he slaps Jax back . Jax holds his beer up without coming up for air from kissing her behind her ear, she feels him smile on her skin

Cara " Chibs , Tig . This is Christie. We work together. We also went to school too. Tig be nice" she points her bottle at him . Jax smirks again and pulls away from caras neck after placing a kiss behind her ear one last time

Jax " yeah . Don't go scaring fresh meat away " he larphs taking a drink .

Cara " dick . Ignore them Christie " she slaps Jax

They sit around chatting for the next few hours talking and drinking . Jax doesn't let her off his lap. He's constantly running his hand up and down her leg. Christie sits with juice and Chibs all night . She looks like she's having a great time.

Jax " thats it , we've shown our faces . Time to go " he stands up not putting Cara down

Cara " Jax , I need to make sure Christie gets home " she points back .

Juice" I'll make sure she does " he says quickly before anyone says anything

Cara " Christie, is that ok " she looks at her friend

Christie " yeah , that's fine " she waves her off

Cara " thanks juice " she shouts as Jax moves again towards the outside

Jax " see sorted " he walks to his bike

Cara " you know I can walk . I've only had a couple of drinks " she stroked the back of his neck .

Jax " I know. But I like carrying you " he larphs sliding her down his body so she stood on her feet by his bike. She can feel the bulge through his jeans. He sits her sideways on his bike and stands between her legs.

Cara " I like that too , you very affectionate" she smiling as he goes into to kissing her again . He holds her face close . She sighs and pulls him closer with his belt .

Jax " I like having you near and I'm still horny as fuck " he grabs her hand and runs it over his bulge in his jeans . She smiles as he deepens the kiss . She runs her hand up and down and squishes him slightly.

Jax " fuck" he gasps grinding into her hand . He pulls her body as close as he can with her hand moving between them.

Jax " shit " he starts kissing her roughly. They don't know how long there doing this . Someone walks to them .

\--" I need you to drop me off Jax " ima stands there trying to get them to stop

Jax " ask someone else to " he doesn't stop kissing Cara

Ima" I don't want to , you have to do it now " she stomps her foot folding her arms infrount of herself

Jax " fuck sake , sack . Drop ima off " he pulls away from Cara

Cara " cock block " she says under her breath as she gets off his bike . Kip appears

Kip" ok VP" he leads her away in a huff

Jax " come on " he hands her a helmet then gets on his bike . She gets on behind him . He rides home . She gets off the bike and waits for him . He gets off and grabs her hand . Walks to the door unlocked it and goes in , he suddenly slams her back into the door , his lips are on her needing her. He lifts her leg up on his hip and grinds into her.

Jax " I've gota be in you " he locks the door and almost pulls her arm out of joint running to the bedroom . He kicks his bedroom door shut

Jax " Fuck babe " his lips are back on hers needing her like air. There tearing each others clothes off . There stood facing each other naked , never moving away from kissing each other. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He sits on the bed with his back against the headboard with her on his lap facing him . There panting heavily as they move against each other.

Cara " jax" she gasps as they come up for air

Jax " ride me" he starts kissing her chest. She leans over and grabs a condom out of his draw. She rips it open and he takes it , then slides it on his throbbing dick.

Jax " fuck " he closed his eyes calming down.

Jax " slowly " he asks helping her slide on and down his dick.

Cara " oh my god" her eyes roll into the back of her head moving slowly

Jax " that's it babe . Make it last " he thrusts up into her. Digging his fingers into her hips helping her move

Cara " oh oh oh oh " she clings onto him ridding him . He kiss's her skin

Cara " right there , right there" she begs as he gets faster . He starts feeling her shake and orgasm. He pushed up deep into her .

Cara " yes Jax . I'm cuming " she shouts clinging to his head with both her arms. He slows down as she comes down from her orgasm

Jax " shit babe" he kiss's her deeply. Stopping moving. He flips her over so he's ontop, she squealed and giggles at the same time. He doesn't come out of her.

Jax " not the best time to larphs babe" he starts moving again kissing her neck

Cara " sorry , oh god" she starts as he brings her leg onto his shoulder going deeper than he has ever been before.

Jax " shit your so tight" he thrusts up he feels she's orgasms again.

Jax " that's it . God yes " he's making her feel so good , she grabs his face and kiss's him deeply

Jax " ok " he asks once her orgasm has gone. She nods.

Jax " more" he asks speeding up again . She has 1 leg still over his shoulder and he now puts the other on his hip . He has a hand beside her head and the other gripping her hip lifting it .She has one hand in his hair pulling him closer and the other grabbing the sheet beside them

Cara " oh god , oh god , oh God" she flings her head back as she can feel another orgasm coming. She doesn't know if she can cope with it .

Jax " that's it , just like that , squeeze me " he grabs her hand that's clinging to the sheet and threads his fingers through them . She can feel he's almost there himself

Cara " shit, shit , shit " she starts to have her 3rd orgasm. She never know you could have more than 1 with in a short amount of time, her having her last one now sets him of . It feels like he's never going to stop , slamming into her chasing the enjoyment.

Jax " Cara , yes yes yes , shit shit . " he starts to slow down . She's trying to catch her breath. He pulls out and goes to the bathroom to clean up . He comes back in with a warm wet cloth.

Jax " can I clean you up " he asks holding it up showing her . She nods . He wipes her clean and throws it towards his dirty washing pile. Gets back in bed beside and pulls her close .

Jax " babe, ok " he asks as she's been so quiet . As he pulls her close he feels wet on his arm under her neck

Jax " hey come on , what's wrong " he makes her face him and puts his hands on her face .

Jax " why are you crying, did I hurt you. Was I too rough . Babe please tell me your ok " he wiped her tears away. She nods at him . He pulls her to his chest and she's sobbing uncontrollably. He rubs her back and kissing her head . They lay there until her sob's turn into a hic up .

Jax " ok " he leans back looking by at her , she nods .

Jax " it's ok , everythings Gona be ok " he wiped her tears away again

Cara " sorry" she whispers

Jax " it's fine, never apologise. What's wrong babe" he makes her face him

Cara " I don't know, I couldn't control my emotions after that last orgasm, " she pulled him closer.

Jax " I'll try not to push your body too far next time " he larphs kissing her cheek and pulls her closer to his side laying on his pillow.

Cara " I've never experienced anything like this before, I don't know what you are doing to my body . It went into shock " she kiss's his chest running a finger along his abs.

Jax " does that mean I'm doing something right then " he smirks running his hand up and down her spine

Cara " probably. I wouldn't know" she whispers

Jax " but did I hurt you? " he asks rubbing his thumb along her face

Cara " no " she snuggled into him

Jax " good , and your definitely are flexible " he larphs kissing her lips . She slaps his chest .

Jax " I've worn you out , let's get some sleep " he pulls the covers up over there body's . They get comfortable in each other arms . There breathing evens out and they fall deep asleep not moving at all .


	29. Chapter 29

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

The day starts like any normal day . Cara starts work at 6 , Christie working along side her . Their working in Emergency department as there's not enough nurses . It's not long After 11 and they get a call about someone has come off their bike . They both look at each other and run to the ambulance. They see Tig coming out on a bed

Tig"I'm Gona shove that bike so far up your ass " he says pointing to Bobby . Cara and Christie start assessing his injuries

Cara" Tig , what have you done" she asks as they walk him into a bay

Tig" ask Bobby , his heap of shit bike knocked me off the road " he raises his voice

Cara" Tig were gona have to cut your jeans . You got a hell of a cut in your leg " she holds the scissors

Bobby" I'll buy you a new pair " he puts his head in

Tig" what I want you to do is leave your heap of shit bike beside the road " he shouts

Christie " alright, alright . Stop being a baby" she larphs pushing Bobby out . They clean him up , the doctor looks at it and decided to stitch he him up . Cara dresses it and he's discharged .

Cara" stay out of trouble Tig , and I'll have a look at that later for you " she hand him discharge papers and a prescription for antibiotics .

Tig" anything for you doll" he slings his arm over her shoulders. Happy walks into the bay.

Happy" Do I need to tell VP something's going on " he raises his eyebrow at them .

Cara " it's the drugs " she larphs walking away . It's the end of the shift and caras phone goes off in her pocket.

Cara " hey"

Jax " hey baby" he sighs

Cara " you ok " she asks opening her car door

Jax " yeah . Just a long ride here to Eureka and a long add day" she can hear him taking a large gulp of drink After

Cara "How's the charity run" she sits in the car .

Jax " long and lonely " the noise his side gets quieter

Cara " jax, your surrounded by your brothers , sweetbuts and croweaters " she larphs

Jax " their not who I want to be around " he whispers

Cara " where's the bad ass biker gone" she larphs again

Jax " in still here baby " he larphs back

Cara " when are you back " she changes subject

Jax " tomorrow, what shift are you on " she hears him take a drink again

Cara " it's a shot one , I start at 10 and finish at 4 . " she sighs

Jax " good " is all he says

Cara " jax , don't drink too much and stay away from the whores please"she asks

Jax " I will you don't have to worry " she can hear him smile

Jax " I'll let you go and get some sleep . See you tomorrow baby " he sighs

Cara " try and get some sleep " she begs him

Jax " I'll try , see ya tomorrow Darlin "he puts the phone down . She drives home , doesn't eat and goes to bed . After getting up she rubs to the supermarket to get some food and runs into Gemma

Gemma" hey baby " she kiss's her cheek

Cara " hey , how are you " she asks

Gemma " I'm good " she puts a fake smile on

Cara " really " she asks

Gemma" no. It's getting worse, It's still painful and stiff " she winced

Cara " you will be . Are you dry " she asks

Gemma" like the mohavie vagina " is all she says

Cara " it's the stress , I can get someone to write you a prescription. Come pick it up about lunch time at the hospital " she smiles at her

Gemma" thank you . I'd better go . I told Neeta I'd only pop out quickly and get dippers before I get to work " she looks at her watch

Cara " I've got to drop this off too before work . I'll see you later " she waves then finishes shopping then drops it home and goes to start her shift in the children ward . She finds her friend a woman doctor who writes a prescription for estrogen pump for women who have started the menopause. Gemma comes and finds her and they walk down to the pharmacy. She explained his and where to do it . She walks Gemma out the front something scares her and she elbos Cara in the nose .

Gemma" oh shit , I'm so sorry " she says

Cara " Jesus Christ " she grabs her nose

Gemma" im so sorry " she keep saying

Cara " it's fine , I'll get it looked at " he nose is bleeding everywhere

Cara " go . I'm fine , I'll get looked at really" she sends Gemma away

Christie " what the fuck " she spots her

Cara " it was an accident " she says as Christie walk her into a room . There's blood all over her scrubs

Christie " let's get you cleaned up and looked at "she cleans her face . The door opens and Tara walks in .

Tara"he getting ruff already " she larphs

Christie " mind your own business, I left a cupboard door open and Cara didn't see "she spits back

Tara" whatever you say " she holds her hands up and walks out larphing . They strap it up and Cara puts clean scrubs on and gets back to work . She's leaning over the desk and she spots Jax

Jax " what happened " he asks stopping infrount of her

Cara " it was nothing . Just stupid, " she says as they walk away from the desk

Jax " my mum did that " he asks as they reach some chairs and sit down

Cara " I came up behind her and must have startled her"she smiles looking at her hands

Jax " that's a solid shot to the face " he rubs his thumbs along her cheeks

Cara " it was an accident " she looks up into his eyes

Jax " you know this total disclosure thing works both ways " he sighs looking at her then he bites his lip

Cara " I know " she smirks as he moved closer.

He nods at her and places a kiss on her lips . He still has his hands on her face . He places 2 more kiss's on her lips

Cara " I have to get back " she whispers looking at him

Jax" Ok " he sighs

Jax " bye" he places an other kiss then leaves . Cara walks back to the desk and Margaret Murphy is stood there .

Cara " I'm just finishing that " she says as Margaret watches Jax leave

Margaret" if you need to speak with someone , " she starts as Tara walks to them

Cara " why would I do that " she asks

Margaret " I know you've guys part of the motorcycle gang "

Cara" club " says , tara smirks

Tara" I hope the CLUB doesn't become a problem " she puts in

Cara " My personal life has nothing to do with the hospital " she says to both women

Margaret " I know, but when that personal life hits you in the face hard enough, it's can't help but impact on your work " she points out

Tara" then it's does become the hospital problem " almost larphs

Tara" it's just a heads up from friends " she starts to be nice . They walk away

Christie " nosey bitchs " she stands by her

Cara " I know " she sits down. At 2 Taras back boasting she's finished early and off to the club

Cara " good for you " she says as she leaves

Christie " wish she's go back to where she was before " she sighs

Cara " tell me about it " they get in with there work until they finish .

After what feels like a long day , Cara walks to her car after her shift

Jax " where are you " Cara picks her phone up after finishing work , walking to her car

Cara " I've just finished work , why ? What's up? " she asks getting into her car

Jax " we're on lockdown. On your way to TM can you go to my house and pick some clothes and milk for Abel please " he asks as she starts the car

Cara " ok . I won't be long " she puts the phone down and heads off . As she pulls up she spots Taras car in the drive . Then a man runs out with a knife in his hand and Abel in the other

Cara " give me the baby " she runs to the man and shouts , she recognises him as the one she patched up

\--" An eye for an eye " he points the kids at her

Cara " put him down or I will shoot you " she pulls the gun out of her bag and points it at him

\--" Your hurt the kid" he lunges at her with the knife

Cara " I'll take my chances " she chances him down the street . Abel is now crying hard

\--"give up whore" he stops and looks at her , her hand is shaking pointing the gun

Cara " put him down now" she sobs

\--" What if I don't , what if I do what was done to me " he squeezes Abel to him . He is now screaming. She takes a deep breath and fires the gun . It's clips his shoulder.

\--" Fuck " he gets out and lays Abel on the grass and runs off. She runs and picks him up

Cara " hey baby , your safe now " she sits on the grass and rocks him till he calms a bit . She gets her phone out and rings Jax number

Chibs " not really a good time love" he answered Jax phone

Cara "Chibs I need someone to pick me up , please, it's really important" she starts to talk to him

Chibs " not a good time love" he shouts as she hears Jax shouting and a woman crying , then the phone goes dead

Cara " fine , ok who can I call " she stands up and starts to walk looking at her phone. No one answered

Cara " fuck , looks like we're walking little man" she puts her phone back on her bag . Suddenly a car pulls up , a blonde woman puts her head out of the window

\--"Your jaxs old lady, can I drop you anywhere" she asks

Cara " I'd be grateful if you could " she sighs

\--"I'm lyla , I'm going to the garage if that alright " she asks as Cara gets in

Cara "Cara , thank you so much for this . No one's answering there phones" she hold Abel close to her chest . They pull in and most of the bikes are gone . Both ladies get out.

Cara " thank you so much again " she hugs lyla

Lyla" don't worry about it , it's nice to meet you" she says as she walks to the garage. Cara goes to the club house . Juice is there on his own

Juice " is that Abel , everyone's looking for him " he jumps up

Cara " yeah , No ones answered there phones . Can you call Jax and let him know please " she sits down

Jucie " yeah . No . He's here at TM . Now . Ok " he snaps the phone shut . No longer than 10minutes and the noise of bikes are heard . Jax runs in . Spots abel . Grabs him and holds him close .

Chibs "what happened to you , How'd you get him "he stands by her as Jax won't look at her

Cara" as I pulled up at jaxs the Irish man I patched up come running out with him . I chased him for forever. He kept saying an eye for an eye , I shot him in the shoulder and he put him down and ran off , none of you would answer your phone's to pick us up . " she hugs herself as he rubs her back

Op" you did good , you ok" he hugs her . She just nods at him , 30minutes after standing there being ignored by Jax she's had enough.

Cara " Op . Can you drop me off to get my car please, there's no point me being here " she walks to him stood at the bar

Op"you sure your ok to get it now " he asks walking past Jax and Abel

Cara "yeah , I need to get out of here now, please " she looks sad

Chibs " stay love, he thought he lost him " he stops her

Cara " I need to get out of here now , I'm sorry , bye Chibs " she places a kiss on his cheek and follows Op out . They jump in the van

Cara "do I want to know why Abel was there ?? Who had him " she whispers as they drive off

Op" Tara took him there with half sack to meet you . He thought her lost both of you . Sack got stabbed . And Tara was tied to a chair " he can't look at her

Cara " ok ... " she's stopped by her phone going off . It's an unknown


	30. Chapter 30

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara " hello" she picks it up after digging in her bag for her phone

\--" Hi can I speak to miss bell please " the woman asks

Cara " that me , how can I help you " she asks as they pull up to her car

\--"Are you any relations to a Samantha white, we have you as a living relative" she asks

Cara " yes she's my dad's sister " Op looks at her funny

\--" I'm sorry to say but she's taken a turn for the worst and we think it's best for family to come and say there good byes " she sounds sad

Cara " ok . And where is she " she digs a pen and paper out of her bag

\--"San Francisco ma'am " is the answer

Cara "carp ok , ok ,thank you for letting me know . Ok I'm going to go and pack ,can you email me the address please , do you have my email and I'll be on my way as soon as I can . Thank you so much . I'll be there as soon as I can "

\--"yes we do . That's fine . See you when you get here "she puts the phone down and Cara grabs her keys

Op"whats happened " he asks looking concerned

Cara " my dad's sister dying . Think I'm the only living relative left "she looks at him

Op" I'll come , it will be quicker on my bike " he grabs her hand

Cara " it's fine , your needed here , keep an eye on him please. Let me know how Kip is " she gets out and walks to her car . She climbs in and drives to her house . Her phone keeps going off . She pulls in her drive and Chibs is sat there

Chibs " he wants to see you love, he looked for you after you left " he follows her in as she opened the door

Cara " I have a family emergency Chibs . I have to go . I'll call him when I get there " she walks to her room and packs a bag . She puts one of his shirts and sweats in . Then packed clothes for a week . Chibs follows her

Chibs " talk to me love" he makes her sit down on the bed beside him

Cara " my aunt's in a hospital in San Francisco. She's not in a good way. I haven't seen her for years . She fell out with everyone. I don't know why. I'm the only living relative. I have to go and see what's going on " she looks at him as his phone rings

Cara " your better get it . He'll keep ringing until you pick up " she gets up finishing packing

Chibs" I'll take you to the airport " he doesn't even look at his phone

Cara " I was Gona drive" she zips her bag up

Chibs" come on . " he picks her bag up . Grabs her car keys and opens her boot of her car. He then gets in the drives seat

Chibs" come on . I'm dropping ya at the airport " she locks the door and gets in . He drives he to the nearest airport and walks with her . He pays for her ticket and walks her to the gate .

Cara " I'll give you the money back " she tells him hugging him tight

Chibs " no you won't " he squished her tight

Chibs" go on go. Don't miss your flight. Message him when you land " he lets go of her

Cara " ok . Thank you " she walks to her plain holding her bag

When the plain lands she turns her phone on . Chibs has arranged for a lone car for her to use there and a message from Jax

(Jax" Op and Chibs told me , call if you need me . And thank you for today. I owe you my life X") she smiles reading it , she messages Donna , Op , Chibs and Jax the same message

(Cara" just landed , going to find out what's going on X") she drives to the hospital not knowing what's happening. She hasn't seen her auntie for over 15 years . She's told what floor and room to go to . She walks slowly . Her phone goes off in her pocket (jax" thanks for letting me know your safe . It's killing me not being there for you . Call me when you can x") she reads it ( cara" X") is all she can reply . She reaches the door

" I told them not to bother you " she spots her laying in the bed as she goes in

Cara " I want to be here , it's so good to see you auntie Sam " she smiles sitting on the side of the bed and takes her hand

Sam" you've grown into a beautiful woman " she pats her hand

Cara " what's going on . Why didn't to call me and tell me what's going on " she says looking sad

Sam" I have stage 4 ovarian cancer " she answered trying to be strong

Cara " what about chemo or radiotherapy. What about surgery, have they offered you that " she sobs

Sam" it's too late for anything " she puts a brave face on

Cara " it can't be " tears fall down her face

San " there's only a 19% survival rate, I'm glad your here so I can spend my last few days with my favorite niece " she wipes caras tears away with her frail fingers

Cara " I'm your only one " she larphs. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket , she digs it out . It's from Donna (donna" take care babe . Call me when you can xx")

Cara " before I forget I need to message work " she wipes her cheeks . She lets them know a family members dying and she's asking for 2 weeks leave . She gets one back straight away saying that was no problem and if needed more to let them know

Cara " ok so I'm yours for 2 weeks now " she smiles taking her hand again

Sam" I'll do the best I can " she smiles as the doctor comes in

Doc" how are we today , oh hello there " he looks at Cara

Sam" im feeling better . And this is my niece " she smiles looking at her

Doc" nice to meet you. I assume Sam's told you everything " he sits on the end of the bed

Cara " yeah , and there's nothing that can be done " she asked

Doc" in sorry but there's nothing that can be done . Our job is to make what time she has left comfortable " he replied looking sad

Cara " ok that's what we're do them " shes trying to smile , after talking for a while the doctor leaves.

Sam" where are you staying? " she asks

Cara " I haven't arranged anything yet , I'll have to sort a hotel out when I leave here " she watches her closely

Sam" take my keys , your staying in my spare room, and I won't take no for an answer " she points to her bag

Cara " I can't " she starts

Sam" oh be quite " she larphs pointing to her bag

Cara " ok" she whispers handing her bag . She gets her keys out and writes the address on some paper and gives them to her

Sam" go and have a rest , come back before visiting hours finish " she hugs her tight

Cara " ok , thanks . I'll check the time then grab a shower and come back . Do you need anything bringing back " she rubs her aunts back

Sam" only you " she smiles. Cara finds out she has until 9 and its 2 now so she has time . She leaves and drives to a quiet bungalow on a small road . She parks and gets out and lets herself in . She picks up the large pile of post and puts it on the kitchen side . She walks into the spare room , puts her bag down and gets the charger for her phone plugs it in . She tried calling Donna , Op , and Jax but no one answered. She calls Chibs and he picks up .

Chibs " yeah"

Cara " hey it's cara"

Chibs " alright love , any news, are you ok ? "

Cara " yeah ... " she sighs

Chibs " talk to me love " she hears voices

Cara "uuuummmmm, "

Chibs " I'm putting you on speaker , Op and Jax are here"

Cara " I've booked 2 weeks off work . I don't know how long I'm going to be here " she starts

Jax" babe , do you need me to come to you, I'll ride up " he asks

Cara " your needed there . It's ok . "

Op" are you ok " he asks

Cara " she hasn't got long left . I need to spend as much time as possible with her, if I need anyone here I'll call . I promise. " she lets out a sigh, she hears some take the phone and start walking

Jax " babe , I need to come to you" he says as he hears her sobbing

Cara " it's ok , I'm just in shock , we haven't seen each other for over 15 years . We're Gona make up for that time " she tries to calm down taking deep breaths

Jax " babe ,I need to be there, what you did for me I could never repay, I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to both of you . I have to do something for you" she can hear the sadness in his voice

Cara " she's got stage 4 ovarian cancer. It's a matter of days .There's nothing anyone can do, When I need you I'll call . Be with your son . When I need you I'll call you Jax " she lets out a small sob

Jax " I'll rather be with you babe . But I understand. Please call me every day ... I'll miss you " he says in a small voice

Cara " I'll miss you too. I'll call as much as I can " she whispers back

Jax "go back to her, call please babe, day or night " he sounds sad

Cara " ok . I'll call tonight when I get back . Behave . I don't want to come back and slap any croweater or porn whore please jax" she wipes tears away from her eyes

Jax " babe you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't touch them with ops dick " he tried to make a joke

Cara " I'd better go . I need to shower before I go back . I miss you . Give Abel a kiss from me " she sobs again

Jax " I miss you too . We're make up when we're back together, take care . Be safe "he whispers just before they put the phone down

(Jax" miss you. Keep safe xx ") she tries to calm down. ( cara" thank you XX") she jumps in the shower changes and is back to the hospital with all the post , she walks into the room and her aunt is asleep . She potters around and tidies up then sits back down and grabs her phone .

(Cara" it's killing me how ill my aunt is and I can't do anything x")

(Donna " your there, that's enough for hers , babe were here for you . I could jump on a plane tonight xx")

(Cara " jax said the same . There's nothing that can be done ATM . But I'll call when I need anything xx")

(Donna " too right, love you xx")

(Cara" kiss everyone for me xx")

(Donna " even Jax , lol ")

(Cara" don't think Op would let you , keep an eye on him for me xx")

(Donna " you don't need to ask . We're here for you x")

(Cara" thanks xxx")

3 more days she manages . They play board games and Cara takes her table in so she can show Sam photos of her growing up over the years . It's 2 in the morning and her phone goes off, she doesn't look at who it it and answers it

Cara " hello "

\--" Hi Cara . I'm really sorry but I think it's best if you make your way back to the hospital. Uuummm , "

Cara " ok . I'm on my way " she puts the phone down and pulls in sweat pants with Jax t-shirt. She jumps into the car and heads there

Cara " hi , my name's Cara bell , I had a call to come back " she speaks into the intercom at the door

\--" Oh yes we're expecting you, come in " a buzzer goes off and the door opens . A doctor is there to meet her

Doc" thank you for coming, I'm sorry it's so late " they walk to Sam's room

Cara " has she gone into a coma " they walk in and she spots Sam laying there with an oxygen mask on

Doc" yes about an hour ago . I'm sorry but it's a matter of time " he whispers

Cara " did she sign a DNR " she takes her hand

Doc" uuummm I don't know " he picks her notes up

Cara " I'm a nurses. I know how it works . I know she hasn't got long . Can we please just keep the pain meds up so She's not in pain " she wipes tears that are sliding down her face

Doc" yeah she signed a DNR , it's our procedures to carry on with the meds , you can stay as long as you want " he pats her back as she sits down

Cara " I don't want her to die alone" she whispers kissing her aunts hand ,she's cold to touch and very pale. the doc disappears . She grabs her phone out of her pocket and calls Jax . Praying he answered

Jax " yeah " he answered not looking who it was

Cara " Jax" she sobs

Jax " hey, why are you up " he asks

Cara " the hospital called . She gone into a coma Jax " she crying hard now . She can hear him moving around

Jax " ok . I'm coming. Message me the hospital and I'll leave " he can be heard knocking on a door

Jax " we need to go now " she hears him

\--" She ok " she can hear Chibs asking

Jax " no . We need to go as soon as we pack " he sighs

Jax " baby . I'm putting the phone down and were pack and get to you , hold tight . Ok " he says

Cara " ok " she sobs

Jax " we're see you soon " he says before putting the phone down.She sends him the address .Her aunt passed away about 10 am the next morning. She held her hand until the last minute. She's sat on the floor outside the room curled into a ball, hugging her knees, sobbing and hiccuping . She doesn't hear Jax and Chibs walking towards her .

Jax " oh babe, we were hoping to get here before anything happend " he crouched infrount of her

Cara " she wasn't on her own " she hiccups looking at them

Chibs " I'm sorry love " he looks down at her

Cara " she wasn't in pain " she sobs as Jax slides down the wall and hugs her tight . The doctor comes out of the room

Doc" we're really sorry for your loss. She had arranged everything before hand . The undertaker will be in contact and her solicitor will probably call you too. I'd go home and get some rest until you know what's going on , she's be proud of you with everything you've done the last few days " he smiles looking at the 3 of them .

Chibs" thank you doc for everything you have done " he shakes his hand

Doc" not a problem " he replied walking away . Both men sit beside her until she calms down enough to drive them to Sam's house .

Cara " it's only about 5 minutes away . Just follow me " she says leaning on the car

Jax " you ok to drive " he asks taking her face in his hands

Cara " yeah , I just want to go to sleep " she nods as he rubs this thumb on her cheeks

Jax " ok " he kiss's her and she gets in . They follow her .

Cara " it's only small . There's 2 couches and I'm in the spare room " they go in and she points

Chibs" go and get some sleep love " he says pointing

Jax " come on . Where's the room " he asks pulling her hand

Cara " this way " she leads him .

Jax " sit down " he sits her on the bed and takes her trainers off and jumper.

Jax " you look good in my clothes " he spots them

Cara " sorry " she says in a small voice

Jax " it's fine" he smiles taking his shoes off and cut . He pulls his hoddie off and puts them on top of her bag she packed . He pulls the covers back and gets in . She lays in his arms . Her phone goes off in her pocket. He takes it out and puts it on the night stand , without looking at it

Jax " sleep " he whispers kissing her head and rubbing her back

Cara " thank you " she says pulling him close by his t-shirt and goes to sleep .

She wakes up in bed alone . She can't find her phone. She uses the toilet in her an suite and pulls Jax hoddie on ,the one he took off earlier. She also spots his backpack beside hers . She goes out and walks into the kitchen, smelling some food cooking . Chibs is stood over the stove

Chibs " did you sleep ok love " he smiles spotting her

Cara " it was ok " she says walking to him and he hugs her and rubs her back

Jax " watch it " he larphs coming in the back door and

Jax " hey sleepy head " he smiles as she walks into his arms

Cara " mmmmhhhhhmmmm " she hums taking in his smell . He holds her close and runs her back

Cara " what time is it ? Where's my phone ? " she asks pulling him close

Jax " it's on the table , it's 4 " he keeps rubbing her back

Chibs" we wrote all messages down for you . The solicitor is coming tomorrow, and the funeral is all arranged for Saturday " he points to the paper .

Cara " ok, 2 days time " she moves away and sits at the table

Jax " Don and Op are on their way " he sits beside her putting his hand on her hip

Cara " I don't want to be a bother " she whispers watching Chibs get plates out

Jax " I didn't ask them . They told me . " he squeezes her side as Chibs puts the food on the table

Cara "you didn't need to cook " she looks at them

Chibs " I didn't let Jacky boy near it as he couldn't cook to save his life love" he larphs dishing up

Jax " Fuck off " he larphs digging in

Chibs" chicken hotpot, comfort food , come on love eat " he points

Jax " keep your strength up Darlin " he rubs her back

Cara " thank you " she smiles. She eats half . Chibs puts the rest in the fridge and cleans up . Jax just sits beside her and holds her close watching carp tv . Sometime later there's a knock on the door

Jax " it's ok , I'll get it " jax gets up puts his gun in the back of his jeans and opens it . It's Op and Donna .

Donna " bathroom " she rushed in . Cara smirks pointing

Op" she's been saying shes gona piss herself for the last hour " he larphs walks in the

Donna " I heard you " she shouts from the room. Everyone larphs

Donna " not funny , I've had kids so I can't hold it anymore " she walks into the living room .

Donna" oohhh babe " she climbs on the couch and hugs Cara tight . The 5 of them talk for hours and Op gets out the jack and beers he picked up on the way . Cara falls asleep cuddled up with Donna . She wakes up as the sun comes in the bedroom with Donna in the bed. She laughed to herself and slides out of bed goes to the toilet and goes into the kitchen. She spots the men asleep on the 2 couches. Chibs on his own and Op and Jax on each end of the other . She smiles at the scene. She puts the coffee machine on and gets pancake mix out and starts making them , she feels arms around her waist.

Jax " morning " he yawns hugging her

Cara " morning . Have a good night with Op " she asks flipping a pancake

Jax "not funny , Don wanted to stay with you . " he places a kiss behind her ear

Cara " thank you Jax " she turns around and hugs him tight

Jax " no thank you " he kiss's her head . After the meeting they find out she's been left the house and about half a million dollars. She tries to take everything in . The funeral was quiet as she didn't have many friends. Cara decided to stay the second week to clear the house and pack things she wants shipping home . Reluctantly everyone leaves as she wants to do it on her own . She promised to call when she's on her way home .


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wasn't due to come home until Wednesday but Donna told her there was a party Friday night at Cara Cara and she decided she wants to go to surprise Jax .

(Cara " I'm getting on my flight . Please tell me you haven't told anyone I'm coming home early ")

(Donna" hell no . Lylas meeting you as you asked . Don't forget its leather and lace fancy dress ")

(Cara" oh carp , I haven't got anything ")

(Donna" I've messaged lyla , she's sorting it out . Don't worry . Safe flight " )

(Cara " see you soon. Love you xx")

(Donna" love you too xx" ) . She gets on her flight . Lylas waiting for her when she gets off . She hugs her tight

Lyla" you've lost so much weight " she hugs her

Cara " thank you for this " She hugs her back

Lyla" I'm happy to help. He'll be happy to see you " they walk to Lylas car .

Lyla" there's a pasta bake in the oven . I didn't think you'd eat so , your eating before we go " she larphs going in . After they eat

Lyla " we have 2 hours to get you ready before I have to be there" she walks her into her bedroom

Cara " don't get me wrong ..." she starts sitting on the bed

Lyla " don't worry . No porn clothes " she larphs holding up leather trousers

Cara " I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that "

Lyla " stop there . I went with sexy not whore " she larphs. She's now dressed in tight leather trousers ankle boots with a small heal and a lace black corset . Her hair is curled into ringlets lose around her face with Smokey eyes and red lips . Lylas got leather shorts with a red lace crop top on with 5 inch boots .

Lyla " he's gona fall over himself " they get into her car . As they get out caras pulls at the corset

Lyla" you ok , is it too tight , do we need to loosen it ?" she asks standing by her

Cara " it's fine , I'm just worried my boobs are Gona fall out " she larphs pulling on it again

Lyla "come on let's knock his socks off, you look fantastic" she pulls her in by her hand

Ima" where the fuck have you been, you should have been here hours ago " she shouts at lyla . Ima doesn't recognize Cara

Ima" too many clothes bitch , your not gona catch yourself a son looking like that, stay away from the VP. He's mine , anyone else you can take your pick" she spits out at Cara , pointing at her clothes. Cara and lyla look at each other and larph . Donna spots her and waves and mouths wow

Lyla" come on . Let's get you a drink " they walk to the bar

\--" Whos your friend love. New girl " Cara recognizes the voice

Cara " rude much " she larphs turning around and looks at him

Chibs "holy shit love " he larphs grabbing her and lifts her up in the air and hugs her tight

Cara " it's so good to be home" she larphs back being out on her feet

Chibs " it's good to have you home too lass "

Chibs " come on love , he's missed you, he's been a pain in my ass " he takes her hand . She grabs a few bottles before he pulls her . He pulls her in deeper of the crowd

Jax " ima I said no. Fuck off " he pushed her away

Ima" you need to relax . I'm here to help you forget about her, you know you want to" she tries to touch him

Chibs" look who I found " they stop infrount of them

Jax " Fuck " he grabs her and hugs her tight to his body ,she giggled

Jax " not that I'm pleased to see you . But what the fuck have you got on woman " he kiss's her head holding her close. Ima stands there with her arms folded looking pissed

Cara "it's the dress code" she pulls back and holds a beer out at him

Jax " hell yeah . But put my hoddie on babe" he takes the beer

Cara " I've got the most clothes on here " she larphs at him as Chibs takes a beer . Ima goes to take one too

Cara " get your own " she pulls it away from her

Ima" what the fuck, you can't say that to me , tell her, croweaters have to do what I say, I'm more important than you" she stamps her feet looking at Jax and Chibs

Chibs " go find someone else to piss off ima" he larphs as she stomps off

Jax " it's good to have to here" he flings his arm around her shoulders

Cara " it's good to be here too " she smiles looking at him . Over the night everyone hugs her saying there happy she's back . Jax keeps rubbing his thumbs over her naked shoulders or holds her hip, keeping her close to him and not leaving her side , Donna and Op spend most of the night with them chatting about nothing and larphing

Jax " come on , I've had enough of everyone " he suddenly says in her ear

Donna " thanks for that" she larphs at him

Cara " I need so say bye to lyla" she says as he puts his hand on her hip

Jax " fine " he hufs

Cara " I'll see you tomorrow " she hugs Op and Donna

Donna " you'd better " she pulls back and slaps him on the chest

Jax " hey " he larphs

Op" bye darling , glad your back " he larphs as they walk off

Jax " why'd you need to see her" he asks as they try to find her

Cara " she helped me get here, met me at the airport so I could surprise you " she rubs her hand up and down his chest . He hums in enjoyment. They spot lyla and Chibs leaning against a wall away from everyone else. He's whispering in her ear and she giggled and smiles at him . Cara stood and looks between them and Jax

Cara " hello . When did this happen " she looks at him smiling

Jax " not long . He hasn't been with anyone else since he's noticed her " they walk to them . Cara walks up to them and flings her arms around both of them and hugs them

Cara " I'm pleased for you both " she kiss's Chibs cheek

Jax " hope he's treating you right Darlin" he kiss's lylas cheek . They both smiles back at them

Cara " thanks for everything babe . We're off . You ok here" she stands by Jax

Chibs " I'll make sure she gets home safe love " he pulls lyla into his body

Jax " we good here" he asks pulling Cara into him

Chibs " yeah Jacky boy. Take her home " he pats Jax shoulder

Jax " have a good night " he larphs wiggling his eyebrows at them

Chibs " go on fuck off " he places a kiss on lyla head . Cara and Jax walk out to his bike. She stops and folds her arms over her chest

Jax " oh shit . Here " he takes his hoddie off and hands it to her . He sits sideways on his bike and pulls her between his legs close to him

Jax " what ya go underneath this " he asks pulling on the corset so he can look down it

Cara " nothing " she smiles as he kiss her breast that's popping out the top

Jax " Jesus Christ " he puts his hand on her back and pulls her to him . His other hand his caressing one of her breasts while he's kissing her skin up her neck . She sighs running her fingers through his hair.

Jax " I'm a walking hard on as it is babe " he moans reaching her lips with his

Cara " take me home then " she says between his kiss's

Jax " Fuck " he larphs pulling back putting his forehead on hers

Jax " stop being sexy as fuck " he growns kissing her behind the ear . He pulls away and zips his hoddie up on her . She placed a small kiss on his lips

Jax " come on before I fuck you on my bike " he larphs stepping away from the bike. He gives her the helmet and flings his leg over it . She climbs on behind him . And holds him tight burying her head in his back . He pulls off and occasionally runs his hand up and down her leg . He pulls up into her drive .

Cara " i through you'd take me to yours " she climbs off looking confused

Jax " we've spent most of our nights here, when you've been away " he does the same then opens the door with his key . She turns the light on . He's kept it clean and tidy . She takes his hoddie off and puts it on the back of the sofa

Jax " let's take you to bed " he says in her ear walking behind her putting his arms around her waist. After locking the door turning the light off they go to her bedroom. She puts the bedside light on and he shuts the door . He slips his shoes and socks off . She does the same and sits on the bed . He turned around and takes his cut and t-shirt off watching her . She stands up and undoes the trousers . She struggled pushing them down . He smirks watching.

Cara " no funny " she starts as he pushed her back on the bed .She squeals and giggles hitting the bed, and bounces, He helps take them off .

Jax " Fuck babe " he looks down at her in black boy shorts and the corset. He bites his lip hard . He undoes his belt and jeans, but keeps them on. then lays over her , he deepens there kiss .

Jax" remind me what ya got under this " he asks running his fingers over her skin and places kiss's on her bare skin , laying between her legs

Cara " nothing " she sighs enjoying his touch

Jax " you looked good in this " he bites her shoulder and smiles

Cara " you need to thank lyla " she rubs her fingers through his hair

Jax " definitely will " he deepens the kiss and grinds into her

Jax " it's good to have you home " he says inbetween kiss's . She hums

Cara "help me get out of this , the bones digging in " she whispers as he rubs his tongue down her neck

Jax " ok " he sighs running his hands up and down the corset

Cara " I need to get up " she giggled looking at him

Jax " no shit " he larphs helping her sit up . She kneels up and puts her back to him

Jax "what the fuck do I do ?? Cut it off" he looks at the strings up the back

Cara "no way , undo it " she looks over her shoulder at him

Jax " ok. Ok . Good God woman " he loosens it

Cara "that's better" she unclips the front and flings it on the floor . She giggled again as he grabs her and flings her back on the bed . They can't keep there hands and lips off each other . She pushes his jeans and shorts down with her feet . He rips her pants off . They take their time with each other . Never rushing or losing contact. Always touching or kissing , taking it slowly and gentle , looking into each others eyes.That night he makes love to her slowly, enjoying the closeness . They fall asleep entwined , him keeping her close.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara slowly wakes up feeling like she's slept for days . She hums in enjoyment as she feels someone pulling her closer to them . They place a long kiss on her naked shoulder, they lay their hand on her stomach and pulls her closer still. Rubbing soft circles around it.

Cara "Mmmmmm" she sighs as he slide his arm under her head . She threads her fingers through his

Jax " morning. How'd ya sleep " he placing a wet open mouths kiss on her shoulder again . He starts grinding against her backside.

Cara "mmmmmmmm, best night sleep in a long time " she hums grinding back and places her free hand on his bare bum behind her , she's feeling how hard he's getting

Jax " I only sleep well when your beside me " he runs his nose and kiss's up her neck

Jax " Fuck babe , never leave me . Always come back to me" he whispers in her ear

Cara " Always " she whispers back turning around and places a hand on his cheek. Next thing she knows his lips are on hers hungry for her . He's now grinding into her, laying between her legs, She lays her legs over his grinding back on him . Her hands are on his shoulder and in his hair

Cara " oh god" she gasps. He takes advantage and slides his tongue into her mouth. One of his hands moves down to to her bum and lifts it up slightly. She hums in enjoyment. She can feel him smile against her lips . Suddenly the bedroom door opens and bangs on the wall.

Op" hurry up and get it over with" he shouts standing by the bed

Jax " Jesus Christ " he stops moving and puts his head on caras shoulder, she hides her face in his neck . He can feel her giggling

Donna " Sorry about my husband timing, " she tries to pull him out

Jax " cock blocker " he shouts larphing. They hear them larphing going out

Jax " shut the fuckin door " he larphs

Op " carry on " he larphs doing it

Cara " oh my god " she whispers

Jax " where were we " he looks into her eyes placing a kiss on her lips. He lifts her leg up into his hip and grinds

Cara " getting up " she moans into his mouth. He tries deepening the kiss . She won't let him

Jax " ok .ok " he grones stopping and laying his head on her chest . She runs her nails in his scalp

Jax " mmmmmmmm , later your mine " he sighs lifting his head up

Cara "ok" he places a kiss on his lips . He sighs and gets off her and sits up . He pulls on clean boxers from her bottom draw and then pulls his jeans on . He then gets a clean t-shirt out and pulls it on . She watches and raises her eyebrows at him

Jax " I hope you don't mind but it was empty. So I put some spare clothes in it" he faces her and crawls up the bed to her

Cara "Really it's fine " she smiles at him as she sits up and holds the sheet to her body

Jax " I hate him right now " he hums kissing her

Cara " go on . Get out there and I'll get dressed " she larphs kissing him back

Jax " ok . Hurry up " he sighs getting off the bed and leaves . Cara quickly puts on some jeans and a shirt . Picks up the dirty clothes from last night and puts them in the basket . She makes the bed and goes into the kitchen towards the voices

Donna" here" she puts a cup of coffee infrount of her as she sits next to Jax

Cara "thanks" she takes a big gulp

Op" that was quick " he smirks looking between the 2 of them

Donna "Op" she larphs slapping him

Jax " Fuck you " he flips him off

Cara " I seam to remember walking in on you 2 a few times " a red Cara points at him .

Op" alright alright " he larphs putting his hands up in surrender, Jax phone goes off . He digs it out his pocket and answers it

Jax " yeah "

Jax " ok. Ok "

Jax " we're be there soon "

Jax " yeah . She'll come with me " he smiles looking at Cara

Jax " I said ok , I love you too ma" he shuts it and puts it back in his pocket

Cara " just give me time to put some shoes on and I'll follow you " she stands up and puts her cup in the sink

Op" id better go too. She called and said there's loads of repos today " he stands up

Cara " I'm cooking tonight. Everyone back here . You and the kids " she hugs Donna right

Donna" it's good to have you back " she goes out the door .

Op" see you there bro " he follows her

Cara " I'll take the truck " she grabs the keys and follows him to the door . She goes to open the door but he pushed her on it and slams his lips on hers

Jax " Fuck " he growns pinning her with his body

Cara hums grabbing his hair

Jax " it's so good to have you back " he pulls back slightly

Cara " you've already said that " she smiles at him

Jax " come on or she'll be calling again " he larphs. They head to TM

Gemma " how fuckin long does it take you to get here " she shouts as Jax shuts his bike off

Jax " well we're here now " he says taking his helmet off . Cara parks her truck and gets out and walks to him

Gemma" hey baby girl . How are you ? It's good to have you back " she pulls her into a tight hug

Cara " I'm ok . It's good to be back " she pays Gemmas back . Halfsack pulls a silver people carrier into the lot on the back of the tow truck. He drops it and pulls away .

Gemma" come with me and you can have your baby fix " she smiles at Cara , she followed her into the office. Abel is sat in a bouncy chair beside the desk .

Cara " oh god hes grown " she picks him up. He's wiggling about when he sees her

Gemma" he's not the only one who's missed you " Cara holds him close to her. He squeals as she blows a raspberry on his cheek

Jax " watch it son . She's mine, keep your hands off " he larphs walking in . Gemma raises her eyebrows. Cara walks out with Abel in her arms . She watches Chibs get into the people carrier and try and start it . Jax walks to her side and rubs her back . Suddenly Chibs runs out. There's a explosion, Jax covers Cara and Abel with his body . They look up and Chibs is on the floor

Jax " baby you ok " he places a kiss on her forehead. Abel a crying

Cara " we're ok . Go check Chibs " she sends him .

Gemma rushed to her side

Cara" we're ok . We're ok " she whispers rocking Abel . He calms down .

Jax " shut , shit . Cara " he shouts kneeling next to him .

Gemma " go" she says taking her grandson. Cara runs to Chibs laying in the floor . He's bleeding from his head and unconscious

Cara " call an ambulance " she flings herself beside him . She lays her head on his chest. He's breathing . She undoes his cut .

Cara " come on chibs" she finds a pulse. She pulls her shirt off to stop the bleeding. Her hands are covered in his blood .

Cara " stay with me " she begs checking again for his pulse. Everyone is stood around in shock .

They ambulance arrives. 2 men jump out

Cara " deep headwound. Can't get it to stop bleeding . He's been out cold for twenty minutes now " she says stepping back as they take over.

Jax pulls her into a tight hug.

Jax " you did good babe" she whispers into her hair . The police pulls up

Hale" what happend " he asks looking around

Cara" has tank in the car went up " has answered before anyone says anything

Tig" it was an accident. He just got in to move it " he adds

Bobby" let's clean you up love" he says as Jax is pulled aside by hale .

Cara " thanks " she's led into the bathroom and cleans up .She walk into the bar. Kip hands her a clean shirt and glass of something

Cara " thanks " she pulls in the black samcro shirt and she drinks the liquid . Her phone goes off .

Cara " shit " she pulls it out and answers it

Cara " hello"

Margaret " we're short of nurses in the ER "

Cara "ok , And what do you want me to do " she watches Jax talk to his mum

Margaret " you need to cut your holiday short . Your needed"

Cara " your lucky I'm back home . I'll be as quick as I can " she puts the phone down. Jax has walked to her with a worried face

Cara " I need to head to st Thomas " she looks at him

Cara " I'll call as soon as I head anything" she folds her arms infrount of her body

Jax " ok , thanks " he says placing a hand on her arm , he places a long kiss on her cheek

Jax " what" he asks not moving his arm but looks in her eyes

Cara " Are you in danger , are we safe " she asks , he doesn't answer.

Cara " oh god . Ok " she pulls away

Jax " look , I'm sure nothing's Gona happen , " he pulls her close to his body and puts his arm around her waist

Jax " we've just got to be a little more cautious. It's Gona be ok babe "he makes her look at him

Cara" I hope so " she looks in his eyes

Jax " I have to go deal with this " he makes her face him

Cara " I've got to go too " she sighs

Jax " ok . " he places a kiss on her head

Cara " stay safe " she says as he walks away. He smiled at her and goes in the club house. She rushed to her truck and heads to the hospital. Changes to her scrubs and starts to work .

Cara " Kate . When you have time can you let me know what's happens to the man who came in from the car explosion, please " she looks at her friend

Kate" I'll see what I can find out " she smiles going off

Kate" he's in surgery. Bleed in the brain " she smiles walking back to Cara

Cara " I owe you " she grabs her phone and messages Jax

( Jax" thanks . Keep me informed x") . She helps set is room up in the ICU unit ready for him . It's the end of her shift and he's pulled in. She helps set him up with the wires.

Cara " come on Chibs , you can do this " she places a kiss on his cheek and squeezes his hand . She heads home and goes to bed . She doesn't sleep well .


	33. Chapter 33

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

A few days after the accident. Jax leaves for work early, Gemma collects Abel and Cara is on lates at work . Someone knocks on the door . She opens it to bobby.

Bobby" your to come with me " he says as she lets him in

Cara " am I aloud to know where , are you my babysitter " she asks going and putting jeans and a shirt on .

Bobby " it's nothing like that Darling , I need you to follow me " he says as she comes back changed. She heads to her truck and follows him to Cara Cara .

Cara " what's going on bobby " she asks getting out of her truck and walks to him . They walk around the back and there's hay bails stacked up at one end with targets stuck up .

Bobby" been told ya need to learn how to shoot " he hands her a smallish gun

Cara " are you sure " she asks looking at it

Bobby " yeah if ya gona wave one around ya need to know how to shoot " he smiles. They spend the next hour firing at the targets . She's getting better

Bobby " promise me you'll keep it on you at all times " he makes her look at him

Cara " I can't at work , but it will be in my bag all the time Bobby , I promise " she smiles at him

Bobby" you did good " he pulls her into a big bear hug

Cara " thank you " she hugs him back . Ima pulls up in her car and dumps it by them

Ima" didn't know you like skanks bobby" she smiles sweetly walking past

Bobby" Go lay in your back and do your job ima" he shouts back rubbing caras back

Ima" At least I'm not working my way around the club, bitch " she larphs reaching the door

Cara" what the fuck . Go spread chlamydia around, we all know your riddled " Bobby has to hold her back as ima goes in .

Bobby " you good " he asks letting her go

Cara" fucking bitch , she hasn't liked me since I first met her" she says starting to pace around.

Bobby" she wants what you have , she's been trying to bag Jax for years " he stops her

Cara " I didn't chase him " she looks at him

Bobby" he chose you " he makes her face him .

Cara " thank you Bobby " she hugs him . She pulls away and grabs the gun again. She points it at imas car. She takes out the tyre . Then the window.

Bobby" I wasn't here " he larphs shooting out the doors , they larph together

Cara " that was fun " she larphs putting the gun down . They go to TM . Cara and Bobby are sat on a bench when Jax parks his bike up

Jax " I'm sorry about all of this " he says walking to her

Jax " I'll tell you as much as I know " he says putting his arm around her

Cara " it's ok. It will ease up " she whispers back as he places a kiss on her head

Jax " yeah it will " he squeezes her hip

Jax " oh, yeah . I got a call from Luann . " he says . Bobby looks at Cara and smirks

Jax "Apparently there was some sort of fire arms incident at Cara Cara " he makes her look at him

Cara " no kidding " she says with a straight face

He larphs and kiss's her on the lips . 2 bikes pull in

Cara " I'd better go to work . Bobby thanks for this morning " she pulls away and hugs him

Bobby" let me know how Chibs is " he says as she walks to Jax

Cara " will do " she shouts as they walk to her car

Jax " glad you had fun " he larphs opening her door

Cara " I'll see you later " she kiss's him and gets in . She waves and drives off . She parks up and walks into the locker room and changes . She checks Chibs and carrys on with her day . It goes quickly and she's back driving to Jax to meet Neeta who has abel. About 11 Gemma calls .

Cara " hello "

Gemma" Hey baby " she sounds stressed

Cara " what's wrong " she asks sitting up in bed

Gemma " I'm sorry baby , they've been arrested "

Cara " excuse me "

Gemma" yeah something about a Christian meeting waving guns , it was caught on camera"

Cara " you've got to be shitting me "

Gemma "there jamming us , 7 figure bail, no court date , it's ballshit" she sighs

Cara " what's the lawyer say "

Gemma " the tapes show women and children running for there lives "

Cara " what about a bonds man "

Gemma " 5 hundred thousands a head at 10 % "

Gemma " we need 300 K to get the 6 out "

Cara " I have some money " she sighs

Gemma " he said we probably have enough to get out clay maybe Jax , but that's it "

Gemma "they won't leave them behind "

Gemma" im sorry baby "

Cara " it's not your fault "

Gemma " you ok with Abel tomorrow "

Cara " I'm working all day , but I can book him into daycare at the hospital and keep him close , don't worry about him , I'll sort it "

Gemma " ok baby girl , try and get some sleep. I'll let you know what's going on when I know. Night " she puts the phone down. Cara doesn't sleep well at all . She gets Abel ready and packed to take to work . She arrives 30 minutes early and fills forms out and settled him in , every break she has she goes to him . He's unsettled but there's nothing she can do . 3 days after the arrest her house phone goes

Cara " hello " she's asks feeding Abel a bottle sat in bed

Jax " I'm so sorry baby "

Cara " Jesus Christ Jax " she crying putting Abel on her shoulder

Jax " don't cry " he whispers . He can hear her sobbing

Jax " we're sort it " he can hear Abel fussing

Cara " I miss you " she hiccups calming Abel

Jax " I miss you both too " . She doesn't know what to say

Jax " I don't have long . Call Op if you need anything, I miss you so much , take care " that's all she hears as the phone goes dead . She crys herself to sleep with Abel in her bed . 4 weeks they stay in . She gets into a routine. Christie and Gemma help out as juice is in with them . Elliot Oswald posts bail .

They get word their being let out . Cara is sat outside with Abel in her arms waiting . Gemma is pacing around . A black van pulls up . Clay gets out looking like he's been beat up. The rest get out . Jax storms out walking past Cara and Abel and goes into the garage while everyone else goes into the club . He slams the door .

Cara " ok . Send him home when he grows up " she stands up and grabs Abels things .

Gemma" ok , take care " she shouts as she gets in her truck and drives to her house .


	34. Chapter 34

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind comments xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara doesn't know what time Jax gets in . Abel gets her up at 6 so She's in the kitchen with him making him some baby porridge . While she's feeding him Jax comes in in a clean t-shirt after he's had a shower and his gun holster

Cara " can you feed him while I get ready for work please " she hands him the spoon and just leaves not letting him answer. She grabs a quick shower and puts clean scrubs on . She packs Abels bag ready to be dropped off at work and walks back into the kitchen . Jax has changed and cleaned up Abel and is holding him close , rocking him . She puts on her trainers , grabs Jax hoddie ,Abels car seat and puts it on the table. Jax looks at her sad face and straps him in it .

" I'll see you later " she says picking it up with the bags and places a small kiss on his cheek and goes to work . After dropping Abel off at daycare ,She goes into Chibs room. A woman is sat beside him

-" Who are you " she as he as Cara checks him

Cara " I'm a friend " she rests her hand on his forehead

Cara " and you are "

-" His wife " Chibs grones

-" Morning " she smiles at him

Chibs " Jesus's, what the he'll are you doing here " he looks at her

-" I heard what happened, I was worried . " she kiss's his cheek as Cara checks him over

-" That's from carryann " she adds

Chibs " you on your own " he asks

-" Doesn't matter . I came to see you . I'm Still your wife "

Chibs " Ex wife , it's been a long time"

Cara " Chibs . How you feeling " she shines a light in his eyes

Chibs " like i was blown up " he grabs caras hand

The woman tries to take his other hand but he pulls it away . The doctor comes in and asks the woman to leave while he checks him . He keeps hold of caras hand all the time .

Chibs " can you message lyla please " he asks as the doc shuts the door

Cara " as soon as I leave you " she smiles at him

Chibs " thank you " he squeezes her hand . She leaves the room and takes her phone out

( Cara " Chibs is awake and asking for you , I'll see you as soon as you get here xx ") she sends to lyla

(Cara" Chibs is awake " ) is all she sends to Jax

(Jax" thank you babe , will come as soon as I can xx") he two , she continues on with her work . Gemma sends a message out for dinner at her house that night . Cara grones to herself . She finished at 6 takes Abel to her home . Baths him gets him ready and she grabs a quick shower then puts clean clothes on . She packs Abels bag and heads to Gemmas for 8 . All the ladies are in the kitchen Cara gets there and the woman take Abel and pass him around.

Gemma" how are things " she asks

Cara " who knows " she sighs helping with the food

Gemma" Oh baby , it'll be ok , he knows you stepped up when he was away" she looks at her

Cara " hope so " is all she can say . They hear bikes pulling up , clay and the others walk in. Jax is the last he walks upto Cara and puts his hands in his pockets.

Jax " can we talk " he looks sad at her

Cara " ok " is all she replys . She followed him out into the garden. As she closed the door his lips were on hers. He backs her to the wall never releasing her lips . His hand moves to her hip while the other is on her neck with his thumb rubbing along her cheek.

Jax " Fuck babe " he says between kiss's pulling her body as close as he can to his

Cara " jax" she whispers placing her hands on his chest pulling him close by his shirt

Jax " I've missed you so much. I can never repay you for anything you've done for me and Abel, babe" he deepens the kiss . She moans into his mouth. She feels him smile against her lips.

Cara " I've missed you too, I didn't do anything I didn't want to "their still kissing , he leans his body on hers. She can feel him getting hard.

Jax" stay with me tonight " he whispers between kiss's

Cara " ok" is all she can manage. He runs his hand down to her bum and squeezes it. She hums in enjoyment.

Jax " we'd better go in soon or there send out a search party for us" he pulls away and leans his head on hers

Cara " soon " is all she manages then she kiss's him again . Suddenly someone knocks on the door a makes her jump , Jax larphs. They go in

Tig" that was quick " he smirks

Jax " Fuck you " he says pulling her closer then flips him off . Tig then argue with Bobby and op, Jax joins in . Cara takes Abel as his now crying . She tried to call him , clay storms at Jax

Clay" where the he'll were you "

Jax " what are you talking about "

Clay" we have 2 guys laying in hospital beds and the rest of you decide to not answer your God dam phones "

Bobby" we were neck deep in our own like of shit "

Tig" we almost got killed , trying to take back our guns man "

Bobby" club business not here asshole " Tig jumps at him , they fight . Op stands infrount of Cara so no one gets near her , happy breaks it up

Jax " we had some payback to deliver at Cara Cara "

Tig" hopefully it went a little bit better than our task "

Op" blow me shit head "

\--" Excuse me " they all stop and hear a voice . It's hale

Hale" sorry to interrupted "

Hale" I figured I'd should tell you this in person,we just found Luann Delaney off county 18. Beaten to death. There's no other details of now . I'm sorry " he says and leaves . Cara now walks to Gemma and tries to calm her down . She's rubbing her arm.

Clay" did you cause this " he looks at Jax

Jax " what you taking about "

Clay" payback at Cara Cara " the guys start fighting again

Clay" do you see what your doing to this club " he shouts, he repeats himself

Jax " I was risking my ass for this club " he shouts back

Clay" ballshit " Abel is screaming loud now , Gemma is crying

Jax " are you as blind as you are cripple "he tries walking away

Clay " the blind guys in jail,with no wife because you just got her killed " Jax jumps at clay . Gemma flings the plate on the table and everyone looks at her . Cara walks to her again and rubs her back , after putting Abel to bed in jaxs old roommate and Donna help clean up .


	35. Chapter 35

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons is anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

A few weeks pass, things are tense between everyone. Jax told Otto about Luann , he doesn't take it well. Jax has left to collect Chibs from hospital and take him to the club house . Caras cleaning up when the someone knocks on the door. She picks up Abel and answers it.

-" Mr teller about " a woman asks walking right in past her and sits down .

(Cara" Needed home NOW" ) she messaged Jax

Cara " make yourself at home , why don't you" she walks to her

-" I plan to miss bell " she replys

-" Agent stahi " she holds her hand out

Cara " and " she asks rocking Abel as he starts fussing

Stahi " How long are you going to pretend playing house with the Prince of bikers " she asks keeping a straight face. Suddenly Jax comes in .

Jax " what's up, the text was vague " he walks towards her . He spots Stahi

Jax " you got a warrant " he asks stopping infrount of her

Stahi " do you see me searching " she smirks back

Jax " I've got nothing to say to you " he shakes his head at her. Abel starts fussing again,

Jax " hey whats happening little man "he kiss's Abels head then caras lips too

Stahi" look at you two. Ozzy and Harriet "

Cara " oh shut up " she turns and faces her

Jax " get out ... Now "he says

Stahi" I was just curious Jax , I just want to know why your leaving samcro " Cara looks at him with wide eyes

Jax " can you give me a minute " he asks looking at Cara . She leaves them and takes Abel into his room . She sits on the rocking chair rocking him . She doesn't know how long she's sat doing it .

Jax " are you ok "he asking walking in , she put Abel to bed as he fell asleep

Cara" what was she talking about " she stands up and folds her arms infrount of her body

Jax " I'm joining the nomad charter of the sons " he replys looking at the floor putting his hands in his pockets

Jax " it means I'm still a member of the MC , but its not attached to one town " Cara raises her eyebrows in question at him

Cara " leave charming " she asks

Jax " no , the charter of the nomads are spread out North . I attend church a few different places. Put a few more miles on my bike "

Jax " I got to do this Cara . I need space between me and clay " he looks into her eyes

Cara " how are you gona a fix everything if your not apart of it " she asks

Jax " I can't do what I need to do with this guy in place "

Jax " I ride independently for a few years until he steps down "

Cara " a few years , what about us Jax . We've barely made it through the last few months " she moves closer to him

Cara " you didn't even think about me making this decision " she's getting pissed at him

Jax " it's the right thing "

Cara " if it's the right thing , then why were you afraid to tell me "

Jax " your Gona be late for work " is all he replied

Jax " I'll stay and wait for Neeta "

Cara " un cool Jax . " she looks at him ,she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks . He goes to wipe them away but she pushed his hand away . She walks away from him and gets ready . She changes and walks out into the living room. Jax is stood leaning on the wall.

Jax " we're talk more when you get home " he walks to her

Cara " think you've already talked " she places a kiss on his cheek and gets in her car. She reached the hospital. She gets out as spots Gemma getting in her car

Cara " hey . I don't know if you know . But Jax says he's joining the nomads charter, says he needs to get away from clay " she looks at the woman

Gemma " Jesus Christ " she slams her hand on the dash

Cara " he's convinced it's the best thing "

Gemma" he's so deep in his hate for clay he don't know what's best " she's pissed

Gemma" you don't want Jax in a charter scattered across 4 states. On the road on his own . The list of enemies we have a mile long "

Gemma" you want the phone call telling you to pick up the body "

Cara " Gemma , I didn't have a say in any of this . I was just told . I'm Gona be the one left here bringing up Abel on my own " tears start falling down her cheeks again

Gemma " shit , I'm sorry baby . We're deal with this " she gets out and hugs Cara

Cara " I've got to go . I'm late for work " she wipes her eyes

Gemma" ok , baby . Call if you need anything " she hugs her again . Then leaves . She goes in and walks to the desk. Christie is waiting.

Christie " hey . You ok " she looks up

Cara " nope " she puts her bag away . Tara appeared

Cara " oh for crying out loud , give me a fuckin break" she says to herself

Tara" we have to work together. There's nothing we can do " she puts file on the desk

Cara " just stay out of my way " she picks up the files and walks away . When she sees Tara has gone she goes back to the desk .

Christie " have you seen who's been finally sent here " she smiles

Cara " no . Who "she looks at Christie face

Christie" juice , hes here for a little while " she's almost bouncing in her seat .

Cara " well I think he's first on my list " she larphs finding his file . She goes to his room

Juice " Cara " he cheered as she goes in

Cara " juice " she larphs as he pulls her into a hug

Cara " I see your with us a bit " she sits beside him

Juice " yeah , thank God . I was climbing the walks " he larphs. Suddenly Jax and Bobby come in

Jax " hey , how's our favorite pin cushion " he stops dead looking at Cara

Juice " good , shit . I've missed you guys " he smiles looking at them . Bobby hugs him .

Bobby " we missed you too " he larphs

Juice " should have been out of here days ago, but I still have blood in my stools" he huffs

Jax " nice"

Bobby " appreciate the update "

Cara " well , id better go " she stands up

Cara " I'll see you later before I go juice " she starts walking to the door

Juice " bye " he waves

Jax " hey " he grabs her hand and walks to the door

Jax " look , you won't be on your own" . He looks into her eyes

Jax " we're sort this " he places his hand on her cheek . She leans into it . He places a kiss on her head, she pulls him closer to her by his shirt .

Cara " you'd better get back in there " she says as he pulls away .

Jax " ok , I'll see you later " he kiss's her lips and goes back in . She does everything she needs to do to stay away from Tara . Christie helps and keeps them apart . She finished work . Goes back to jaxs . Neetas still there. Abels asleep. She jumps in the shower. She just stands under the water. She didn't hear the door.

Jax " Fuck babe " he whispers slipping his arms around her waist. She hums in enjoyment. He places small kiss's down her neck going down to her shoulders .

Jax " mmmmmmm " he hums kissing her earlobe . She leans back and rubs her fingers through his hair.He puts his hand on her stomach with his fingers out. She can feel how much he's enjoying it.

Jax " babe. Let's get out " he bites her shoulder grinding into her ass. She turns around and faces him .

Cara " come on " she sighs turning off the shower. They step out and wrap towel around each other. He smirks watching her dry her body and hair

Cara " what ya smiling at " she asks stopping and looking at him

Jax " nothing " he larphs walking to the bedroom

She walks in behind him and goes to grab some underwear and a vest top. She feels his eyes on her as she changed.

Cara " it's kinda creepy , you know" she larphs not looking at him

Jax " I don't know what your taking about " she turned to look at him , he's sat in bed in a pair of shorts . Suddenly he grabs her , she squeals as he pulls her down into the bed.

Jax " don't wake Abel " he kiss's her. As she moans he deepens the kiss

Jax " where were we " he says inbetween kiss's

Cara " mmmmmmm , remind me " she smiles as he moved his body over hers . He's kissing her over all of her body , she's now panting heavily

Jax " I love how your body reacts " she feels him smile against her neck . He's kissing and sucking her neck

Cara " stop biting " she pulls his face away with his hair

Jax " ouch " he larphs becoming face to face with her . She leans up and starts to place little kiss's on his face

Jax " I think you need to apologize more for pulling my hair " he smiles kissing her back . It's his turn to moan now . He lays inbetween her legs

Jax " we should get you more of them shorts underwear " he moans sliding her top down

Cara " your a walking hard on as it is " she larphs as he leans back and fakes a hurt look

Cara " it's true " she wraps her legs around him

Jax "ok your right. When I'm around you " he leans back down and kiss's her roughly

Cara " ok . I'll go shopping for some nice underwear " she pulls him closer with his hair

Jax " I'll give you some money, you can get some nice sets " he starts grinding into her

Cara " I don't need your money " she gasps grabbing his shoulder

Cara " Fuck " she bites his shoulder. The next minute their naked , making slow love to each other. Then call asleep in each others arms


	36. Chapter 36

thank you to everyone who has liked , read and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

\--

\--

A while later ,Cara walking into the kitchen at Jax house after walking up in bed alone

Jax " hey " he smiles feeding his son

Cara " morning " she makes herself a coffee walks to Jax and places a kiss on his head , then sits down

Jax " you ok ? " he asks watching her

Cara " I'm fine, in just tired " she smiles at him

Cara " you won't see me tonight , I'm out for Christmas drinks, I'm going to some club in Lodi. With Donna and few nurse. " she drinks her coffee

Jax " ok" he sighs

Jax " you won't be home then " he asks grabbing her hand on the table

Cara " I think you can cope without me 1 night Jax " she larphs as he pouts and pulls her hand so she gets up and walks to him .

Jax " I don't know " he whispers as she sits on his lap and rubs Abels head

Cara " I sleep better with you next to me too " she places a soft kiss on his lips

Cara " Dons meeting me at the hospital, then we're driving to Christie places , getting ready , then going from there " she strokes his goatee

Jax " I'll be happy if you take a patch with you, scratch that. Take me " he kiss's her

Cara " no boys aloud " she larphs standing up

Cara " I've gota go " she grabs her bag and keys

Jax " call or text " he pleads

Cara " ok , be good " she kiss's him again

Jax " and you behave " he whispers at her

Cara " you have nothing to worry about, behave for daddy " she kiss's Abels head good bye

Jax " have fun , but not too much " he shouts as she goes leaves , the house phone goes .

Cara " hello ? " she picks it up

\--" Is Jax there . It's hale "

Cara " can I take a message. " she looks at him

Hale " yeah tell him Cara Cara is going up in smoke " he puts the phone down

Jax " what " he rubs Abels head and gets up

Cara " it was hale . Cara Cara up in smoke " she looking worried at him

Jax " shit. Go your late . I'll wait for Neeta , then go "

Cara " ok. Stay safe " she kiss's him and goes to work

Work finishes quickly, Donna packed a bag of clothes for both of them and is waiting by caras car.

Christie " just follow me " she gets in her car. They follow her to a small house on the outskirts of charming

Donna " oh my God, I love your house " they go in

It homely and worm colours

Christie " pizzas coming in about 20 minutes. There's 2 bathroom. I'll go after you " she points to the upstairs. Both girls have a shower and Christie shouts pizzas here . Cara has soft pink underwear on and pulls one of Jax samcro t-shirts on and goes to them

Cara " I needed this " She takes a large bite. Donna hands her a beer

Christie " what are you wearing " she's asks eating

Cara " I don't know what Dons packed " she wipes her hands the picked her bag up , She gets everything out .

Christie " black shorts " she points out eating

Donna " White lace top " she points the beer bottle

Cara " please say you packed something to go under it " she larphs digging in her bag

Cara " thank God " she finds a white corset style top in the bottom of the bag

Donna " black jeans and my cross back top with my I'll kick your ass pointed boots " Donna jokes

Cara " thank God you packed my cowboy boots " she spots them

Christie " will my jeans as that fitted off the shoulder top do " she asks as they finished the pizza

Donna " are you comfy in it " she collected all the rubbish

Christie " yeah " she gets up

Cara " well then , yes " she larphs

Cara " go shower and get ready , we should head out soon " she pushed her out to get ready

Donna puts on her jeans, boots , black top with Angel wings on the back and stars in the front. Light make up and leaves her hair down

Cara has her high waisted black shorts , white corset crop top and lace overshirt on , leaves her hair down in soft curls, black cat flicks on her eyes , mascara and a soft pink lipstick . She grabs her black boots with fluffy socks and puts them on as Christie comes in , she's got blue skinny jeans on a fitted red off both shoulders too with low ish black boots on , and minimum make up

Christie " the taxis due in about 5 " she looks around, they grab their phones and purses and heads out the door . They get to the club and it's not too packed . They spot the other 3 nurses sitting at a table

Cara " Kate , Trish , Beth , this is Donna , please make her feel welcome and be nice " they walk to the table

Kate" you know we will " she larphs waving at Donna

Christie " beers " she asks

Cara " I'll come " they walk to the bar

\--" Ladies , what will it be" the barman asks

Cara " 6 buds please " she get the money out of her purse

\--" Compliments on the house " he hands then over

Christie " your all right , how much " she tired giving him money

\--" Nothing , I'm just buying pretty ladies a drink " he flirts

Cara " I'm sorry we're not interested, but thanks anyway " she still tries giving him money

\--" Its nothing really , enjoy your night " he walks away , they grab the bottles and walks to the other's

Cara " no one goes anywhere on there own " she says to Christie as they reach the table

After about 3 more drinks each and 3 hours dancing the night away Cara spots juice at the bar

Cara " what the fuck juice , did Jax send you " she stomps at him , all the girls follow

Juice " didn't know you were here " he tries to look instant

Cara " I should cut you with your ka-bar for being a liar " she points at his knife

Juice " hey , I'm following orders " he puts his hands up in surrender

Donna " dick " she says as they go back to their table. Cara glares at him

\--" Here you go darling " a dark haired man brings over 6 bottles of beer

Kate" no thank you , we're fine thanks " she tries to be polite

\--" Don't be like that , me and my buddy's want to buy you all a drink " he points to a group of me off to the side

Cara " we're fine thanks " she adds

\--" 1 drink and 1 dance , come on" he tries to get her to take them

Donna " no your alright " she adds as he backs away with the drinks

Beth" I need the bathroom, who's coming " she asks standing up

Cara " me" she followed

Beth" the nerve of that man , why can't they take no for an answer " they wash there hands after using the toilet

Cara " who knows " she larphs as they go out . Juice spots them and walks to her

Juice " you good ? " he asks as they stop

Cara " we're fine , I Don't need a body guard juice " she pats his cheek and walks off

An hour later the girls dancing together

"" Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair

First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair

Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks

Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats

( Cara puts her fingers in her mouth and whistle, the others larphs, sing along and put their hands in the air and sway)

Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed

I know every curve like the back of my hand

Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry

I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can

The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt

But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help

Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet

It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets

Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed

(Cara whistles again)

I know every curve like the back of my hand

Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry

I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can

We're out here in the boondocks

With the breeze and the birds

Tangled up in the tall grass

With my lips on hers

On the highway to heaven

Headed south of her smile

Get there when we get there

Every inch is a mile

Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed

I know every curve like the back of my hand

Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry

I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can

I'mma take it slow

Just as fast as I can

(Body like a back road)

(Drivin' with my eyes closed) Got braids in her hair

(I know every curve like the back of my hand) ""

There larphing and swaying to the music . The man who brought them drinks and his friends try dancing and rubbing up against the girls

Donna " really " she turns and looks at them

Cara" seriously man " she turns and looks at the one who bumps her for the 100 time

\--" What " he asks

Cara " back the fuck off " she pushed him back

\--" All I asked was for one dance babe" he grabs her hands tight

Trish " can't you take no for an answer " she looks at the men

\--" We just wanted a dance with beautiful women " an other adds

\--" Do we have a problem here " a familiar voice asks from behind them

\--" Nothing for you to worry about dude, just having a dance with my girl here " the dark head one answered not letting go of caras hands

Cara " Jesus Christ " she grones spotting Jax, Op , juice , and Chibs stood there

Jax " hey babe , having a good night " he asks her as she struggles to get her hands back

Cara " I was " she hufs

\--" Go find yourself someother women " he holds her tighter

Jax " why should I when my girls right here " he stands by caras side . The man drops caras hands

\--" Come on let's leave the whores " another says pulling his friend

\--" She came onto him " another adds

Christie " your joking , we told you we weren't interested " she pushed him . He pushed her back

Juice " hey , never lay your hands on any woman " he pushes him hard so he stumbles . Christie grabs his hand and pulls him back

Jax " ok ladies , time to go home " he takes caras hand

Donna " but I don't want to " she complained as Op puts his arm around her

Chibs" let's make sure you get home ladies " he starts leading everyone apart from Jax and Cara , she's stood with her arms folded over her chest

Jax " really , you wanna do this here " he turns to her . She has her arms folded infrount her body tight

Cara " Jax , I was having fun " she wines

Jax " I know baby, but I think you've had enough now " he rubs his thumb over her cheek

Cara " I don't want to " she sulks

Jax " I will fling you over my shoulder if I had to " he smirks

Cara " you wouldn't " she starts . He picks her up and slaps her ass they walks to everyone

Cara" Jax . Put me down, now " she tried to kick him with her legs

Jax " do what your told woman" he slaps her ass again as they go out

Cara " never" she slaps his ass back

Chibs" ladies, safe trip home " he puts Beth Kate and Trish in a taxi

Kate" was fun . We're do it again soon " she waves rolling the window down

Jax " not too soon " he replys sliding her down his body so her feet are on the floor

Cara " dipshit my truck and clothes are at Christie" she mutters as Jax takes his hoddie off and hands it to her

Jax " we ok to pick it up tomorrow " he asks her as juice hand Christie his hoddie

Christie " that's fine , thanks for tonight Cara . I have a great time " she hugs her then Donna

Juice " I'm dropping Christie off " he hands her his helmet

Cara " you mess with her and I'll ka- bar you and get Jax to hide the body" she points watching Christie get in behind juice

Juice " got it " he replys riding off

Chibs " think we need to limit your alcohol love" he's doubles over from larphing

Cara " your on my shit list too" she points at him . Jax puts his arms around her and kiss's the side of her head

Donna " ok Mrs pointy " she larphs

Donna " night " she walks to Cara and touch's her face with her hand , She places a kiss on her forehead

Cara " night , thanks for a great night" she smiles smacking donnas hand

Op" see you tomorrow, sleep it off " Op larphs getting on his bike , Donna follows . They ride off

Chibs " drink some water before you goto sleep " he stroked her head

Cara " ok , thanks Chibs " she whispers as he goes to his bike

Jax " thanks brother , I'll make sure " he smirks as Chibs rides off

Jax " come on Darlin , let's get you home " they walk to his bike

Cara " shit where's Abel " she stops and looks at him

Jax " ma kept him after work , he's fine " he larphs handing her his helmet

They ride to his . He parks his bike . She gets off hands him his helmet and waits for him to get off his bike .

Jax " come on " he puts his arm around her and they go to the door , he opens it , they go in and he locks it behind them .

Jax " go get ready for bed " he points and goes to the kitchen, She goes to the bathroom, washed her makeup off and uses the toilet . After washing her hands she goes into his bedroom . She sits on his bed pulling her boots off . She's stripped to her underwear and fluffy socks when Jax walks in with a glass of water and some pills for her.

Jax " here " he hands her the pills . She takes them with the water then puts it beside the bed . She walks to his draws and gets one of his t-shirts to sleep in. He's taken off his shoes , socks and top off . He's stood in just his jeans

Jax " you looked beautiful " he pulls her to him . He places his fingers through her hair

Cara " thank you " she whispers as he leans closer

Jax " so fuckin beautiful " his lips are on hers . She drops the t-shirt in her hand and pulls him closer by his hips and belt loops

Jax " Jesus Christ babe " he gasps against her lips as he walks her backward to the bed . There tongues are tangled together . His hands are running up and down her side's

Jax " when your feisty I get hard as fuck " he grabs her hand and places it over his bulge in his jeans . She squeezes him over his jeans and runs her fingers over him. He smirks against her neck as he kiss's her . He lays her in the middle of the bed and crawls up her body so hes straddling her.

Cara " Jax " she whispers as he kiss's down her body . He wraps his lips around her nipple after her pulled down her bra . She runs her fingers through his hair. She's breathing heavily as he kiss's down her stomach and around her belly button

Cara " oh god " she gasps as his hands slide into the side of her pants

Jax " no just me Darlin " he pulls away and smile at her . He pulls her pants and socks off , chucking them over his shoulder somewhere.

He runs his lips and tongue up her leg toward her small patch of hair , he bites down on her thigh leaving a mark as he spreads her legs

Cara " ouch, not nice " she slaps his head

Jax " mine, no one else, remember that" he smiles against her skin . He's almost at her wet core , he can smell her arousal. He lowers his head between her legs again . Nuzzling . His goatee tickles. She gasps and grabs his hair . His lips then his tongue start sucking and lick her clit in urgency.

Cara " please " she begs throwing her head back . He slides a finger into her continues to attack her with his tongue.

Cara " just there " she closes her eyes as she feels him adding another finger. He speeds up .

Cara " fuck " she arches her back off the bed and orgasms hard. He watches her cum from where He is between her legs, She keeps her eyes closed and flings her arms over her face , trying to calm down. She feels him move up her body occasionally placing little kiss's on her skin .

Jax " I love watching you cum with my mouth, so fucken hot " he runs his lips up her body

Jax "ok" he asks reaching her face . She nods and He chuckles against her lips .He kiss's her deeply.she can taste herself on his lips . He moans as their tongues fight against each other.

She wraps her legs around him pulling him closer. Grabbing the hair on the back of his neck playing with the long strands.

He starts grinding into her . He grabs her bum and pulls her closer ,lifting it off the bed

Jax " fuck " he pulls away

Jax " your Gona have to let go so I can move " he smirks against her lips , she lets do of him . He stands up and strips . He grabs a condom and crawling back up the bed between her legs . He puts the condom beside her head on the bed.

Jax " your Gona be the death of me " he slide his hard dick up and down her wet folds

Cara " stop teasing " she gasps as he kiss's her neck . She can feel him smile

Jax " you ready for this " he asks pulling away . Rips the packet open and slides it on his throbbing dick . He has to squeeze it to calm himself down

Cara " fuck, fuck ,fuck " she gasps as he slams into her

Jax " your so tight . You feel like your made for me " he thrusts into her . He lifts her leg high on his hip. She grabs him and pulls him closer pulling his hair and the back of his neck

Cara " shit , that's so deep " she says as he goes as deep as he can . They can't get enough of each other. She's panting as he slide in and out of her . He puts her other leg up high too . He moves his knees under her legs and stops thrusting but not kissing her deeply still.

Jax " wrap your legs and arms around me . Hold on tight " he looks into her eyes

Jax " ready " he asks starting to lift her off the bed . She clings onto his shoulders and neck with her hands and arms and squeezes her legs tight around his hips. His heels are touching his bum .

Cara " No, I don't know... I don't think my body can take it ... Fuck . Oh my God " she replied and he pushes up into her . She grinds down into him . He hums in delight holding her close.

Jax " ooohhhh shit babe , so good " he speeds up pushing up into her harder

Cara " Jax . Fuck ... Oh God " she is enjoying it so much he kiss's her shoulders and collarbone

Jax "yes yes yes " he speeds up so fast he's gasping for air . She's digging her nails into his skin but he's loving it

Jax " I can't last much longer, I can feel you . Your so close , come on" he grabs her hips so tight he knows he's Gona leave marks . Pushing her down on him .She hums as her body starts to cum.

Cara " shit , fuck , fuck , fuck " she orgasms hard She has to bite her lip . She's losing grip on him shoulder. He holds onto her tight so she doesn't fall . He can feel her shaking as she orgasms , it's taking over her body. And that in turn is sending him over . He orgasms hard. He's never cum this hard before.

Jax " fuck Fuck fuck " he sounds like he's in pain . He's still grinds into her . He lowers her back into the bed . He continued sliding into her. She moans throwing her head back . He slows down until he's stoped . He lays his head on her chest . They lay there catching their breaths

Jax " I could get used to this " he says placing a kiss on her chest

Cara " we sleep next to each other every night , " she sighs stroking his hair . He hums in enjoyment

Jax " it not that " he starts kissing her chest again

Jax " I have lost count of how many women I have slept with over the years . I've barely see there faces. But with you . Fuck . I forget about everything that's going on around us ,I can't get enough of you. I hate being away from you. I can't keep my hands off you .I need to touch you , all the time. Be inside you. When I'm not with you , your all I can think of and see . If I see anyone near you or have their hands on you ...Fuck babe" he pulls out and lays his head on her tummy . There both quiet, She's still running her fingers and nails through his hair. After laying there for a while. He takes the condom off . Puts it on the floor and lays down beside her with a thud and a sigh. She grabs the covers and pulls them up over her chest , there not touching each other

Jax " you don't need to say anything , I'm being sappy " he puts his arms over his eyes

Cara " I feel the same way as you, I've never experienced anything like this before,I am worried about you getting bored of me , or cheating and leaving. I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me. I'm so used to you always being around, I'd hate it if you were never there" she says in a small voice clinging onto the covers

Jax " fuck babe. I'm not going anywhere. I can't get enough of you and the sex is great too" he pulls her close into him. She puts her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her and holds her other hand tight. He suddenly leans over to the bedside table after letting go of her hand.

Jax " here. Wear this " he hands her something

She leans up on her elbows and looks . It's his bullet necklace.

Cara "that's your dads. I can't "she tries to hand it back

Jax" that's why your wearing it . It shows everyone your off limits , you belong to me " he puts it on her. It hangs between her breasts

Jax " perfect " he pulls her close and places small kiss's between her breasts , she hums and runs her fingers through his hair

Cara " who are you and what have you done with the tough guy " she larphs curling into him

Jax " go to sleep, and if you say anything to anyone I'll deny it " he whispers kissing the side of her head ,

Cara " ok " she replied squeezing his hand she snuggled into him more. They fall asleep together. They don't move apart holding on for dear life.


	37. Chapter 37

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

The next morning caras woken up by a feeling of a general stroke on her back .

Cara " ouch " she whispers moving . Her body hurts like hell. She hears her pillow larph. She now feels kiss's on her shoulder. A phone goes off .

Cara" crap , crap , crap "she grones covering her face with her hand

\--" Yeah " Jax answered

Jax " later , yeah " he sighs

Jax " ok. I said ok . Later . Bye " he snaps it shut and sighs

Cara " you gota go " she says not moving

Jax " soon . We have church later on " he pulls her closer to him and rubs her back with his hand .

Cara " thanks for getting me last night " she runs her finger over Abels name on his chest

Jax " it's fine . I'm glad I did " he larphs kissing her forehead

Cara " funny " she slaps his chest

Jax " id do it again " he makes her face him .. He leans in and places a small kiss on her lips

Cara " can you drop me off to get my truck before you go to TM " she asks running her fingers through his goatee

Jax " sure , then meet me at TM . Shouldn't be long " he leans in and kiss's her roughly again. She lets him kiss her deeply. He flips her over so he's on top. She squealed and larphs. He runs his fingers over his necklace around her neck

Jax "never take it off " he whispers kissing her

Cara " ok . I promises " she leans up and kiss's him back . They starts making out , he's grinds up on her. He then growls as she pulls his but closer to her with her legs around his waist.

Cara " we need to stop or were be here for hours " she moved her face away from his .

Jax " ok " he sighs placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Cara " go have a shower while I cook breakfast " she pushed him off her.

Jax " Fuck . Ok "he moans watching her bend over grab his shirt he took off last night.

Cara" go on " she larphs as he gets up . He shakes his head then walks to the bathroom naked . Cara pulls in some yoga shorts and walks into the kitchen. She get eggs and bacon out . She's almost finished and Jax comes in pulling on a clean white t-shirt on and his hair pulled back wet .

Jax " Fuck . I love seeing you in the kitchen in my clothes "he places a wet kiss on her cheek as She dishs up . As she puts his plate down she walks to him cups his face and kiss's his lips .

Jax" mmmmmmmm " he moans sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Cara " eat "she smiles pulling back

Jax" id rather eat you " he deepens the kiss

Jax " feel . All I have to do is look at you and this is what happens " he takes her hand and places it over his bulges jeans .

Cara " you'd better calm down because riding on a bike with a hard on is Gona hurt " she larphs rubbing her thumb over the top of it

Jax " not helping babe " he pulls her in for 1 last kiss then lets go of here . She sits down and giggles as he adjust himself . Suddenly the front door opens .

Chibs " Jacky boy. What's funny " he asks sitting down with them.

Cara " nothing . Here . I need to get ready as your all dropping me off to get my truck " she pushed her plate infrount of Chibs and leaves them . She has a quick shower grabs blue jeans . Her boots from last night and a fitted shirt, she walks back to them after getting dressed.

Chibs " You sure about this Jacky boy " she hears him ask

Jax " it's the only way " he sighs getting up .

Chibs " you ready love " he asks getting up too. She's got a hoddie in her hand to pull on so she doesn't get cold on the bike.

Cara " yeah . Just let me message Christie to say your dropping me off " she does and walks to the door . Jax is ready now with his cut ,hoddie on and a baseball hat on .

Jax " come on " he grabs caras hand . He drags her out . He shuts and locks the door . He climbed onto his bike . Cara puts her bag cross over her body after putting on the hoddie and climbs on behind him with his help . They put their helmets on . Cara keeps his body close and her face buried into his back , On the ride over He keeps running his hand up and down her leg and looking behind at her. And she does the same to his stomach under his t-shirts, feeling his warmth. The ride is over too quickly.

Jax " remember, come to TM when your finished " he says as she slides off. After she hands him the helmet he puts it away in the saddlebag.

Cara " yes mum " she replied starting to walk away

Jax " hey cheeky " he larphs grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him . She larphs as he pulls her body to his .

Jax " stay safe " he cups her cheek

Cara " and you " she threads her fingers through his hair. She looks around and spots Tig and bobby riding with Chibs and them . Tig whistles, Chibs cheered and bobby claps. Jax moves his face close to hers and kiss's her. Tig whistles and cheers loudly again. She feels Jax smiles against her lips . She larphs and pulls away .

Cara " go on go " she larphs walking away.

Chibs " see ya later love "

Tig" where's mine" he asks

Jax " Fuck off . " he says then they pull off . She walks to Christie door and knocks

Christie " hey . Come in " she shuts the door after Cara goes in

Cara " on your own " she asks looking around

Christie " he just dropped me off " she larphs walking into the kitchen.

Cara " anything you say " she larphs as Christie hands her a coffee, after a few hours of laughing and taking Cara grabs hers and Donnas bag, gets in her truck and heads to TM. She hasn't realized how long she'd been at Christie. It's now dark out. She pulls into a space and climbs out. She sits at a picnic table.

Jax comes out and walks to her. He looks drained. He quickly buried his head into her neck , pulling her close.

Cara " you ok " she asks taking his face into her hands . He nods . She runs her hands down his now empty vest .

Cara " shit . It passed " she pulls his vest to her and engulfs him with her arms .

\--" I need to talk to you " Gemma walks to Jax

Jax " it's done ma " he pulls away from Cara and shakes his head at him mum .

Gemma" meet me at my house. Both of you " she pats caras cheek and walks into the club away from them.

Jax " great " he whispers pulling Cara back to him with his hands on her bum . She threads her fingers through his hair. She surprises him by kissing him deeply

Jax " fuck " he gasps coming up for air after a while .

\--" Put her down " they turn to see Op coming out and walks to his bike , then ride off.

Cara " come on let's get to your mums before you get carried away " she smiles placing a kiss on his lips again .

Jax " really " he asks not letting her go

Cara " yes. I'll meet you there " she placed a small kiss on his cheek then walk to her truck . He's already at Gemmas as Cara pulls up. She opens the door and goes into the kitchen. Jax is sat at the table smoking.

Cara " not good for you smoking that . You'll have to cut back smoking altogether around Abel " she says taking her jacket off after walking to him

Jax " ok " is all he managed. She placed a kiss on his head and walks to the coffee machine and starts putting it on . When it's ready she makes him one and walks to him . He pulls her to him and rests his head on her stomach with his arms around her waist.

Jax " thanks babe " he sighs against her. Gemma and clay come in . Jax let's go of Cara and stands up .

Gemma" sit down . Both of ya" she says to the men and sits at the table . Cara goes into the kitchen away .

Gemma " you to sweetheart, sit please . You know what it is I have to tell them " she almost begs . Cara sits beside Jax and places a hand on his leg .

Clay" what is this " he looks shocked between everyone. Cara leans over the table and grabs Gemmas hand and squeezes it . Gemma explains everything that has happened. The kidnapping of her and the rape. Cara helping look after her, everything. The whole time Cara has hold of Gemma hand and is making small circles on Jax leg . Clay and Jax are stunned . They struggle to say anything. A few tears slide down caras cheeks . Gemma smiles and wipes them away . Cara hadn't heard the story. All she wanted to do way hug Gemma . Jax grabs caras hand that's on his knee and threads his fingers through hers then pulls it to his lips and kiss's then . She gives him a sad smile . Jax is struggling to control his anger . Jax has now got tears in his eyes . He lets go of caras hand and thumps the table. Cara jumps . Next thing Jax is up and walking quickly to his mum . His hands are out for hers . She placed them into his and he kiss's them. He walks behind clay and places a hand on his shoulder. Clay puts his hand on Jax and squeezes it back . Cara has more tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to sniff quietly but it doesn't work .

Clay" thank you " he leans to Cara and squeezes her hand . After he lets go she gets up and walks to Gemma and hugs her.

Cara " I'm proud of you " is all she says and kiss's her head . She then walks to Jax and they leave hand in hand . Jax walks her to her truck door he leans into her body and just holds her. She can feel his tears in her shirt. She pulls his face back with her hands on his face. She kiss's the tears .

Cara " I'll see you at home " she kiss's his lips

Jax " ok " is all he says . He follows her home . Cara thanks Neeta and gets her out quickly. Jax comes in and heads to the kitchen. Cara checks Abel in his room . He's sound asleep. She collects all his bottles and walks into the kitchen. Jax is sewing his patches back on his cut . She placed a kiss on his head and washed up all the bottles. She makes new ones up with the sterilized ones then puts the clean ones in . After putting them in the fridge she turns and looks at Jax . He hasn't moved . He's now smoking a joint.

Cara " I wanted to tell you " she sighs sitting down . Jax looks up at her

Jax " you did the right thing . Keeping her secrets " he goes back to sewing .

Jax "you had no choice " he sighs

Cara " you going after zobel " she asks pulling her legs into the chair. She's almost hugging them

Jax " yeah " is all he says

Jax " I'd do the same for you " he looks at her again . Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Jax gets his gun and walks to it .

Jax " stay in here " he whispers going and getting it . Abel starts to cry .

Cara " I'll get him " she says as Jax let's clay in . She finds Abel with tears everywhere.

Cara "oh baby boy " she picks him up . He calms down. She holds him close and sits in the rocking chair and calms him down until he's asleep again . Clay and Jax come in . Jax hands Abel to clay.

Cara " I'll leave you . Night . " she says to them . She rubs Jax stomach then goes to bed. She doesn't know when she falls asleep or if Jax will come to bed .


	38. Chapter 38

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara wakes up alone, she doesn't even know if Jax came to bed . Abel is crying in his room. She gets up gets him then everything ready for him and her to go to work . She drops him off in daycare then heads to the children's wards . She sends a message to gemma( " you were so brave . Always here for you. All our love xx") and one to Jax ( " We're get through this together xx") Gemma messages back ( " maybe ") and Jax says (" thank you babe xx" )

It's 5 pm and her shift is finished .She grabs Abel and heads to jaxs . His bikes in the drive. She puts Abel in his play pen and goes looking for him . He's in his bedroom with guns all over the bed.

Jax " Jesus Christ I thought you were at work " he jumps spotting her

Cara " I've finished " she holds her hands up as he points a gun at her.

Jax " can you keep an eye on ma . " he asks zipping the bag up

Cara " ok. She's Gona feel numb for a while " she sighs as he walks to her. He takes her hand and squeals it then threads his fingers through hers, then places a kiss on her palm.

Jax " thank you " he sighs Moving closer to her.

Jax " I love you babe " he whispers looks her in the eyes pulling her close with her butt with a small smile on his lips

Cara " I love you too, so much " she replied in a small voice, as few tears escape.She cups his cheek with her other hand , he leans into it . He brings her hand up to his lips and places small kiss's on it over and over again . She followed him to the living room when he moves, he still has her hand . He looks at Abel sat playing with soft books and putting things in him mouth .

Jax " we're get through this , just like everything else that's going on , I promise" he puts the bag back down and puts both his hands on her face pulling her close .

Cara " ok " is all she can say . He wraps his arms around her holding her tight . A few more tears escape her eyes, she's trying to stay calm, but small sobs escape .

Cara " you know what would kill me the most if I knew you were sleeping with other women jax" she says in a small voice. He pulls back and looks into her eyes . He looks hurt and shocked .

Jax " what" he asks

Cara " cheating. That's a deal breaker for me Jax . You promised me you wouldn't .But I feel I'm not good enough for you. At some point , playing house isn't going to be enough for me " more tears escape her eyes down her cheeks she's trying not to sob again .

Jax " alright, but can we talk about this later babe, " he starts

Cara " one day I'm Gona want a baby Jax " she says quickly in a small voice

Jax " Jesus Christ " he sighs closing his eyes

Cara " I need to know. What ever this is , it's heading in that direction, for both of us " she tries to wipe tears away , there falling fast now , she tried to move away from him but he has a tight hold on her.

Jax " cara" he stops her by putting his forehead on hers

Cara " I'm sorry " she looks at the floor

Cara " I didn't mean to stay that like that, it came out too fast to stop, I'm sorry " she sniffs

Jax " I haven't been with anyone, since this became, what ever this is " he smiled

Jax " I wouldn't have told you all the shit I have if this wasn't moving towards something more " he adds making her face him. She's now sobbing uncontrollably

Jax " it's already. Come here, come on " he pulls her close and hugs her tight. She feels him kiss her head. She doesn't know how long they stand there . He rubs her back and kiss's her head over and over again.

Jax " I've gota go babe . You Gona be ok " he asks pulling away looking at her ,he wiped what's left of her tears away with his thumbs

Cara " yeah " she tries to smile at him .

Jax " hey get some sleep babe . You'll feel better " he places small kiss's on her face .

Cara " stay safe and come home whole " she placed a deep kiss on his lips

Jax " always " he kiss's her back and leaves. She feeds Abel , baths him and they both go to bed. It feels like a long night as she doesn't get much sleep. The lack of sleep is make my her feel sick all the time. She's on night shift the next day to cover but doesn't know if she's Gona be able to do it . By 11 she's had a message to go to the club with her first aid kit . Donna takes Abel to help out as they don't know what's happened. She pulls up and Kip is waiting for her.

Kip" hey. This way " he walks funny infrount of her. Clay and bobby are at the bar

Bobby" he's in the apartment. " he shouts pointing

Clay"Thank cara" he knock a shot back . She finds Tig beat up . She cleans his face up

Cara " should I ask " she looks at him

Tig" just a scuffle , me and a brother doll" he plays it off .

Cara " can you clean up the scrapes on your hands please " she hands him some stuff . He goes into the bathroom .

Cara " you ok Kip " she asks looking at him , he looks unwell and in pain

Kip" I think something maybe going on with my implant " he replied

Cara "uuummmm going on with what ??" she asks walking to him

Kip " can I show you" he asks undoing his trousers not even waiting for an answer. His pants and trousers but the floor . One of his balls looks black and 5 x the size it should be.

Cara " ok . Oooohhhh my god" she says in shock

Kip " that's bad right " he asks

Cara " that's very very infected "she replys

Cara" you have to get to an ER now , right now Kip. You need antibiotics " she adds

The door opens and clay and bobby come in . His trousers are still down

Clay " holy Mary of ball " he stops in shock , and stand with their mouths open .

Bobby " shit "he whispers . Tig comes out and sees it and throws up everywhere as Kip pulls his trousers up .

Cara" he's going to The ER now " she points

Clay " go, for God's sake go " he shouts pointing. He goes. Tig is still being sick .

Cara " I'm not cleaning him up " she points at Tig . She packs her kit away.

Clay " thank you " he says as she leaves. She goes back home . Donna drops Abel back off again . She tidy up and gets food out for tea. Not knowing who's Gona be home . She locks up behind them and drops Abel off at donnas as she hasn't heard from anyone to have him while she works. She at work just in time . It goes quickly as she's in ER. She hasn't seen kip so hopes he's been looked at . She picks Abel up the next morning at 6.30 she goes back to jaxs . It doesn't look like anyone's been there. She feeds Abel breakfast plays with him for a bit , the when he gets tired she puts him to bed . She curls up on the sofa bed in his room because she doesn't want to sleep alone . Abel manages 2 hours. She feeds him lunch and when he's sitting in his highchair she starts making homemade baby food to freeze .

Her phone receives a message ( " hope my 2 favorite people are ok xxx") it's from Jax she also spots a message from Gemma ( " thank you baby , love you xx") it makes her smile, but she doesn't answer it . She's lost track of time . She's cleaning up she doesn't hear Jax come in . Her head is in the freezes digging around , taking stock of what's in there .

Jax" you didn't answer my message " he grabs her hips

Cara " shit " she screamed jumping

Jax " sorry babe" he larphs pulling her to him and kissing her hard . She slaps his chest.

Jax " hey buddy " he pulls away and kiss's his son's head . Abels trying to eat a biscuit

Jax " nice job with the mess " he pulls back trying not to get dirty

Cara " I'm doing chicken . Vegetables and mash " she gets it all out .

Jax " what ever you want babe. Ok if I take a shower " he asks taking his cut off

Cara " it's fine, you don't need to ask " she replys as she starts the food , he walks to her and kiss's her again.

Jax " ok " he smiles running his fingers across her cheek . After another kiss he takes a shower. After eating , Abels bath and put to bed they curl up together on the sofa watching tv like normal people, she starts falling asleep tucked up into his side .

Jax " come on , you need sleep . Bet your runny on nothing " he shuts the tv off stands up, making sure the doors locked and pulls her into the bedroom .

Cara " 4 hours " she sighs quietly.

Jax " cara seriously, you need to look after yourself . Come on " he sits her down and helps her change into one of his t-shirts then pulls the covers back and gets her to lay down. He strips to his shorts and climbs in next to her. He pulls her close and kiss's her shoulder and neck. She hums in enjoyment.

Cara " I love you " she whispers smiling drifting off to sleep .


	39. Chapter 39

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara is woken up by a phone ringing.

-" What " she hears

-" Ok . Ok . When im up . For how long " they ask . She buried her head into Jax chest .

\--" Ok. She's with me. Yes , I'll bring her,I said ok " a phone is snapped shut . She hums as he pulls her closer.

Jax" we've got to get up " he places a kiss on her forehead

Cara " mmmmhhhhhmmmm, I don't want to " she sighs. She feels him larph

Jax " pack a bag for you and Abel for about a week . We're going on lockdown . Someone will go with you to and from work " he kiss's her again

Cara " ok " is all she managed . She rolls on her back and puts her arms over her eyes .

Jax " babe . It will be alright, come here " he leans over her body and removes her arms and looks into her eyes, he then pulls her into a tight hug

Jax " your really warm. Are you ok? " he ask rubbing her back

Cara " I'm fine. " she brushes it off.

JaX" just tell me with you need anything and I'll sort it" he pulls away from her

Cara " we'd better get sorted before Abel wakes up . It'll be easier " she placed her hand on his cheek

Jax " in a minute " he looks into her eyes and bites his lip. She leans up and kiss's his lips . He leans down and deepens the kiss and moans.

Jax " if I don't move now we're be in bed all day " he pulls back and smiles at her . They sit up and then climb out of bed . She packs 2 bags enough for 5 days , scrubs and all the toiletries they would need, She could probably use the washer at the club house . She starts jaxs for him too. She placed them by the door. She collects bottles and milk plus diapers and packs Abels diaper bag. She hears Abel . She gets him ready then walk into the kitchen . Jax places a kiss on her lips and takes Abel

Jax " think you'd better get dressed " he larphs putting a bottle into Abels mouth

Cara " shit " she larphs looking down remembering she's still in her PJ's.

Jax " don't want anyone looking at what's mine " he larphs bouncing Abel and pats her ass

She runs off and throws in jeans and a t-shirt. Pulls in her trainers . Then rushed back .

Cara " better " she asks grabbing Abels seat , they strap him in and load up her truck .

Jax " I'll follow you" he says placing a kiss on her lips , She doesn't say anything but drives to the club. As she pulls in she spots it's packed. Kip runs to her and helps carry all the bags in. There's people packed everywhere. She spots Tara in the corner.

Cara " you've got to be kidding me" she sighs picking Abel up into her arms

Jax " what" he asks appearing at her side.

Cara " nothing , where's my bags " she asks looking at him

Jax " told sack to take them to my room " he looks concerned cupping her cheek.

Cara " there's too many people here . I'm taking him out of here " she whispers starting to walk away . She hears Tig whistle. She doesn't hear anything else as she's at Jax dorm door. She shuts the door behind them . Sits Abel in the middle of the king size bed , puts pillows around him and puts all his toys she packed around him . She takes her shoes off and sits facing him . She plays with him for what feels like hours . The door opens and Jax sits by them on the bed.

Jax " you ok " he asks making her face him .

Cara " yeah. Can you sit with him while I put some washing on . Think your clothes will get up and walk away if you leave it any longer " she tries to smile back at him .

Jax " leave it babe" he stops her by grabbing her hand .

Cara " it's fine . I need to make his bottles anyway " she leans down and kiss's him

Jax " I didn't invite her, ya know" he says handing Abel a book to chow

Cara " it's fine . It's lucky I put my big girl panties on " she picks up all his washing and puts them in his basket

Jax " can I see " he pulls her to him and kissing her stomach lifting her too up

Cara " play with your son " she points . He lets go and she grabs Abels bag , washing and walks out. She puts his washing on then goes to the kitchen. No one has put the kettle on her so she can make up all the bottles she has in his bag. She hears the door behind her go.

\--" Still playing babysitter " she hears ima behind her . She ignored her and carrys on. She puts the bottles into the fridge.

Ima" come on , tell me . Why are you really here? " she asks getting into caras face.

Cara " just because your sleeping with everyone here , doesn't mean your important " cara stops and looks at ima .

Ima" your no old lady . So your not important " she takes a step closer.

Ima" he will always come back to me . He is mine. Your fat ass is only a free babysitter " she larphs as Chibs and lyla come in

Cara " I never said I was his old lady, you'll have to fight Tara for him. " she folds her arms

Chibs" back the fuck off ima" he stands infrount of ima

Lyla" shouldn't you be at work " she asks standing by Cara

Ima" you can't boss me around " she larphs at lyla

Lyla" I sign your checks " she points out

Ima " I'm outa here , where's Jax . He needs to take me "she smiles

Cara" he's with his son" she smirks

Ima" he need to take me now " she stomps

Chibs" sacks taking ya" he walks to her

Ima" dream on " she folds her arms as Jax stands in the doorway watching

Chibs" sacks is takin ya, if I have to put ya ass on his bike I will " he points getting louder

Ima" Jax " she looks at him

Jax " for fuck sake, do what your told whore" he walks to cara and puts an arm around her waist . She stomps off

Lyla" let's get some fresh air " she grabs caras hand and heads outside. They spot Donna watching her kids playing . They sit with her.

Donna" have you seen the pole " she smiles as they sit next to her

Cara " no shit " she larphs

Lyla " it's always been there"

Cara " I may have a play when there's no one around " she larphs. Gemma pulls in and they help her unpack the car. Putting all the food into the kitchen.

Cara " where's Abel " she asks putting good into the fridge spotting Jax feet

Jax " he's asleep " he grabs her hips

Cara " good " she sighs turning around and looks at him

Jax " thanks for helping ma" he smiled pulling her to him .

Cara " it's fine . I like keeping busy " she pecking his lips and walks out .

\--" Are you ok with that tiggy " a blonde man asks Tig

Tig" yeah . It's really great " he gets into the man's face

Tig" you want a kiss " he asks getting even closer . The blonde Man walks away

Cara " great more drama " she looks at Jax and walks back outside. A few hours later most of the guys go off on there bikes

Cara " Gemma . Can I have a go on the pole please" she walks into the office with Abel in her hands . After drying Jax clothes and putting them away in his room

Gemma " sure, come to grandma " she holds her hands out . After handing Abel over she changes into yoga shorts, sports bra and a vest top. Lylas stood by one waiting for her.

Lyla " thought I'd keep you company " she larphs.

Chasing pavement is playing . They stretch and grab a pole each.

Kip" water ladies " he hands 2 bottles of water to the as They stop . They've been doing it for over an hour.

Cara " thanks kip " they stop and sit on the floor.

Lyla" you've done that before " she larphs taking a sip of water

Donna" she taken lessons . Our very own dancer here " she larphs sitting with them

Lyla " come on . You next " she grabs Donna . They muck around for an other few hours . Taras watching her .

\--" Thank you ladies for the show. I'm a walking hard on. Which one of you are going to keep warm tonight. I'm not picky " the blonde claps walking to them .

Cara " no thank you " she tries walking past him

\--"come on. I need my release " he grabs her arm

Lyla" back off, we're not interested " she pulls the ladies to the bar. She goes behind and grabs some bottles

Donna" cocktails " she cheers . The blonde follows them and sits next to Cara .

Cara "1 , until the kids go to bed" she larphs

\--"come on. A blow job then. That's what your here for ain't it" he puts his hand on her hip .

Cara " seriously " she looks at him pushing his hand away

Kip" Koz man. Their spoken for " he walks to them

Koz" I don't see no tattoos " he smirks. Donna rolls up her t-shirt and shows hers

Koz" so these 2 are fare game " he smiles folding his arms

Kip" Op, Chibs and Jax old lady's " he points at the girls

Koz" there not here, prove it . Can't can ya .I'll take turns with ya both later " he grabs a beer larphs and walks away

Lyla" jerk " she shouts putting glasses on the bar . It's blue . The ladies drink them . After feeding the kids and putting them to bed . A party is starting. Lylas made a jug of green stuff now.

Gemma" do I want to know what your drinking " she larphs walking to the bench outside their sitting on .

Cara " tastes a bit like lighter fluid " she larphs knocking back a glass

Donna" but your still drinking it " she larphs doing the same .

Lyla" is she gonna stare all night" she asks looking at Tara watching them

Cara " yeah , She really brightens my day" she takes another drink

Gemma" don't let her get to you" she adds

Donna" little had not to with her here"

They talk for a while then the bikes start pulling up .

Gemma" I'm off to my man, have a good night ladies " she larphs walking to him . They men park up and turn off the engines. Cara watch's Jax take off his glasses puts them in his cut pocket and uncilps his helmet. He joked about with his brothers .She puts her fingers in her mouth and catcalls him. He smirks knowing it's her.

Donna " we may be cutting you off " she larphs. The 3 girls giggle. She does it again as he walks to her. People around stop and look at him , waiting for a reaction. Thinking he's gona flip

Jax " where's the rest of your fuckin clothes " he asks reaching them , She still dressed in what she was on the pole . He now has his hat on .

Lyla" we've been on the pole "she replys as Chibs lifts her up so she straddling his lap , he sits in her place. Op lifts the jug up and sniffs ,then pulls a face

Jax" Jesus Christ woman , what the fuck is that, and how much Have you lot drank"he does the same then stands inbetween the legs and puts his hands on her hips as she's sat on the top of the bench

Donna" lyla made it, we've only had a couple "op lifts her up and sits her across his lap

Jax" and I missed it " he whispers moving closer to her neck , She can feel his warm breath

Cara " I can always do it again " she smirks sucking on his neck . He groans. He rests his forehead on her shoulder. She placed a few more kiss's on his neck on different places .

Jax " shit woman " he pulls away breathing heavely . He looks into her eyes and bites his lip . She leans forward and kiss's him deeply. He moans and pulls her body close . She runs her fingers through his hair and wrap her legs around him pulling him closer with her feet

Cara "come on lyla" she suddenly pulls away jumps off the table and grabs lylas hand . Jax stands their stunned with his mouth open . She giggled as they run inside

Op" I don't know weather to drink it or light it " he larphs looking at the drink again . The girls run to the pole . Kick 1 girl off but ima won't get off the other

Ima" fuck off ,it's mine" she shouts

Lyla " show her " she whispers to Cara . She smiled back and gets ready. They both still have what the had on before. Beautiful trauma starts playing . Ima swings about and takes her clothes off. A crowd has formed watching. Lyla is stood with donna, op, Chibs and jax. There holding beers. Tara squeezes through next to jax

Ima" what ya worried about bitch, me showing you up " she shouts. Cara doesn't say anything larphs and does a hand stand onto the pole and climbs up with her legs. She keeps her clothes on and does elegant moves. The song finishes and she finished with her holding the pole with both hands and doing the splits with her feet touching the pole. The crowd cheer . Jax is gobsmacked. He walks to her as she gets down .

Jax " your not doing that again infrount of everyone " he says to her grabbing her ass and lifts her up off the floor. She wraps her legs and arms around him

Ima" did you enjoy the show jax" she bats her eyelashes at him , trying to get his attention,

Jax " fucking amazing " his eyes never leave caras . People start throwing money at the poles Donna" don't forget the money you earned Cara" she larphs

Cara " the porn star with crabs can have it. I do it for exercise not the money "she smiles looking deep into Jax eyes . He shakes his head and starts walking still carrying her

Jax" how much you drink " he asks as the move slowly

Cara " a couple " she replys moving in for a kiss . It starts of soft then gets deeper and wanting . He squeezes her hips . Jax moans almost forgetting where they are.

\--" When ya finished with her . I'll have a go . Looks like fun" a voice stops them . They pull apart and Koz is stood there with a smile on his face .

Cara " jax" she makes him face her. She can see he's pissed off

Happy " numenuts , that's his old lady " he slaps him round the head .

Cara " take me to your room " she whispers trying to keep him calm . She puts her hands on his face and kiss's him .

Koz" shit VP . I didn't know " he puts his hands up in surrender

Koz" sorry man " Jax closes his eyes as he and Cara kiss again . He starts walking again . As they pass Koz he thumps his shoulder and knocks him on his ass. A cheer goes out. They don't stop until they get to his door. Juice is sat on a chair outside it.

Cara " thanks juice " she gasps pulling away looking at him

Juice" no worries. Not a sound from him . " he smirks rubbing the back of his neck.

Jax " thanks man . Have a good night " he says putting Cara on her feet .

Juice " you too man" he larphs bouncing away . Cara larphs as Jax opens the door . She walks to the travel cot and looks in . Abel is fast asleep .

Jax " come on " he comes up behind her and takes her hand . They walk to the bathroom. He turns the shower on .

Cara " are you saying I smell " she larphs as he rubs his hands up inside her top

Jax " come to think about it "he larphs pulling the top off over her head

Cara" dick " she larphs slapping his chest. He leans forward and kiss's her. They strip each other of clothes. When the pull away he takes his t-shirts off and she pulls her sports bra off. Suddenly he drops to his knees and slides her pants and shorts down her legs. He placed a kiss on her stomach. He's back on his feet. He takes her face in his hands and kiss's her deeply. Still kissing her they walk backwards into the shower. She pulls away and gasps as the water hits her head. He larphs at her. He grabs her shower wash and rubs it into her body. She's enjoying him taking care of her, She helps him clean his body , She loves the way his body feels under her hands. After rinsing off her hair she grabs a towel and wraps it around her body.

Jax " I love you being around. I could get used to this " he pulls her body to his , with his hand around her ,after getting out himself.

Cara " mmmmhhhhhmmmm " she hums as he runs his lips up her neck , kissing and nibbling

Jax " let's get in bed " he says against her skin. After pulling away he wraps a towel at himself and walks towards his bed. She watch's him rubbing his body dry. Jax has a smirk on his lips as he knows she's watching him . She rubs her hair as dry as best as she can . Hangs the towel up and walks to where her bag is . She pulls out her boy shorts and grabs a cami top. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the top on. Sliding the towel off she pulls her shorts on. She grabs both hers and his towel that he had dropped into the floor and puts them to dry back in the bathroom.

Jax " you need to get your ass in this bed now before I get out and throw you in " he sits watching her.

Cara "I've finished now . Don't get your pants in a twist" she gets in beside him plating her hair.

Jax " seriously Cara , I don't want you doing that again infrount of everyone, ever "he takes her face in his hands and makes her face him, She placed her hands on his bare chest

Cara" ok. I don't do it for money. I only take classes to keep fit " she replys in a small voice and looks him in the eyes pulling away

Jax "your perfect the way you are" he whispers leaning and kiss's her softly.

Jax " beautiful "he adds against her lips .

Jax" and mine " he smiles putting a hand on her neck and the other on her waist. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and she accepts it . The are struggling to control themselves. Without losing contact he has her laying on her back. He's hovering over her. 1 hand still on her neck and the other on her waist. He's between her legs. They are moaning and groaning. Her hand is now pulling his shoulder towards her.

Jax " fuck " he growns pulling away reluctantly. Cara now panting heavily. Jax slips the straps to her top down slowly and places small kiss's down her arms following them. As it gets low enough he pushed it under her bust. He squeezes and kiss's each nipple and brest. She grabbing at the bed sheets trying to hold off her orgasm. He moved onto his knees. He leans over to his draw and grabs a condom.

Cara " please" she begs as his lips leave her skin.

His lips are back on hers. She feels him move his shorts down his knees . She pulls his face closer. They don't even take their underwear off. He pushes hers aside and slides into her quickly. She flings her head back as he slides his arms under her shoulders. As he thrusts into her , he takes advantage and runs his tongue and lips down her neck and across her collarbone.

Cara " Christ " she gasps feeling her orgasm building up , She wraps her legs around him pulling him closer.

Jax " mine " he grunts out moving faster.

Cara " God yes" she gasps as he kiss's back up to her lips . He moans inbetween kissing her.

Jax "I'm so close, please say you are too" sweat is dripping off him .

Cara " fuck" she arcs her back and starts moaning loudly .

Jax " shhhhh . I'll stop if you get too loud " he smiles grabbing her hip tightly still moving .

Cara " you shouldn't be so good at it " she moans as he hits the right spot.

Jax " that's it " he kiss's her deeply taking her moans into his as she starts to orgasm.

Jax " shit" he gasps being pushed over himself too. They ride out each others orgasms . Never stopping moving or kissing each other.

Jax " Fuck " he growns slowing up and slides his tongue into her mouth.

Cara "we didn't wake him , did we " she asks as Jax leans him forehead on her bare chest .

Jax " he's fine . He'll let us know if we did " he tries to calm his breathing . She starts running her fingers through his hair. He hums in enjoyment and places small kiss's on her chest .

Jax " well that was quick " he larphs sitting up and pulls off the condom and throws it in the bin beside his bed. He then pulls up his shorts.

Cara " a little bit inpatient , we didn't even take our clothes off" she larphs back pulling her top back up. He lays next to her with a thud.

Jax "I know, sorry, I thought I was Gona blow my load in my pants seeing what you had on out there" he huffs pulling her body closer to his .

Cara " sorry" she puts her hands on his chest . He pulls her closer still and kiss's her head

Jax " just don't do it again " he larphs pulling her top half of her body over his , She slaps his chest

Cara " I had the most clothing on out there, I think I was over dressed" she larphs laying her head on his chest

Jax " I don't care. seriously babe " he runs his fingers through her hair

Jax " my eyes only " he whispers kissing her head.

Jax " let's get some sleep " he sighs rubbing her back

Cara " ok . Night" she whispers laying her arm around him .

Jax " mine" he whispers kissing her forehead. She hums . It doesn't take her long to drift off.


	40. Chapter 40

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

\--

they've been on lockdown for 5 days now. Everyone is climbing the walls ,people constantly under each others feet.

Before her shift is due to start Cara gets called into the bar by bobby.

Bobby" hey babe. Do you have a minute " he asks as she opens Jax dorm door.

Cara " what's up " she asks following him . Op , juice, piney , Wayne the cop are sat waiting for her. She spots chucky sat with his hands weeping and scabbed up . She knows who he is as she's seen him a few times about.

Cara " Jesus, ok "

Cara " juice , can you go to my truck and grab the red bag please " she asks sitting by him and checks his hands . He has severe burns. She swabs and cleans them . Then dresss them .

Cara " our favorite doctor not about to do this? " she asks looking around

Op" she's at work thank god" he larphs taking a drag of his cigarette

Gemma " whoa . You must have really pissed someone off " she walks in and stops dead spotting him .

Chucky" my personality is such a ... There's no middle ground. You either love me or loathe me "

Clay" Jesus Christ. You just don't die" him and Jax and tig now walk in . Chucky larphs

Piney " he showed up at the gate with some eye witness Intel on Cara Cara "

Gemma" come on let's get Abel ready " she walks to cara. Jax places a soft kiss on her cheek as he walks by her . She finishes wrapping chucks hands . She hands them cream .

Cara " you'll need to put ointment on these burns every few hours " she points re packing her bag

Cara " we need to eliminate infection " she adds finishing . She walks past Jax and he grabs her hand . And pulls her to him .

Jax " ok " he whispers

Cara " yeah " she puts her hands on his face and places a few small kiss's on his lips over and over again.

Cara " bye" she waves gong to leave .

Jax " bye" he places a kiss back on her lips, then she goes with Gemma .

Gemma" you ok " she asks going to where Abels asleep

Cara " yeah " is all she replys

Gemma" you going down with something " she asks placing a hand on caras forehead.

Cara " hope not " she picks Abel up and changes him . Sits him on the bed so he can play with his toys as she packs his bag.

Gemma" your hot" she sits beside abel.

Cara " I'm fine" she says again . She pulls on her trainers

Gemma" should you be at work"

Cara " I'm fine really. " she says again .She struggles to get through the day but does. She arrives back at the club house and feeds Abel food Donna put aside for him . He's unsettled so she holds him close until she falls asleep with him in bed beside her. She doesn't know what's happening outside of the room as she has her hands full.

Caras woken up by knocking on the door. She lays Abel on the bed and She sneaks out. She spots lyla.

Lyla" they've been arrested. " she whispers

Cara " what the fuck. What did they do " she sighs

Lyla" they went off for a fight thing. And then when to the cigar shop . Something happened there" she answers

Cara " Jesus, might be why Abels unsettled " she sighs

Cara " thanks for this " she hugs her tight.

Lyla" better get some sleep until we know what's going on " She pulls away

Cara " ok , night" they both go off. Cara goes back in, Abel hasn't moved. She doesn't move him And climbs back in with him . Next morning someone knocks on the door. Cara opens it with Abel in her arms . It's Gemma

Gemma" morning baby , how did you sleep " she asks looking concerned .

Cara " it was ok. Shame about the prison thing " she bounced Abel as he starts fussing again .

Gemma" dick heads . The girls are coming with me to meet them . Prospects driving the vans with some of there bikes " she strokes Abel a head.

Cara " I'd like to but Abels like this " he clings to her.

Gemma"one of the old ladies has said she'll look after him . You need a brake from him "

Cara " ok. I'll get changed " she sighs looking down at her pjs

Gemma" I'll take him so you can " she holds her hands out to him

Cara "ok baby" she kiss's his head as he goes to Gemma . His bottom lip sticks out .

Gemma " she won't be long . Hurry up " she walks away kissing Abels head. She flings on a fitted t-shirt with a v neck showing a bit of cleavage. Blue jeans and her boots . She grabs her hoodie and walks to the bar. Abel doesn't spot her.

Donna" let's get out of here before he spots you" they climb into the van outside. A second van follows them and men get out pulling bikes out the back. The ladies sit on the seats waiting . Cara ends up laying her head on donnas lap.

Donna" fuckin hell. Are you taking something for this temperature " she puts her hand on her head

Cara " yes thank you " she swats donnas hand . She sits up as the door opens . The men come out. Jax face lights up as he spots her.

Jax " so good to see ya babe" he smiles at her putting his arms around her pulling her tight to him. He places his lips on hers with kisss.

Jax " I'm sorry " he hums as they keep kissing.

Cara " you ok " she asks still kissing him but runs her fingers over his black eye , cut eyebrow and split lip.

Jax " I am now " he smiled pulling away but keeps his hands on her lower back and bum . She laughed and buried her head in his chest. He larphs at her and rubs his hands up and down her back. Suddenly Tig whistles . They all look at the door , Wayne comes out.

Wayne" I have no idea what's going on. He's locked in a room with the fbi " everyone walks to him , Cara stands with lyla out of the way

Jax " go back to the club house" he puts his hand on her hip after walking to her,

Jax " sack . Stay with them " he says to kip.

Jax " alright " he asks making her face him

Cara " yeah " she says putting her hands on her face . They places small kiss's on each others lips . The women walk off to the van and go back to the club. Abel spots her as soon as she walks through the door. He stops crying as soon as she picks him up. She keeps him close the rest of the day. The women tidy up and keep the kids happy . She does all this with Abel on her hip after a while she takes him into the small kitchen and starts making a few days worth of food for him. As she's chopping she's handing him cut up food to chew on . He's sat in a seat with a try on strapped in.

Cara " num num num " she larphs sieving the hot food into a bowel . The kitchen door goes. Tara and ima are stood there together.

Tara " doesn't the sight melt your hearts " she stands there with her arms folded

Cara " fight it out between yourself " she's mashed the food. Ima larphs

Cara " remember I'm just the babysitter " she grabs a food box with a lid.

Ima" probably not even a good lay " she adds

Cara " think what ever you want . So say she's his old lady so you can take it up with tara" she grabs Abel and walks past them back to the bar. She can hear them shouting at each other. She plays with Abel for another hour. Guys start coming back in.

Cara " Kip can you get me the baby chair and mashed up food from the kitchen please "she asks as he walks to her.

Kip" sure" he disappears then comes back with them . She straps him in and starts feeding him .

Donna" thought you'd need this " she sits by her hand hands her his diaper bag.

Cara " thanks " she sighs

Donna" your going stir crazy "

Cara " just a little . I'm feeling a little claustrophobic " Abel refuses food. They clean him up . It's getting dark now as jax, Op and Chibs come in and walk to the bar.

Jax " it's done" is all he says .

Happy" I'm so proud of you " happy says. Clay brings him into a hug

Clay" me to "they all take shots . Op grabs Donna and Chibs grabs lyla and stands there and holds them close. Cara can see ima and Tara slowly walk to jax trying to get close before the other. jax leans on the bar

Clay" you did good son" he pats his back and walks away.

\--" Sons" someone makes a toast .

\--"sons" everyone holds their glass up and drinks . Jax turns around and she can see his eyes looking for her. She sees him smile as he spots her. She's bouncing Abel on her hip as he's getting upset .Taras almost reached him and tried putting her hand on his arm. Cara had enough puts abels bag over her shoulder grabs what's left of the mashed food , pulls Abel close to her and walks into the kitchen away from everyone. She grabs a bottle puts it in the microwave. Puts the lid on the food and puts it in the fridge. She hears the door go again.

Cara " give me a brake " she sighs . Abel grabs her top and starts moaning again

Cara " I know bud. When this beeps , we're go somewhere quiet " she bounced him

\--" I like the sound of that" Jax walks to them . He kiss's Abels head and wraps is arm around her shoulder. She hears him breath in her smell.

Cara " there fighting over you , you know that" she breaths in his smell. She feels him larph

Cara " it's not funny jax. The amount of shit I'm getting " she sighs gripping his cut.

Jax " come on . Let's put him to bed and I need a shower " he places a kiss on her forehead. He grabs Abels bottle , takes her hand walk through the bar area towards his room. He makes a point of stopping pulling her to him and kissing her forehead and lips over and over again. Before walking down to his room. Cara lays Abel on the bed and collect clean dippers , wipes and clothes for him . Jax has taken off his shoes , socks. Cut and shirt.

Jax " you don't need to worry about them " he says walking to her as she cleans Abel up.

Cara " ok" she sighs as he stands her up . He takes her face in his hands and kiss's her over and over again. She clings onto his shoulders. Abel wines again. Cara feels Jax smiles against her lips. He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers.

Jax " you ok with him while I grab a shower " he asks kissing her head.

Cara " yeah. Hopefully he'll settle now your here. " she says going to pull away, but he keeps hold of her

Jax " thank you " he kiss's her forehead and walking into the bathroom. She changed him, made sure his bed is made and is now sat with her back to the headboard of the bed feeding abel a bottle. He's holding her hand as she holds his bottle. Jax comes back in warped only in a towel. He pulls on clean shorts and sits next to her. He strokes Abels head. They watch the small boys eyes close. Cara hands Jax his bottle. He puts it on the side.She puts him up over her shoulder and rocks Abel to make sure he's asleep. Jax pulls her into his side

Jax " your both the most important things in my life, ever " he says into her hair.

Jax " lay him down and come and get some sleep " he whispers stroking her hair. She climbs out lays the sleeping child down . Slide off her jeans and gets under the covers. He pulls her back to his.

Jax " when are you working next" he puts both his arms around her.

Cara " Friday . 2days time" she melts into his hold

Jax " everything should be calmer by them . Might even be able to go home " he sighs into her hair. She drifts off into deep sleep

Friday arrives and Cara gets to work just on time. Gemma has abel at the club house

Cara sits at the nurses desk

Christie "Cara , you don't look to good " she places her hand on her friends forehead. She's burning up

Cara " I'm ok . I'm just a little under the weather " she brushed it of . A few hours later she's looking gray but still going .

Christie " hey , I'm going to the club tonight. Do you want a lift " she asks as Cara sits down beside her at the desk, putting her head down

Cara " if that's ok , I got dropped off, you and juice are getting really close " she changed the subject from herself

Christie " we're seeing what happens, one day at a time " she larphs

Cara " I'm pleased for you " she smiles going off and doing the last checks on the kids before they leave for the end of shift

Christie " ready " she asks as they walk to her car .

Cara " yeah " she sighs taking some pill out of her bag and takes them

Christie "your really not well are you" she asks driving watching her friend

Cara " I'm Ok , I just need to shake this . I've been told if I'm unwell tomorrow , to not come in , it's a joke .There's not enough nurses, It came from there in the first place " she larphs as they pull up into the garage. All the bikes are lined up . They get out and walk in .

Donna " hey you don't look too hot , you ok " she hugs Cara

Cara " thanks babe " she smacked her then puts her bag down .

Cara " they in there dorms or church? " she's asks looking around

Donna " probably anywhere , who knows, all the bikes are there so their somewhere around " she hugs Christie

Cara " I'm just Gona go to Jax dorm and change , I'm feeling yucky " she heads off after getting her keys out of her bag . She goes to unlock the door but it opens and ima is stood in caras clothes , and women's clothes all over the floor that ain't hers, underwear to jeans , She also spots foil packets everywhere.

Ima" he's not here for you. He's busy, so you can go , bye bye, your not needed anymore" she holds the door so Cara can't go in

Cara " where did you get the clothes from " she asks pointing knowing very well there hers

Ima " oh this cute outfit , Jax left it out for me on the bed, isn't he so kind, keeping me happy " she looks pleased with herself

Cara " you can keep it , I don't want it back " she shouts walking back to the main room quickly, grabs her bag and walks to the car park. She spots Chibs . She ignores the girls shouting after her

Cara " Chibs , can you drop me home please , " she asks walking to him

Chibs " jump on , does Jacky boy know your here " he asks helping her on and handing her his helmet

Cara " he's a little bit busy" she does the strap up and they pull off as a black van pulls in . He drives her home

Cara " thanks for this " She hands him his helmet back and hugs him

Chibs " You ok love , your a little hot . Need me to take a look at ya" he asks being concerned touching her head

Cara " I'm ok , I've just caught something from work , I'll probably take tomorrow off . Thanks again " she walks to her door and unlocks it

Chibs " night lass , take it easy, go to bed , lock up behind yourself" he shouts riding off , she double locks the door so no one can come in . Slides down it and cries. Her phone in her bag starts going off . She tried to ignore it but it keeps going . She finally takes it out and looks at it

5 missed calls from Jax

3 messages from Donna

3 messages from Christie

5 missed calls from Op

As she opens her email she hears some bikes pulling up outside .

Jax " babe " he shouts trying to open the door with his key . Moving the handle,and knocking, She has to put her hand over her mouth to stop them hearing her cry

Op" Cara , are you in there ,come on, open the dame door " he bangs hard on the door making her jump

Jax " cara open the door. I need to see you " he shouts

Juice" she might not be here "he says

Jax" Chibs said he dropped her off here " he sounds concerned

Op" yeah , but he also said she didn't look too well " he adds

Op" come on . Let's see if she's gone to be looked at " their voices start to get quieter as they walk to there bikes . They then leave . She's now sobbing uncontrollably. How could she be so stupid thinking he'd stay faithful . She's so stupid . She crawls into her bedroom strips and climbs into bed . She still has her phone in her hand . She messages work saying she's not going to be in the next couple of days as she's unwell . She then puts the phone on charge and cries herself to sleep . It's the start of the 3rd day . Somehow Cara strips the bed and puts new bedding on . Has a short shower and puts clean pjs on .She has sweat so much, she's trying to feel clean, She's in so much pain now it's making her sick . She hasn't even looked at her phone the whole time . Everyday someone bangs on the door to see if she's inside . She's curled into a ball on the bed . She can hear Op and Donna outside but she can't move .

Donna" just brake the door down , we're replace it . This isn't like her , I always hear from her every day , I'm worried Op " she's on the verge of crying

Op" ok stand back " he kicks the door , it takes him about 4 goes before there in .

Donna " cara" she shouts going from room to room

Op" check the bedrooms " he says . Donna opens the door and spots her

Donna " Op , she's here . Shit she looks bad" she rushed to her friend , climbing on the bed beside her,

Donna " Cara, can you hear me , please , come on hunny please " she shakes her for a reaction. Op come flying in .

Op" she has a pulse but it faint " he checks her , he looks at her eyes they have rolled into the back of her head .

Op" shit . Call an ambulance. She unconscious. Don look at me, babe .You can do this . I'll keep an eye on her " he makes her face him . She gets her phone out and call them . Op puts her into the recovery position and keeps his hand on her back to try and reassure her

Donna " I've got to go out and meet them . Can you call Jax " she leaves , he rings him

Op" Jax , jax, listen to me, now " he starts

Jax " what the fuck man " he shouts stopping him from saying anything else

Op" listen we broke into caras house " he says

Jax " she ok" he asks sounding concerned

Op" we found her unconscious, there's an ambulance on its way " he starts rubbing her back

Jax " I'm on my way, stay with her , don't leave her" is all he says and shuts the phone

Op" come on Cara , he needs you , we all need you " he sits by her side

Donna " this way , we broke down the door . We hadn't seen or heard from her in 3 days . We always speek everyday " she's now sobbing

\--" You did good .Thank you , We're just going to check her out here then put her in the ambulance " one says

\--"temp 105 . Pulse week, breathing shallow . Unresponsive, has she had a head injury within the last few days ? Any history of any longtime illness, could she be pregnant " another asks as they loosen her clothes

Op" no, no , not that we know of" he holding Donna in his arms

Donna" she wasn't well the last time I saw her .3 days ago , She looked hot , sweating and gray in colour, said she's picked it up from work, she's just had her period as she's in sync with me " she's sobbing her answer, Op looks at her funny knowing about caras period , but doesn't say anything.

-"where'd she work" one asks writing everything down

Op" st Thomas, children's ward " he watches them look concerned to each other

\--"we need to get her in the ambulance " the first on say

Op" ok, come on , I'll do it ,it's quicker" he lifts her up and walks to it , with out being asked twice , he knows it's an emergency. The others hurry behind him . He puts her on the bed in the back . They hear some bikes pulling up and shutting off . Boots running towards them

Jax " what's going on, how is she , what happened??" he shouts as Op holds him back from getting in to see her

Op" we found her like this man" he tried to calm Jax down , Donna gets in and hold caras hand . She's sobbing

Chibs " what hospital ya takin her to " he asks helping pull Jax back

\--" St Thomas "they shut the door and rush off .


	41. Chapter 41

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara can hear voices around her as she lays there

\--" What do you mean you hadn't spoken to her in days " a woman's voice asks

\--"as we pulled in , we saw Chibs with her on the back of his bike leaving, we were in the van " a man replys

\--" I dropped her off. She came running out and asked if I could drop her home . She was burning up " another man says

\--"she been ignoring my calls and messages. Won't even open the door ma" the first man says

\--" She didn't look well when she first showed up . She went to your room Jax to change. Then bolted out grabed her bag and left " a woman sobs

\--"I don't even know what's going on " the man says . Cara can feel someone pick up her hand .

\--" Ima came in after she left in caras clothes. Wouldn't put anything past that bitch suggesting something was going on" a different woman says

\--" On it brother " someone says then goes out the door

Cara " ouch ... Fuck " she starts to move

-" Thank God " a woman sobs

-" I'll go get the doctor " a man says and disappeared

Cara " ouch , ouch . Ouch " she tried to sit up and

\--" Babe , you can't sit up . Please just wait for the doctor. Please stop moving " a man begs her squeezing her hand. She opens her eyes and focuses . There's Gemma , Donna and Jax looking at her smiling

Gemma " hey beautiful " she walks to her and lays her hand on hers

Donna " don't you ever disappear and scare the carp out of me again " she cried as Cara makes Jax let go of her hand and grabs Donnas

Cara " I'm sorry " she whispers as the door opens and a doctor and Op come in .

Doc " you really scared us all there Cara " he smiles at her

Cara " what happened " she asks trying to move but winced again

Doc" you had an appendicitis. You were lucky . They ruptured and you have a server infection because of it . I'm keeping you in until your body starts responding to the antibiotic " he writes in her chart .

Cara " ok" she whispers feeling Jax pick her other hand up and rub his fingers over her knuckles

Doc" I'll leave you now . Get as much rest as you can . I'll send some pain meds in to help " he leaves

Jax" can you guys give us a minute please" he looks around

Gemma " get some rest baby " she kiss her and goes

Donna " I'm outside " she kiss's her friends hand

Op" good to see you awake " he kiss's her head and follows everyone else

Jax " why didn't you tell me you were feeling unwell " he sits on the side of the bed still holding her hand

Cara " I didn't want to bother you, you had enough going on without me adding to it " she whispers as a nurse comes in .

-" I've got some painkillers for you " she puts a plastic cup down . Jax filled a cup of water up and puts a straw in it so she can drink .

Cara " can I sit up a bit please , just a little bit" she asks the nurse .

-" Ok we're do this slowly " she grabs the remote for the bed and starts moving her head up

Cara " fuck" she screams gritting her teeth . Jax takes her face in his hands and rubs his thumb over her cheeks

Jax " look at me , slow breaths , that's it . Once your body's used to it we're get the painkillers in you " he whispers as she calms down . A few tears escape and he kiss's then away

Jax " better" he asks as her breathing evens out , she nods at him

-" Ok press the call button if you need anything " she leaves them to it

Jax " here " he hands her the pills and hold the straw to her lips

Cara " thank you " she whispers taking them

Jax " why did you get Chibs to drop you off" he asks taking her hand again

Cara " you were busy in your dorm " is all she said

Jax " i wasn't in my dorm , I saw you pull out of the carpark" he sounds confused

Cara " the door was open . You gave her my clothes. She was wearing them, she wouldn't let me in , she dismissed me like a member of staff " she starts to sob . There's a knock on the door and Chibs comes in with her clothes in her hand . Jax sits on the bed again and holds her the best he can without hurting her anymore

Jax " I didn't give anyone your clothes . We'd just come back from a meeting with the Irish " he kiss's her head .

Cara " your bike was there" she sobs

Jax " we went in the van . I was with Op " he tried to sooth her

Chibs " ima broke in ya room and helped herself to caras clothes. Made it look like someone had stripped before havin sex. Clothes and foil packets everywhere,. She staged it all , thinking you'd like her more if she dressed like that , she made it out that ya were in there with her Jacky boy" he takes caras hand

Jax " ok , I'll deal with her " her say calmly he pulls Cara back so he can see her face .

Cara " burn them , I don't want them anymore" she says in a small voice

Jax " ok , I'll get you more to replace them , ok" he asks , she shakes her head no .

Chibs " I'll leave ya to it , get better soon love " he goes out the door

Jax " you have nothing to worry bout Darlin . I wouldn't touch her with ops dick " he wiped her tears away . She gives him a small smile .

Jax " I've missed you so much " he smiles at her

Cara " I've missed you too " she sobs at him

Jax " I've only just got you I can't lose you, why would I do something stupid like that " he looks into her eyes . She nods still sobbing

Jax " ok move over" he stands up takes his cut , and guns off and slips his shoes off . He helps her slide over so there's just enough room for him to squeeze on . He lays on his side puts an arm around under her neck and another on her hip .

Jax " this ok ? " he asks He keeps placing little kiss' s on her face . She nods and grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her. She lays there in his arms and drifts off to sleep. She's woken up by someone running their hand up and down her arm . But She doesn't open her eyes but hears moving around,

-" How is she" a male voice asks coming in the door

Jax " How do you think . She thinks I cheated on her with some plastic porn cunt , on top of being unwell" he says angrily

-"shit, what are you going to do about it" the chair moves beside her

Jax " I'll deal with her " is all he says

-"how'd she sleep " they ask

Jax " Op I have no idea as I slept like this all night " he larphs kissing her forehead

Cara " I didn't sleep too badly " she whispers pulling jaxs shirt clothes so his smell comforts her

Op" hey babe , your a sight for sore eyes " he rubs his fingers through her hair

Cara " thank you " she says to Op

Op" it's all I could do for you . You've done so much for me and Don , I can't thank you enough" he strokes her hair .

Cara " where is she" she asks

Op" her and Gemma are at yours cleaning up after what had happened and cleaning up after the new door was fitted " he rubs the back of his neck

Jax " oh Christ. I'm sorry for anything my ma does " he apologized still stroking her arm . Cara larphs

Cara " ouch " pain hits her

Jax " shit , you ok " he jumps off the bed

Cara " remind me not to larph as it hurts " she looks at the 2 men . Jax sits the other side and takes her hand

Jax " how's the pain " he asks rubbing her w

Cara " better" she smiles at him . Suddenly ops phone goes theft

Op" oh carp , it's Gemma " he answered it

Op" yeah . I'm here now . Ok . I don't know when their coming home , staying . I'm Gona swing by his and get a change of clothes for him . He looks like shit . Ok .ok bye" he larphs snapping the phone shut

Op" I think they might be planning a get better soon and welcome home from hospital party " he larphs as Jax hands Op his keys

Jax " no way " he sounds angry

Cara " I didn't want one" she whispers

Jax " I'll tell her no , don't worry " he calms her down

Cara " how Abel " she suddenly asks

Jax " he's good . He's with Neeta " he starts rubbing his hand up and down her leg

Op" Gemmas Gona bring him in later , if your feeling up to it " he stands up

Cara " that will be nice" she smiles

Jax " you can't pick him up " he says

Cara " what " she's asks

Op" on that note , I'm Gona go get your clothes for ya, take care " he kiss's Cara and leaves

Jax " your doctor said you can't lift or do anything like That " he comforts her

Cara " I do know what I should and shouldn't be doing Jax " she's getting pissed off

Jax " I didn't mean it like that , I spoke to your doctor that's all . You have to take it easy "he whispers

Cara" how did you mean it " she asks . Suddenly he leans over and his lips are on her . His thumb is stroking her cheek as he kiss's her . She kiss's him back moaning as he deepens the kiss, their tongue are brushing against each other, he's not rushing it . Her hands go around his neck and pull him close to her .

Jax " and none of that either " he larphs pulling away

Cara " it was only a kiss " she smerks

Jax " try and get some more sleep " he says pushing her hair away from her eyes

Cara " only if you lay with me " she whispers . He smiled and climbs back into the bed and puts his arms around her , she falls asleep again

When she wakes up again Jax is gone but Gemma is sat beside her with Abel in her arms .

Gemma " how ya feeling baby " she smiles

Cara " better" she replied suffering up the bed to sit up . She looks around

Gemma " he's having a shower, he won't be long " she larphs as Abel makes a noise

Cara " can I have my baby fix please " she holds her hands out for Abel . Gemma looks concerned

Cara " I'm not picking him up , your handing him to me , I'm just holding him . " she points out

Gemma" ok " she hands over a restless baby

Cara " what's all this noise for hey , " she rocks him and he settles . They don't see Jax watching with a smile on his face

Jax " I'm not the only one who's missed you , he's been really restless " he walks to her , she looks at him his hair is pulled back from his shower

Jax " should you be doing that " he asks putting a bag down and sits at the end of the bed

Cara " I didn't pick him up " she tells him . She rubs Abels back and places a kiss on his head

Gemma" there's a change of clothes for you ,for once the doctors looked at you and said you can have a shower " Gemma smiles watching the both of them

Cara " thank you gem , for everything " she looks at the women

Gemma " your family you don't have to say anything " she smiles back . The door opens and the doctor walks in

Doc" your defently looking better today , how are you feeling Cara" he asks picking up her chat

Cara " better thank you , it doesn't hurt so much when I move" she looks at him

Doc" and who do we have here" he strokes Abels head

Cara " he's Jax son " she smiles looking down at him

Doc" your a cute boy , Cara here is a fantastic nurse, we just need to get her better and back on her feet " he says

Jax " we know that , she's done a fantastic job with him when he was in here" he strokes caras head

Doc" ok ,are you ok if I look at your wounds , to see how your healing " he asks going to wash his hands . She sticks her lip out knowing she's going to have to give Abel to someone

Gemma" I'll take him outside while your checked out , then you can have your baby fix back " she larphs standing up and taking him out

Doc" are you ok for me to do this infrount of your friend here" he walks out to her

Cara " he's my emergency contact so you can say and do anything infrount of him " she looks at Jax

Doc" ok , let's get you laying down first , " he says movingng the bed . Jax smiles at her and grabs her hand

Doc" can you lift your top up please and I'll change your dressings and have a look " he says collecting New dressing from a draw in the room

Still holding Jax hand she lifts the gown to just under her breasts , her lower body is under the covers as she hasn't got any underwear on . Jax squeezes her hand , she closed her eyes not wanting to look at her scars.

Doc" you will have 3 scars , we went through your belly button and 2 little ones about 2 inches above your hair line . It's looking really good, bruisings minimum at the moment. But you might go all the colours of the rainbow " he removed the dressings , Cara winced .

Doc" stiches removed in 7 days , you'll be able to have a shower with help today, I've put waterproof ones on now" he replaced them and pulls her top down, collects the rubbish and puts it in the bin

Cara " when can I go home " she asks being helped sit up

Doc" all being well , you can go home tomorrow. I'll give you a sick note for at least 1 week and a weeks worth of antibiotics.No lifting , No driving for 2 weeks . You need to keep your wounds clean and dry " he writes down things

Doc " any questions " he smiles at both of them

Jax " what about sex" he asks she slaps him and puts her face in her hands

Doc" good question. I'd wait till she's had her stiches out . Try and not put any pressure or weight on the wounds . There are different positions where you don't do that . But I'll leave you to sort that out " he smirks

Jax " thanks doc , for everything " he shakes his hand .

Doc" it's my job , I'll send the nurse in to help you have a shower " he walks to the door

Jax "don't worry about that I'll help her " he smiles as she looks up

Doc" if your sure" he opens the door

Jax " yeah I'm sure " he leaves

Cara " I can't believe you asked about sex " she goes red

Jax " what it's normal " he larphs grabbing her bag Gemma brought in with her clothes in. Jax gets out one of his black samcro t-shirt some gray sleep shorts and some black lace boy shorts underwear.

Jax "Jesus Christ, this is Gona be a long few weeks " he looks at her

Cara " I'm sorry " she whispers looking at her hands

Jax " hey babe, don't. Your health is more important "he places kiss on her lips . Then he gets his phone out

Jax" Ma , tomorrow . Yeah I'm Gona help her shower now , can you bring Abel back in say an hour ? " he asks

Jax " ok , see you then " he shuts his phone

Jax " come on " he pulls the covers back and helps her to the bathroom slowly.

Jax " let's get you out of this " he takes the gown off after turning the shower on to warm up. She cross her arms and hands over her scars

Jax "hey look at me , don't be ashamed of them " he makes her face him

Cara"ok" she whispers

Jax " get under the weather, all I'll get you body wash and shampoo " he tells her . She does it and stands there letting the water run over her bodywhile leaning with her hands on the wall

Jax " do you need me to get in with you " he watches her closely

Cara " I'm ok , I just feel really dirty " she larphs at him . After washing she wraps herself in a big white towel. He helps dry her and put her pjs on . His t-shirt smells of him ,she's happy . He helps her sit back in the bed half sitting up with pillows around her

Jax " better " he asks as she smiles laying back and closed her eyes

Cara " mmmmm, thank you Jax . I feel so useless " she sighs

Jax " baby,I'd do anything for you " he says sitting on the side of the bed and places a kiss on her lips

Cara " more " she murmers against his lips grabbing his shirt and pulls him closer

Jax " anything for you" he smiles against her lips deepening the kiss, she moans as he slide his tongue in her mouth. Someone walks into the room

-"Sorry I'll come back " they pull away and Tara is stood looking at them both

Cara " give me a brake" she sights

Jax " what do you want " he asks angrily

Tara" I've been sent to do her Obs "

Jax " get someone else " he barks at her

Christie " what are you doing here . I'm supposed to be doing this " She takes the paperwork out of Taras hand

Tara" you were busy " she starts

Jax " leave before I complain, go now " he points . Tara leaves quickly

Cara " thank you " she smiles as her Obs are taken

Christie " your looking so much better . Is she at yours when she leaves tomorrow? "She writes things down

Jax" yes, lockdowns over"

Cara " I don't know" they both say at the same time, Christie larphs.

Jax " yes , we can keep an eye on her. She'll be going to TM too , so there's more eyes watching " he larphs

Cara " really " she asks getting pissed

Jax " or Gemma said she'd move into yours to make sure you get rest" he folds his arms and watches her

Cara " ok . I'm staying at jax" she looks at her hands

Christie "thought you would" writes things down

Christie " ok. Now all you have to do is rest up until you leave tomorrow. Their chance your dressings then discharged you" she puts the file down.

Jax " thanks Christie " he takes caras hand

Christie " press the bell if you need anything , I'll be in later to top up your pain meds " she says leaving. Cara starts moving over on the bed. Jax takes the hint , slides his cut off and trainers. Cara holds the covers as he slips in beside her . He slips 1 arm around her shoulders and the other on her hip away from her wounds. Cara tries to move into her side to face him

Cara " ow ow ow ow " she hisss .

Jax " Jesus woman. Stop " he tried to stop her.

Cara " it's fine , I'm just getting comfy" she whispers grabbing his shirt pulling him closer . Jax sighs inhaling her hair smell and pulls her as close as he can without hurting her. The next few week are long for Cara and jax, when she's not at jaxs she's helping out in the office filing . Everything seems to have healed well and she doesn't need to take any more extra antibiotics.


	42. Chapter 42

-

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Everything's back to normal, they either stay at caras or jaxs. Abels coming along just like any normal 10 month old child. Caras back at work and Abel goes between the daycare at the hospital and the other old ladys. Cara gets a message saying Gemma and Tig have to go and see Gemmas dad as he's unwell. Cara sighs putting her phone back in her pocket.

Christie " you ok " she asks sitting on a chair next to her

Cara " yeah . Feels like a long ass day " she puts her head on the table

Christie " are you over doing this ?? " she puts her hand on her head.

Cara " I'm ok " she looks up

Christie " have you had the all clear to come back to work " she watches her

Cara " stop fussing mum, " she larphs

Christie " promise me " she starts

Cara " I will , don't worry " she picks up a file and walking off.

Cara overheard one day after work that samcro are looking for the man who tried to kidnap Abel . There just waiting on people getting back to them with info . She acts like she doesn't know.

Caras woken up by her phone going off on her day off.

Cara " hello" she answers

Gemma" hey "

Cara " is everything ok " she asks sitting up

Gemma" yeah , you ok sweetheart "

Cara " yeah. It's good hearing a friendly voice " she sighs , suddenly there's a gun shot and a scream

Gemma" shit "

Cara " what was that " she asks

Gemma" I'll call you back " and the phone goes dead . Cara gets up , dressed , sorts Abel out and starts cleaning up. A few hours later she calls back

Gemma " hey baby girl"

Cara " hey gemma" she puts Abel into his highchair

Gemma" I hate to do this but is there anyway you could get here "

Cara " is everything ok "

Gemma " yeah . I'll explain more when you get here . Can you bring your medical kit " she asks

Cara " ok. I'm worried now "

Gemma " it's fine baby. I'll send you the address "

Cara " I'll message you when I'm on my way . I have to call Neeta to stay with Abel "

Cara " I'll message you when I'm leaving "

Gemma" thanks baby . Take care" she puts the phone down

Cara " what has grandma done " she says to Abel , he larphs at her. She calls Neeta who says she'll be as quick as she can . While waiting she packs her medical bag and an overnight bag . Jax walks in .

Jax " where ya going " he asks putting his keys on the table

Cara " your mum called. Something happened with your grandad and she needs me up there " she carrys on packing

Jax " no " he stops her

Jax " if you get caught with my mum , that's aiding and abetting. That's a federal crime " he stands there with his arms folded

Cara " what . She has a warrant out . What the fuck Jax . We're back to keeping things from me" she pushed his chest

Cara " what do you want me to tell her " she asks copying him . Suddenly his phone goes

Jax " yeah . When . Ok . I'm on my way " and he shuts his phone

Cara " what is it " she asks

Jax " I'm not sure. I'll be back in a little while. We need to finish this conversation " then he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Cara " Fucking dickhead " she screams . Neeta suddenly walks in .

Neeta " everything ok" she asks putting her bag down

Cara " it will be. Thank you for this . I don't know how long I'll be " she hugs her tight.

Neeta " go on go, I've got my overnight bag in my car. I'll deal with them" she larphs. Cara picks up her 2 bags

Cara " thank you " she kiss's her and Abel and heads out to her car. She messages Gemma and heads off. After what feels like days she reaches Gemmas dad's house. Gemmas at the door to great her.

Gemma " I owe you one " she greats her with a tight hug.

Cara "don't worry about it I needed a break. " she follows her him . Gemma takes her into a room and tigs sat on the bed.

Cara " tig. I'm Gona start charging you " she gets to work digging the bullet out of his shoulder, and cleans him up

Cara " you look like your Gona be fine . No tissue, bone or muscle damage "

Tig " thanks cara, I'm sorry I pulled you away from your work and all "

Cara " it's ok . I needed a break " she puts the rubbish in a bag

Tig " any news on Cameron ? How's Jax "he asks

Cara" I'm sorry I don't know . I'm sure he tells you guys more than he tells me " she puts a dressing on . Tig grunts . They head Gemma shouting her dad. She comes into the room there in .

Gemma " have you seen Nate ? " she's walks to them

Cara " no. Not since I got here" she stops and looks at Gemma

Gemma " he's gona . And so has the hunting rifle "

Tig" oh shit " he growns

Tig" ya know I did hear a car about 20 minutes ago "

Gemma " oh Crist " she runs off . Cara follows her. They run out the door to find a car gone .

Gemma " ooohhhh shit "

Gemma " the caddys gone "

Cara " is he ok to drive "

Gemma " that depends on what decade he thinks her cursing in " she hufs

Cara " where'd he go "

Gemma " I have no God damn idea "

Cara " someone must know his routine "

Gemma " yeah " is all she says and walks away . Cara follows her into the cellar , to find a woman taped to a wheel chair, blind folded.

Cara " who the hell is that " she whispers as they reach the bottom of the steps

Gemma " it's his care giver " she whispers back

Cara " oh my god. Are you insane " she looks at Gemma

Gemma " it's complicated "

\--" Is someone there " the woman shouts

Gemma " Amelia , I need to ask you a question " Gemma walks to her.

Amelia" yeah . I need to take a piss an hour ago" she replys

Gemma " I'm sorry I forgot " she walks off and gets a bed pan. They try and work out where Nate went. They ring around and drive around. Gemma panicked and drives off.Caras left to deal with the woman. She tried to help take care of woman and clean up any injeries. Cara stupidly cuts one of her hands free and the woman jumps her. She gets free and attacks her. She's sent flying. By the time Cara come to the woman's free and gone. She hears the woman shouting at gemma ,she sneaks up behind her and hits her over the head. She didn't see the knife. Gemma accidentally stabs the woman . She hits the floor . Cara checks to see if she's dead

Cara " oh my god " she sits on the floor next to the body

Cara " she's dead " she looks at gemma. Gemma mutters something and walks away. Cara sits with her head in her hands . Her heads hurting so much and the side of her face is stinging. She pulls her hands away and sees blood .

Nate drives himself back and sits in the garden, he's worried about shooting tig. Tig walks to them , telling them what's happening with him.

Tig" I leave you girls alone for 10 minutes " he says starting to clean up what he can. Gemma comes back with a ice pack and helps Cara sit in a chair .

Gemna" any ideas here"

Cara " Jax can't know about this " she adds looking at him

Gemma" yeah . This is the last thing the club needs " she starts pacing the floor

Tig" we'd better work fast. " he says walking to them

Tig" there making a run for the Irish . There Gona be up here tomorrow " he puts his hands on caras shoulders.

Cara" perfect " she sighs

Tig " backman, backmans based close to the city " he suddenly says

Tig" he can probably be here in an hour or so" he adds

Gemma " the cleaner guy " she asks

Tig " yeah . He's independent. He works for about 2 or 3 grand but he's good"

Gemma " there's some cash here but not that much " she sits beside cara.

Cara " dare I ask " she looks at them

Gemma " I wouldn't . Would he take jewellery " she stands up

Tig" I'll call him " he pulls his phone out and makes a call . Cara and Gemma starts sorting things out and moving the woman ready for the man. Jax tries calling her a few times .

Gemma" talk to him " she says walking up the steps from the cellar when caras phone rings the last time .

Cara " hey "

Jax" finally "

Cara " sorry , there's been a lot going on here " She walks away from the body .

Jax " what was the crisis with Nate " he asks

Cara " you really wanna know " she asks sitting on the back step

Jax " oh shit " he sighs

Cara " your granddad went off the rails a bit. Shot Tig because he thought he was an intruder " she sighs

Jax " Jesus Christ "

Cara " he's ok now. We've dealt with it" is all she says

Jax " look. I'm heading up there tomorrow "

Jax " stay there ok "

Cara " yeah. I'm sorry I left the way I did . "

Jax " it's ok. As long as everyone's safe "

Cara " yeah "is all she can say

Cara" I've gota go jax. I'll see you tomorrow " she says hearing a noise outside.

Jax " ok . Stay safe. I love you " he sighs.

Cara " I love you too jax. "

Jax " bye babe" he ends the call. She joins the others . The man who's arrived explains what he needs, She collects it all for him, gives it to him and goes and sits outside. Gemma joins her . The sit in silence.

Gemma " he's gona be proud of you" she takes a drag of her cigarette

Cara " I don't know. He told me not to come and help you" she sighs putting her head on her knees.

Gemma " you've proven yourself baby " is all she says . She pats her back then leaves. The rest of the day and the next they pack up the house and sorting paperwork. Everything's boxed and places in the basement.

They hear bikes pull up outside. Gemma runs off to great them. Cara stays back and takes her time. By the time she's stood on the step she watches everyone hug. Feeling like an intruder. So she goes back inside and packs some more. She's back packing in nates bedroom. She hears a noise behind her. She's on her knees packing a box. She turns to see Jax leaning on the door smiling watching her.

Cara " hey" she smiles at him. He walks over to her , holds his hand out and helps her up.

Jax " hey" he says pulling her body to his. One hand in her hair and the other on her waist. He hums as he kiss's her deeply . She pulls his hair pulling him closer. They pull away after what feels like hours

Jax " I've missed you " he still holds her close

Cara " I've missed you too" she kiss's his back. When he pulls back he spots her bruised head. He looks questioning at her with a raised eyebrow , then places a tender kiss on it. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. They pull away to see tig.

Tig" hey brother. Clays looking for ya"

Jax " ok " is all he says

Tig" Cara , these boxs all going down " he points

Cara " yes please " she sighs then goes to packing again . Jax picks the box up off the bed. He spots blood

Jax " that from tig"

Cara " yeah "

Jax " where's the girl who's supposed to be looking after Nate " he looks concerned

Cara " she went home " is all she can reply, he leaves with the box . After sometime Cara goes into the kitchen , she spots Gemma looking at a reward poster of herself $25,000,00

Cara " great " she says taking it off Gemma , Nate walk in .

Tig" good to see you Nate "

Jax " hey grandpa "

Clay" how are ya" they all stand

Nate" why are you here" he asks looking at the men

Gemma" there here to help me get you settled dad"

Nate" I don't need his help. This is what killed your mother " he points at clay and walks away

Clay" old man seams to remember me " he joked

Jax " you ok mum" he asks looking concerned

Gemma " you lot should just stay clear of him . Cara and I will handle him" she gets up and walks after her dad. Cara goes back packing . She takes a box into the cellar. Jax follows .

Jax " why's the wheel chair got ducktape on " he asks spotting it

Cara " uuummmm " she looks at the floor

Jax " tell me" he shouts as his mum brings a box down

Gemma " shit" she spots it.

Gemma" you told " she points to cara

Jax" no you just told" he points to his mum

Cara " I help your mother kill someone " she looks at the floor

Jax " what are you talking about " he shouts looking between the woman

Gemma " the caretaker, She attacked me"

Cara " it was self-defense " says quickly

Gemma " Tig helped us get rid of the body "

Suddenly clay and Tig come down.

Clay " gota go "

Jax " I'm dealing with something here"

Tig" yeah . So are Bobby and piney " he tried to get the men to leave

Clay" what's going on "

Jax " apparently our lovely ladies whacked the caretaker , and this idiot helped them " he points shouting

Clay" what " he looked at Tig

Tig" actually, I just made a phone call "

Clay" Jesus Christ. This later" he walks away from them , Jax follows

Tig" what happens to we can't tell jax" he points

Jax " come on douchbag " they hear bikes start. Tig runs off

Tig" you two are killing me" he shouts over his shoulder disappearing.

Gemma " that went well " she sighs . They pack their things up with nates things and get him ready . An hour later after arguing Gemma helps take Nate to his new home. They unload . Cara fills in paperwork in the office and goes back out to find her truck gone. Gemma taken off in it.

Cara " for Fuck sake " she pulls her phone out. It takes her almost an hour to make the call.

\--" What " the voice asks

Cara " can you come pick me up from nates new home " she asks

Jax " what's wrong with the truck " he asks

Cara " I'll explain when you get here "

Jax " ok. Stay there . Don't go anywhere "

Cara " where the fuck am I gonna go. I have no car" she shuts the phone before Jax can reply.

She paces around for almost an hour , then she hears bikes . They pull up beside her.

Jax " what happened " he asks

Cara " your mum just took off"

Clay" what do you mean she took off" he demands

Cara " I went inside to check in Nate , when I came back out Gemma and my truck were gone "

Clay" did she say anything"

Cara " no "

Cara " she was upset when I left her. It broke her heart"

Jax " Jesus. How could you let this happen " he shouts at her.

Jax " she went home " he adds . Cara is now stood infrount of him with her arms folded.

Clay" shit. Come on" he's back on his bike

Jax " get on " he shouts taking his helmet off and tried to hand it to her.

Cara " don't you ever speak to me like that again. " she slaps him so hard. Her hand hurts like hell. She walks past him to op. He takes the hint and hands her his helmet. Holds his hand out and helps her on. She looks at Jax as he revs his bike. They all take off like a bat out of hell.

Op" you ok " he asks patting her hands that are around him.

Cara " nope " she sobs burying her face into his back. Tig comes close and pats her leg making her face him. She gives him a tight smile back. They ride through the night. She's trying not to fall asleep. Op grabs her hand every time she lets go.

Op" we need to stop man. She's Gona fall off. " she hears him about to someone. As soon as a hand rests on her back she knows who it is.

Cara " I'm fine keep going " she shouts . Jax rubs her back , shakes his head and pulls away. As they reach the clubhouse caras truck is spotted. It's still running. The bikes pull to a stop . Cara spots Gemma as she hits the floor. She's off ops bike before anyone else. She's taking her helmet off while checking her out.

Jax " mum"he shouts kneeling down

Clay " breath baby " hes on his knees too.

Cara " Gemma . Look at me " she still checking

Cara " op "

Op" on it " he pulls his phone out .

Jax " cara "he takes his mums head in his hands as she passed out.

Cara" give her space . She might be having a heart attack "

Jax " do something " he demands pacing.

The ambulance arrived . Cara tells them as much as she can . They load Gemma up and drive off.

She doesn't say anything ,walks to her truck and drives away. Ignoring anyone who shouts after her


	43. Chapter 43

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to add to the story --

thank you to everyone who has liked , read , commented and followed my story , I'm really grateful for your support and kind words xxx--

I do not own sons of anarchy , and please remember this is a fanfiction , I don't know how often in going to upload so please bear with me, all spelling mistakes are mine, please be kind , thanks xxxx

\--

Cara drives to the hospital trying to calm down, she changes into her scrubs and goes to find Gemma as quickly as she can . As she's walking into her room she puts her hair up .

Cara " ok, so let's see what you've been doing to yourself " she picks up the file off the side, and sits on the end of the bed and starts to read it,

\--" Nothing baby . And thank you for helping me baby girl " Cara looks at gemma. She's handcuffed to the bed.

Cara " are these really necessary , come on. It's not as if she's in any state to run off she has a heart problem for God's sake" she asks looking at the officer as she stands up

\--" I'm only doing my job love" he holds his hands up and walks out

Cara " are you taking your heart meds Gemma ? " she asks sitting into the side of the bed closer to Gemma side

Gemma " they make my feet swell and I can't get my boots on " she hufs . The door opens behind her.

Clay" fashion before health, that's my girl " he walks in and kiss's Gemmas hand .

Cara " we need to get you back on your medication Gem ,and stabilise you" she doesn't look around.

Cara " I'll chase a doctor to come and prescribe you something else , so you can get you boots back on and out of here " she larphs trying to go out the door, but Jax grabs her arm. She pulls it out of his hand roughly and finally goes out. She goes to the desk and called a doctor .

Kate" hey, you supposed to be in ?? " she sits beside her.

Cara " I'm only here because jaxs mums been brought in " she puts her head in her hands.

Kate" you ok? " she's concerned

Cara " I'm just tired " she lifts her head up. She sees a doctor go in the room. Her and Kate talk for god knows how long wasting time

Kate" watch out , loverboys on his way " she larphs. Cara turns and spots Jax walking quickly towards her.

Cara " Jesus Christ " she sighs to herself as he reached her.

Jax " can we talk please " he asks softly

Cara " Jax, I don't want to argue with you, please" she sighs looking at him

Jax " baby please, we're not Gona argue, just talkin " he takes her hand

Kate" come on Cara . Look at the puppy dog eyes " she larphs. Jax smirks.

Cara " ok, ok . Don't gang up on me " she tries not to smile

Jax " come on " he pulls her up with her hand and leads her away

Cara " where are we going " she asks as he pulls her towards the bathroom he cleaned up in. He pulls her in and shuts the door behind them.

Jax " I'm sorry. I over reacted " he whispers pushing her up on the door and attacks her lips with his.

Cara " your still a dick you know" she pulls him closer by his cut. She feels him smile

Jax " I know I am , and I'm sorry babe" he deepens the kiss. His hand goes into her hair and her hip.

Cara " And I'm still upset with you " moans on his lips

Jax " I'm proud of ya " he says , his lips never leave hers. She pulls on his hair on the back of his neck. His hand moves from her hip to her ass and squeezes a cheek . She moans again

Jax " Fuck babe" he pulls her even closer.

Jax " I'm so sorry babe" he deepens the kiss.

Cara " don't speak to me like that ever again Jax " she moans into his mouth

Jax " I'll do my best " he also moans gripping her hair tight.

Cara " that's all I ask " she sighs as they pull away , she looks into his eyes

Jax " your so beautiful " he whispers as she turns to face the mirror and starts to fix her hair.

Cara " I don't feel it " she looks at him through the mirror. Jax can't keep his hands off her. He has both his hands on her stomach and grinds his hard bulge into her from behind

Jax " believe me you do " he groans running his hands under her scrubs, and his nose and lips up her neck.

Cara " don't start what we can't finish " she sighs Moving her neck so he can get at more skin. She also grabs his hair tight in her hand

Jax " mmmmmmmmmmm, we're Gona finish this" she feels him getting harder , if that's even possible

Jax " how many others have you been with " he asks running his lips up her neck as one of his hands goes under her top, over her bra and the other slide under her scrubs bottoms and cups her folds.

Cara " really , now" she whispers moving against his hand , pulling his hair

Jax " how many have fucked you" he demands nipping at her neck

Cara " including you , 4" she gasps as he slides his fingers through the side of her underwear and into her

Jax " and how many made you come " he groans moving his fingers in and out while squeezing her breast with the other hand

Cara "2" is all she can manage , feeling her orgasm building.

Jax " I'd better be one of them " he smiles against her skin, biting it

Cara " fuck. You have to ask. You've seen the mess you leave me in " she pants.

Jax " good , because your mine now, no one else's, just mine" he stops attacking her body and turns her around. She watches his suck his fingers clean

Cara " possessive much " she asks looking into his eyes.

Jax " Fuck yes" he whispers kissing her face and neck. She moans as he gently kiss's down her body . He pulls his face away, smiles, then pulls up her scrub top and attacks her chest with his lips. He starts biting and sucking her chest roughly . Tugging at her bra pulling it under her breast. He grabs her under her butt and lifts her up to sit on the sink. He pulls away and smiles at her looking into her eyes, then puts his lips back on hers. Their moaning and groaning as their tongues seek out each other. Before she knows it , her shoes and trousers are on the floor. Jax has pulled on a condom on his throbbing hard dick. He pulls her underwear off and smiles at her as he puts them in his pocket. He slams into her hard and fast, His mouth is on hers absorbing her moans. They both cum quickly. He pulls out but never let go of her. Keeping her close to him.Running his hand up and down her back

Cara " when do you go away " she asks gripping the hair tight on the back of his neck. He smirks then kiss's her deeply.

Cara " I'm not stupid jax " she moans grabbing a handful of hair

Jax " soon. " he moans back as she tugs his hair harder

Cara " kill him for shooting at me and Abel " she pulls his body closer with her legs on his butt kissing him deeply

Jax " you do know it's Ireland " he pulls back and looks at her

Cara " Jesus jax" she rests her forehead on his chest but holds his side

Jax " it will be a week at the most" he places kiss's on her head and rubs her back

Cara " please remember jax, ok , you promised me" she sighs

Jax " I am only yours and no one else's " he makes her face him, grabbing her chin

Cara " ok" she whispers closing her eyes for a minute

Jax " come on , I'm dripping from my dick " he larphs looking down, she looks and giggles. She jumps down and starts getting dressed ,

Jax " remember what I said. I am only yours, I'm not interested in anyone else but you, I am committed to only you " he stops her before she opens the door. He makes her face him

Cara " ok, ok" she sighs kissing him.suddenly a knock on the door , She jumps

\--"Jax , your ma wants to see ya" a voice whispers

Cara giggles

Jax" can't even fuck my girl in peace " he pulls open the door

Chibs" we all heard ya " he larphs going and standing next to Op who is trying to hide his laughter

Op" uhhh ooohhhh uuuuhhhhh uuuummmmm" he laughed making noise is a woman enjoying sex

Cara " Jesus " she whispers hiding her face in jaxs back

Tara" unprofessional behavior " she says stopping beside them all

Jax " Fuck off " he larphs flipping the bird at Chibs and Op

Op" your only jealous " he larphs more

Tara" of what , I had him first " she tried to joke with them

Cara " old news " she says in a small voice

Tara" at least I'm not sloppy seconds" she jokes again

Cara " at least I don't have to strap a plank on his ass so he doesn't fall in "she steps by Jax and gets louder , Op and Chibs are almost bent over crying with laughter , Chibs high fives Jax

Tara" he will always be mine"she larphs

Cara " in your dreams bucket cunt , you may have his crow from when you were younger , doesn't mean you own him " she fired back at Tara then walks towards the nurses desk , everyone now is crying with laughter. Even Jax , Tara huffs and stomps off . Suddenly Gemmas door opens to the room She's in

Clay" if you jokers have finished ,get in here now" he points at them . Cara watch's them go into the room . She throws herself into the chair next to Kate

Kate" she needs to move on and get a life" she puts her pen down

Cara " I'm getting so tired of this" she sighs looking at kate.

Kate" we got you babe" she pats caras hand.

Cara " thanks " she sighs

Cara leaves before anyone comes back out of Gemmas room. She's sat with Abel in his highchair when Jax comes in. He doesn't say anything but He pulls his seat beside hers , sits with his legs either side of hers , he pulls her legs and chair closer to him and puts his hands and arms around her body

Jax " she's only trying to push your buttons" he says against her skin as he kiss her neck . Abel squeals as he does it .

Jax " this is new " he pulls back and smiles at his son. He hands him some food but doesn't remove his other arm off from around her

Cara " your jealous, ain't you baby" she larphs stroking Abels head

Jax " nothing to be jealous of buddy, remember she's mine" he points to him and Abel giggles away

Cara "as your going away , you can bath him " she starts cleaning up

Jax " she has spoken, right buddy come on then " he lifts his giggling son up and heads to the bathroom, Cara cleans up and puts everything away . She then goes and has a shower while Jax gets Abel ready for bed ,in his room. She climbs under the covers as he walks through the door.

Jax " I'm just gonna grab a shower " he sits on the bed and takes his trainers off

Cara " ok " she sighs

Jax " I won't be long " he leans over and kiss's her lips

Cara "k" she sighs heading him go out.


End file.
